Waves of the Ancients
by moonpower02
Summary: It's been seven years to the day that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were claimed dead after their 5th year. Now a new school as shown up and working outside the laws of both worlds. Takes places if books six and seven never happend. H/L HR? G/? N/? R/
1. Chapter 1

The Waves of the Ancients

**A/N: I know I need to finish one of my stories before I start more, but this idea came to me and I thought it was good. Oh, it's a Luna and Harry story—sorry to the Ginny/Harry fans. This story takes place as if books six and seven never happened. I hope you enjoy!! -- Black**** Rose **

Waves of the Ancients

By

Black Rose

Chapter One: New School—Atlantis?

It was a nice and sunny day. In the clear blue sky, a helicopter was flying above snow-capped mountains. On each side of the helicopter there was a symbol of a white rose with lightning going through it. Inside the helicopter was a young woman in her early-twenties—the Headmistress of Atlantis. She had long brown hair and wore a long pleaded skirt with a white blouse and brown over-jacket. She was sitting in the back, looking over some paperwork. There were also three others with her. Mina, a young woman with blonde hair with a red bow in it, was flying the helicopter. Nearby, a black-haired woman, Jamila, was sound asleep. Anthea, a woman in her late teens who had very dark red hair, was sitting next to the Headmistress.

"Are you pleased to be coming home, Headmistress?" Anthea asked, looking up from her book.

The Headmistress just smiled at her, and glanced down at her papers.

"Yes, even if things aren't going well in the magical world right now and the Muggle world still doesn't know what is happening around them," she stated and gazed out the window.

"Well, isn't that why you and your bother started Atlantis in the first place?" asked the redhead.

The Headmistress turned and smiled with care and happiness in her eyes.

"True, but my husband and some of our other friends also helped with that. Also, what the magical world did to us was not right and my brother knew that we had to do _something_ about it, so, with our mother and father helping us out with money, we started Atlantis," she stated with pride in her voice.

"I remember when the school started; it took people awhile to understand what kind of school it was," Mina said though her headset. "We will be arriving at Atlantis in five minutes, Headmistress."

"Thank you, Mina. And thank all of you for coming with me," the Headmistress stated with kindness and understanding.

"You don't need to thank us, we're a team and that is what teammates do for each other," replied Jamila, who was now awake and looking behind her seat and smiling at her good friend and Headmistress.

"Besides, do you think that your brother—or your husband for that matter—would have let you go without us?" Mina asked.

The brown-haired woman laughed a little along with her friends. The Headmistress looked out the window again and shook her head as she replied with a smile, "No, they wouldn't have—even when they know I can take of myself—but that is why I love them..."

As the helicopter flew around the tip of a mountain they got the first glance of their beloved school in the distance, floating in the middle of the ocean. It was like a a gigantic castle. Unlike Hogworts, it was built with a shield that could keep anything and everything out, well to a point. It could also disappear and reappear anywhere on earth; at the time it was somewhere up north, in the Atlantic Ocean. It was a sight to see from the sky. It had the look of a very old castle or city, but that was just what it looked like, not what it really was.

The weather was about the same at the school. A male in his early-twenties with emerald eyes and black hair smiled at the small group of eight-year-olds in front of him. He walked back over to the blonde teacher. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a long matching skit. They were all in the training area, or what the students like to call "free fight." Roughly the size of three football fields, this special training area had every type of land known to man.

"Would anyone like to tell me, why your teacher thought it would be a good idea to show you how to fight a live Tonberry?" the black-haired man inquired.

Only a couple of hands went up, and the blond-haired teacher smiled a little at that, but wished that more would have raised their hands.

"Yes, Diana?" asked the man as he pointed to the brown-haired eight-year-old in the back of the group.

"Because Professor Shield thought that it would be easier to show us how to fight and destroy a Tonberry than have us just read it out of a book," Diana replied.

The black-haired man couldn't keep from smiling as he turned back to the Professor.

"And would Professor Shield like to tell me why she thought this?"

Professor Shield smiled a little in return and told him that she wanted to show her students that even though it appeared small and not very powerful, a Tonberry could easily kill a human in one hit with its small knife.

The man turned back to the small group and told them that their teacher was right, but that she needs to ask the Headmaster or the Headmistress if she is going to use the training area for class, because there are always fights and upperclassmen training.

The boys started to laugh while the girls giggled a little. It was then that the bell sounded, signaling the end of the class time. Professor Shield instructed her class to thank the Headmaster, and then get in line.

Each of the youngsters murmured their thanks as they filed into line. They then followed their Professor back to their classroom. As they left, they all waved to the Headmistress. She waved back to them and smiled warmly at their teacher. When the class had left, she walked up to her long-time best friend and, with a carefree smile, stood at his side.

"What are you thinking, Daniel?"

He turned his head to her and smiled a little and then went back to glancing around the training area.

"I'm thinking about Dean's team, which should be returning soon," he replied.

The Headmistress put her hand on his shoulder to give him what little comfort she could.

"Don't worry Daniel. They always come back safely, and this mission was not up in the high level area; he and his team were just going oversea to help with some flooding in the U.S." she replied with understanding, her voice free from worry.

"You're right Vanessa, but I still worry a little about sending teams out," replied the Headmaster.

She then gave him a one-armed hug and smiled again.

"That is why _you're_ the Commander and I'm the _Second_ Commander of Atlantis," she stated with content and with a little giggle because she knew that he didn't like being called that.

He just smiled at her, and laughed a little at her statement. "You know, sometimes I think that you enjoy the fact that people are looking at me and not you."

With a shrug, the Headmistress just started to walk away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Daniel," she replied from a short distance down the hallway.

"Yeah, right," Daniel told himself and then followed her out of the training area.

The two walked along the expansive first floor lobby, which bustling with students and teachers walking and talking. They got to the far end where there was an elevator.

"How was the meeting?" Daniel asked as he swiped his ID card on the side of the elevator. When the doors opened, they both stepped in and Vanessa pushed the Level 4 button and the elevator started up.

"It was alright, they still don't know, and—from what they can tell—Atlantis isn't even real," she grinned at her brother. He smiled back. The elevator stopped and they stepped out. They walked down a hall with offices and then entered the main command room, which had a large office where Daniel worked, another large area for meetings, and in the middle of the room was the system that ran the school. There was also a small waiting area for people to talk and sit.

On one of the seats a little girl with long brown hair was reading. She glanced up from her book and her greenish-blue eyes lit up with excitement when she saw them come in. She eagerly set down her book and jumped up when she saw her mommy.

"Mommy!" she yelled and ran to her mother.

Vanessa turned around in time to catch her daughter and hug her. She was seven, about to turn eight. She had on a black shirt and a long black skirt. She was also wearing a pink and white jacket with numerous zippers. On the jacket's left breast patch was the same symbol that was on the side of the helicopter.

"Now, Snow, what have I told you about yelling in the command room?" Vanessa asked as she kept hold of her daughter. Children weren't allowed on the top two levels, but somehow Snow and her friends had found a way in, so it was common to see them.

A cute, innocent smile spread across Snow's face. Her mother gave her a stern look that told her that she wasn't falling for it. Snow stopped and said that she was sorry, and that she was just happy to see her. Vanessa smiled and hugged her with all the love in the world. She loved her daughter more than anything.

"What am I, a Snitch?" asked Daniel with a smile on his face which showed that he wasn't really mad, just playing.

Snow moved out of her mother's hug and hugged her uncle.

"Welcome back, Dr. Night," stated a young man walking up to them with files in his hand.

"Thank you, what do you have for me?" asked the Headmistress.

"These are the files you wanted on the people with Albus Dumbledore," he stated as he handed the files over to her. "There is another copy of the files on you desk, Commander," he added.

"Thank you, Major, and let your team know that they did a great job. You may go," replied Daniel who was now walking to his office with his sister and niece right behind him.

As they entered the office, Daniel waved his hand and magically closed the door. He sat down behind his desk while the other two sat down on the couch.

He opened the files one by one, and so did his sister. Snow was looking on with her mother. After some time Daniel stopped and looked up and saw that Vanessa was done and was waiting for him. For as long as he had known her, she could always read faster than him, but he could pick up on things faster than her.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her.

She wasn't smiling anymore, and her daughter didn't look too happy either, even though she only understood what was going on to a point.

"I think that they haven't learned a damn thing, and they are not doing anything about this war they are in, and—from the looks of it—they go and join him for what little help they can do…" She stopped talking when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," Daniel called.

A man in his later twenties entered the office. He was wearing a jacket like Snow's, except it was black and blue. He had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He smiled a little at his Commander and then smiled lovingly at his wife and daughter.

"Sorry I'm late, Dean's team just returned and everything went well," he reported.

He then looked around and could tell something was not right. His daughter was not looking very happy—normally she was always a high-spirited person—when she was upset, something must be wrong.

"Alright, what happened? Did someone die?" he asked.

"Close the door, Alex, and sit down," commanded Daniel with a calm voice.

He closed the door and sat next to his wife.

"We just got these files on them, and it looks like they are working with the Headmaster of Hogwarts," Vanessa told him, handing over the files. He glanced though them, and then his eyes got very dark.

"Why are they doing that?

"Do they really think that will stop the war, or even win it for that matter?"

Daniel just shook his head, and looked upset.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Snow, who was starting to understand, but she wasn't acting like herself. Her eyes had changed and were now a soft yellow color.

"Hello, Choco, I was wondering when you would show yourself," smiled Daniel as Choco, Snow's summon pet appeared.

A summon pet is an Ancient spirit that help his or her master. It took on a sprite-like form and would stay with its master until it was needed; it could also take over the master's body, if the master needed it to, in order to understand what was going on.

"My mistress is a little confused about what is going on, she knows that it has to do with some people that you knew, and that the choices they made are not helping them, from your point of view," stated Choco.

"It's a little heard to understand why they are doing this, I mean they can't really believe that the law and the others are helping them win a war that is being played in the dark," replied Alex.

"Choco, tell your mistress that it is upsetting to us because what they thought would end the war, is now making it much worse," replied Daniel.

Snow just nodded her head and her eyes changed back.

"So what are we going to do about them?" asked Vanessa, now not looking quite as upset, just worried.

"For the time being, we need to keep doing what we're doing and help out when we can," replied the Headmaster.

Everyone in the room nodded, and Alex looked around and knew what would help, "Well, as much I love to talk about them, how about we get the team together and work on our game," he pointed out.

Everyone smiled at that.

"Sounds good, we have a game next week anyway," Daniel stated with a smile.

"Come on then, let's get the team together! I'll go get my best friend!" yelled Snow as she ran out of the office and headed to the elevator and the first floor.

The other three smiled at one another and started to follow her.

Meanwhile back at the Order's headquarters, a young woman with blonde hair was sitting at the kitchen table. A meeting was going on and she was watching everyone. Ron and his sister Ginny were on her left and Neville was on her right. They had just joined the Order of the Phoenix about a week back, and they hadn't completed any missions yet and they were hoping that their headmaster would give them something to do. It wasn't like they didn't have jobs—Ron and Neville were high level Aurors and she and Ginny had also gone though Auror training, but were currently running a little tea shop in the small town where they lived together, just down the street from Ron and Neville.

"What do we know about this new school?" asked Dumbledore glancing around the room.

"The information we have tells us that it's a school, and a military base—but that is all rumor—and they working outside both laws," reported Tonks, looking up from her notes.

"From what I can tell they know what they are doing in a fight. They are well-trained in both Muggle and magical combat," replied Mad-Eye, who was the only one who had seen one of the Atlantis teams fight.

"Is there anything new?" Headmaster asked.

No one answered and so it went on. He looked at his newcomers and smiled a little. The four were sitting together, waiting for something to happen. They were the closest thing to family that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had in the magical world. It had been seven years to the day that they have been claimed dead, and no one missed them more than those four. That is why he had let them join the Order.

"Again I would like to welcome our newcomers, even if we know who they are," stated the headmaster.

The four smiled a little, but said nothing.

"As for any new missions—just one."

Dumbledore turned to Remus. The werewolf nodded to him.

"I would like you to go to the small town called Moonlit; I would like to see if you could find any new information about this new school up there, or if there is anyone willing to join in our fight."

Remus just nodded and then asked why. Dumbledore told them that there was a rumor that a team for this new school shows up there every so often.

After a brief report from Severus about what Voldemort was up to, the meeting was over. Ginny glanced over to her best friend.

"Well, that was fun, right Luna?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

Luna just smiled a little.

"Yeah, as fun as daydreaming in class," she replied.

The two young women laughed a little. They had grown into very attractive ladies. They were smart and likeable, but if they were in a fight they were not something to be attracted by; they were killers and everyone—even Voldemort—knew it. The same could be said about Neville and Ron.

Ginny and Luna were soon joined by a young man about the same age as Ron and Neville; he was also a member of the Order and was a somewhat good-looking guy.

"Hello, ladies," he addressed them with a kind smile.

Ginny and Luna just glanced at each other and slowly shook their heads.

"Hello, Mr. Scamander, what can we do for you?" asked the redhead.

He smiled and turned to face Luna.

"I was hoping that Ms. Lovegood would go out on a date with me?" he asked, with hope in his eyes.

To say that both girls were shocked would be an understatement; it took a little while for Luna to compose herself enough to answer. As Scamander left with a smile on his face, both girls looked at each other and giggled a little.

"Do I want to know why you two are giggling?" asked a male who was walking up to them with another redhead behind him.

"It's nothing much, Neville, but Mr. Scamander just asked Luna out on a date," replied Ginny, while Luna blushed a little.

"As in Rolf Scamander?" asked Ron.

"The one and the same, my dear bother," replied his sister.

"And I said yes. We go out two days from now," replied the blonde.

Neville and Ron just nodded.

A man's loud voice behind them caught their attention, "I'm telling you, I'll be alright, it's just for two or three weeks…"

The four turned their heads to see that everyone besides them and the couple had left. It was Remus and his wife, Tonks, talking very loudly to each other.

"I know that, I ... I just don't want our son to come home from school and hear that… that his father is dead," stammered Tonks, stepping up to her husband. She then kissed him with all the love that she had for him. It left him wanting more, but she told him that if he returned safely she would be waiting. She then turned and left the kitchen and walked out the front door, leaving to return to her son. Remus smiled a little and turned his head to see four young adults ready to laugh at him. He smiled at them and walked over to them.

"Alright, let's hear it," he said to them.

Ron and Ginny couldn't take it anymore—they started to laugh so hard they both collapsed to the ground. Neville and Luna just laughed softly. Remus laughed with them for some time until they all calmed down.

"You four laugh now, but when you get married it will happen to you too," he stated with a knowing smile.

Ron and Neville both had girlfriends and looked to be more. Ginny was just going out on dates with different boys, nothing like her brother. And now Luna was starting to get out there and see what world had.

The four just blushed.

"Well, I can't speak for everyone, I'm happy just going on different dates," replied Ginny and she smiled evilly at her brother, "unlike my brother, who looks to be getting ready for it, and let's not forget Neville, too?"

The two young men looked away sheepishly. Remus just smiled at them. Then he looked at Luna and she smiled back at him. They both knew that she had only one man in her heart, which would never change, even if she went out with other guys.

Remus looked at his watch and told them that he needed to get going, so the four said their goodbyes and wished him luck on his mission as they all started on their way out the door. As Remus watched the four walk back to their homes, he smiled sadly after them. They were never the same after they found out about Harry and Hermione. He turned and started on his way to Moonlit. It would take him about a week to get there. What he didn't know, was that he would find more than he was looking for.

**Next Time: ** Remus meets up with people who he thought were dead, and finds out they are not as happy to see him or the people of the town, in chapter two,

"Get Your Head in the Game."

_**A/N—I hope you liked this chapter, I really hope to have the next chapter soon and also with my other stories. If you have time please**___**Review!**


	2. Get your Head in the game

AN: I hoped everyone likes the chapter, Starting the new chapter soon. If you have time would you review and tell me what you thought of it, or if there was a part that you like the most, Thanks-- Black Rose

Waves of the Ancients

By

Black Rose

Chapter Two: Get Your Head in the Game

The Atlantis basketball team was on the court. Half of the team was doing two-line passing and catching drills on the side of the court, while the other half were running from one end of the court to the other. They were getting ready for their game with the basketball team from Moonlit.

"Faster!" yelled the coach as she walked up and down the sideline. She watched her team and smiled. She turned to see her daughter and her best friend pass a ball between them as they watched their fathers and uncle work their butts off. She then turned back to her team and saw that only part of the team was working hard; the others had barely gotten faster.

"_Well, it looks like I'm going to have to help," _she thought with a cold smile.

Snow's blonde best friend could see her breath and she stopped passing the ball.

"What's wrong Serena?" asked Snow who walked up to her.

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The coldness?"

Snow closed her eyes and just nodded. It _was_ getting cold and it wasn't even cold today. She reopened her eyes and her best friend turned to the coach, and saw her smile differently.

"You'd think your mother would find a different way of getting the team to work faster."

Snow just giggled and turned to watch her mother.

"That's my mother—she knows how to get people to move, when she wants them to," she stated with a smile.

The two just watched as the team started to move faster in order to stay warm.

"Come on boys, keep it up!" yelled their coach.

Vanessa watched her team for awhile longer before signaling the end of practice.

"Alright, good work today, but I want you guys to keep your head on the game coming up. Now hit the showers," she told them with a smile on her face. As the team talked to each other, she walked over to the two girls who were just having fun.

"Good job, Dr. Night," Serena stated. She was the same age as Snow and she looked a lot like her mother Mina. Like her mother, she had blonde hair and the same color of eyes.

"Thank you, Serena," replied Vanessa, who sat down on the bench and watched the girls run around, picking up the basketballs and putting them away.

In the locker room the guys were showering and getting dressed to go. Daniel was putting on his shoes; watching everyone else in the room.

"Man Alex, your wife knows how to drill us to the bone," one of the team members said wearily.

With a laugh, Alex walked over to his locker. As he opened it, he glanced at the family picture on the inside of the door, and beamed at it. He put his team jersey in the locker and closed it.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he replied with a hint of mystery to his voice. Other than Daniel, they all glanced at him as if they were confused.

"What does _that_ mean?" asked one of the guys from the far side of the locker room. The third commander of Atlantis looked over to his brother-in-law and they shared a smile, knowing that if the others could know what they knew, they wouldn't be making remarks like that about their coach. Alex glanced around and told them that in his family his wife wore the pants. All the guys except Daniel started to laugh and leave. The Headmaster walked over, and put his hand on Alex's shoulder. He just turned his head and gave a half-smile.

"You know, if they really knew who was really grilling them, they wouldn't make comments like that," replied Alex half-jokingly.

The Commander of Atlantis just laughed, and they both left the locker room, to see five people waiting for them.

"Now, do I want to know why you two are laughing?" asked Mina who was next to her husband.

Daniel and Alex just smiled, and told them what the other team members asked him. Mina just giggled while her husband just looked as confused as their team members.

As for Vanessa, she just smiled at her family and friends and told Mina's husband not to worry about it, it's inside joke. They all started to walk out of the gym, turning off the lights. They walked down a hallway and entered the main first floor. They were just talking, or, in the case of Snow and Serena, they were giggling about what they were talking about.

"Alert. Would Commander Knight, and Commander Night please come to the commander room!" said a woman's voice over the intercom.

The seven stopped. Daniel and Vanessa turned to one another and nodded. They quickly told their friends and family that they would see them later and then they took off running. Reaching the elevator, they got in and made their way up.

"You know that mother and father keep making fun of us because of our last names," the Headmaster stated as he put his one-piece headset on.

"What can I say? It's their name, but if you think about it, it is funny," replied the Headmistress putting her own headset on and smiling at him. He half-smiled and then pushed the small button on his headset.

"This is the Headmaster, what is happening?" he asked.

"Sir, you have to see this for yourself," replied the same woman's voice.

"Is that you, Anthea?" asked the Headmistress, who was now walking out of the elevator and down the hall with her brother at her side.

The same woman who was in the helicopter with the Headmistress came up to them. She also had on a jacket like Snow's, but hers was white and red.

"We just got information that Tom's people are going to attack Moonlit," she told them as they walked over to the computers that ran the school and other things.

Anthea sat down at her desk, and pulled up the information. The commanders stood behind her and watched the screen.

"What are we looking at?" asked Daniel.

"We're looking at a diagram of Moonlit; these dark marks are his people, or whatever's working for him, moving to the town.

"You mean Dementors?" stated Dr. Night.

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why he would send anything—or any person for that matter—to a town that doesn't have anything or anyone to help him.

Daniel thought about it for awhile, but couldn't come up with anything.

"How long until they get there?" asked the Headmaster.

"I'd say about a day, if that?" replied Anthea.

Vanessa sat down and started to work on another computer. Her brother turned to her and smiled, then looked back to Anthea's computer.

"How long would it take to get there?" he asked to anyone willing answer him.

"Atlantis is about a day and a half before reaching Moonlit," replied his sister.

Daniel thought about what to do, and then came up with idea. His sister glanced at him and smiled because he had that look in his eye that meant he was about to do something that shouldn't be done, but that works out in the end.

"Alright, my dear brother, what do you have in mind?"

Daniel looked at them and told them his idea. After he was done, they both looked at him as if he was crazy, but they liked the idea. They nodded that they understood.

"Alright, good work Anthea, keep it up," he told her with a smile.

"Thank you Commander," she replied as she went back to her work.

The Headmistress got up from the desk and followed her brother to his office and closed the door behind her.

"Daniel, which team should we send?" she asked as she sat down. Her brother sat down again behind his desk. He took his time to come up with his answer.

"Have Captain Shield's team be ready in fifteen minutes," he replied as he picked up a file and started to read it.

She knew when it was an order, and smiled. She knew he didn't like being in command of anything, but he did know what he was doing.

"Right," she told him and left the office, closing the door behind her. She walked back towards her dark red haired friend.

"Anthea, would you please call Professor Shield and her team to the Briefing Room?" the Headmistress asked as she walked to her own office across from her brother's.

"Yes, Headmistress," Anthea replied and turned on the intercom.

While this was all going on, Professor Rosa Shield was in her classroom grading some papers. She turned her head to glance at a wooden-framed picture on her desk. It had Daniel, Vanessa, Alex and herself in a line with their guardians behind them. It was taken seven years ago. It had been the first time that she'd seen Daniel and Vanessa smile. She smiled at the picture.

"Har…Daniel," she spoke very softly and lovingly.

"Alert, would Captain Shield and her team please report to the Briefing Room. Again, would Captain Shield and her team please come to the Briefing Room," Anthea stated her announcement.

The door opened and there stood three other young ladies. Jessica, Kayla, and Mia were standing in the doorway, waiting for their commander. With a smile, Rosa got up and joined them.

"Well, should we go see what our dear Headmaster wants?" she asked her team.

The girls just nodded and smiled at her. The four headed to the fourth floor, where they found the headmistress waiting for them when they got off the elevator. The headmistress smiled at them.

"What's going on, Vanessa?" Rosa asked while they walked.

"He's at it again, but this time he's attacking Moonlit."

"But why would he attack there?" asked Mia.

"I don't know," stated the headmistress as they walked into the Briefing Room.

"Wait, don't we have a game in Moonlit?" asked Jessica as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yes, and we're not sure what he is sending there, but we need to stop whatever it is," stated the headmaster who walked in and sat down in the last chair in the room, "Rosa, I would like your team to head to Moonlit, and find out why he's sending whatever he's sending there, and then meet up with us at your families diner." "Yes, sir," her team stated with pleasure in their voices; regardless of the dangers, they were delighted to be of assistance. Daniel smiled at them—he knew that sending a teams out wasn't very fun, and also that some teams never came back, but something about sending Rosa out with her team put a smile on his face.

"Alright, meet me back here in ten minutes," he told them.

The team left to get their gear. As they did, the two commanders walked into the open part of the floor that was in the main command room.

"So, what do you think is happening?" asked Vanessa, who was just talking with nothing really on her mind.

"I don't know, but I get this feeling that we're about to find out," her brother replied without much care in the world. They looked at one another and started to laugh.

They didn't have to wait long before Rosa's team came back. Rosa smiled at them, "Why are you two laughing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just my brother and I thought it was funny that we were standing here waiting and couldn't come up with anything to say.

Rosa and her team started to laugh now because it was sometimes hard to get Vanessa to _stop_ talking when she got in one of her moods. When their laughter faded, Vanessa told them that she'd made a call to the mayor to inform them that they were coming, and that they understood why they were coming. The team nodded. She also told them that it would take too long by plane or train to get there, and Atlantis would make it there in a day.

"So, how are we going to get there?" asked Kayla.

That was when Daniel smiled; he'd been waiting for someone to ask that.

"The Ancients had a spell that would transport a person anywhere in the world, but it only worked one-way, so you would have to do the spell again if you wanted to return," he stated.

"The Incantation is _agito necto orbis_," he told them and then asked them to say it with him. They did as they were told. After repeating it several times they finally got it.

"Great job. Now remember, be safe; I don't wanted any of you killed," he stated, glancing at each of them.

"Good luck, and we'll see you at the game," he told them.

They thanked him and the headmistress. The brother and sister moved out of the way so the team could get to work. The four team members stood in a line and, one after another, they cast the new spell to Moonlit. As each cast the spell, a red and black colored circle appeared under her, and she was transported away as the light vanished in a flash.

After they were gone, Vanessa turned her head to Daniel and smiled anew.

"Do I want to know where you learned that spell?" asked his sister, "Because I haven't even gone through half of those books in Atlantis' library."

With a shrug he just turned around and started back to his office. Before he got to the door, he called back. "Who said anything about me learning it? He gave it to me," he replied as he stepped into his office and closed the door behind him.

Vanessa glared at him half-heartedly. She too at times had learned a spell through her summon pet. She then told Anthea to call her if there was anything else; she was heading back to her family. She took a last glance at Daniel in his office, reading more papers. She smiled as she got closer to her room.

Meanwhile, Remus was walking up to the entrance of Moonlit, which had a population of about one thousand. The town was buzzing for this late in the day. Some of the businesses were closing for the day, and you could see some of the children playing in the street. Remus walked over to one of the inns and got a room before he continued to walk around the town, listening to all the people talking. Most of them were talking eagerly about a game that was scheduled to happen the next day. Others were just talking about how exciting it would to be to have the guests visiting from a different school.

After walking around for some time, Remus found a nice little diner, and walked in and took a seat at one of the far tables. It wasn't very busy. A woman about the same age as Alex came up to his table and smiled.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" she asked with a kind smile.

"No menus?" asked Remus as he glanced around he saw that her nametag said Alice.

"We don't need them here—just order what you'd like," she replied with a grin.

"Waffles."

"Bacon on the side?"

"Yes, please," replied Remus.

The black haired woman smiled warmly and then walked back to the counter near the kitchen, and started to yell, "Steven, I need a Noah's boy in a blanket, two hen fruits and two checkerboards with a side of pig, alright?"

"Got it dear!" came a man's voice in the back.

Remus just smiled and glanced around. He and saw two men at the counter drinking coffee and talking. There was a small family of three at a table next to the window. On the other side was a young girl that looked to be around Snow's age. There was also a young man who looked to be in his late-teens sitting across from the young girl, reading a book. After glancing around, Remus turned to look out the window. It was almost dark out now, and most of the town was still moving about.

It didn't take long for his food to come. He thanked Alice again and started to eat. It was very good. After he'd eaten, he sipped on a cup of tea. He thought about why the town was so lively, even at this hour. Alice watched him has she gave him a new cup of warm water.

"You're new around here?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm here on business. Could I ask you what is going on?" he asked her with a kind voice.

"Oh, the town gets like this when we have a basketball game," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, who are you guys playing?" Remus asked.

Alice was about to answer when her eyes changed color from their usual warm brown to dark red and then back.

"Sorry, I will be right back," she said in a mysterious voice as she turned to her children.

"Heather, Harry, please go to your rooms," their mother told them.

Harry glanced up from his book and saw the look in this mother's eyes, and nodded.

"Come on Heather, let's see if we can find out where your team jersey is, so you can have it ready for tomorrow," he said taking her hand and walking up the stairs at the far end of the diner.

Alice walked back into the kitchen and Remus just watched the whole thing. Something wasn't right, yet the other people in the diner didn't seem to mind.

Then it happened. People outside started to scream and run around. Remus got up and hurried to the window. It was starting to get dark so it was a little difficult to see outside. Just as he'd feared: Death Eaters. They were throwing spells around and it looked like they were looking for something or someone. Remus' eyes had a fearful look in them now.

"_Could they be looking for me?"_ he asked himself, his heart starting to pound.

"Everyone, would you please stay away from the windows and move to the back of the kitchen," ordered a man's voice.

Remus turned around to see a man in a jacket like Alex's. He had brown hair and looked very upset. He then walked up to Remus, his eyes flashed and he pushed Remus down along with himself to the floor just as the window they were standing next to shattered and glass fell on them.

"Are you alright?" asked the brown-haired man, pulling out a semi-automatic handgun.

"Yes," Moony replied, then he saw the gun, "That won't work on them," he told the man who had saved him.

The man just glanced at him as more spells started to fly into the diner.

"Don't worry, this weapon was designed to stop them," the man told him with an evil smile.

Remus didn't say any more, just watched as the man slowly moved over to the side of the window and slowly slid up along the wall. The man waited; then, very quickly, he pointed his gun outside and shot three or four times and then swiftly moved behind the wall again. As the man continued to shoot and retreat, there was a flash of red light on the other side of town that was gone as quickly as it had come. The team from Atlantis saw that Tom's men had started firing all around and there looked to be about sixteen of them.

"Alright, I want Kayla and Mia to make your way to my brother's family diner, while Jessica and I take them from behind," ordered their commander.

"Yes Mama," they replied.

"Alright, move out!" Captain Shield commanded.

Kayla and Mia took off to the right side of the town, using alleyways to get to the diner from the back way.

Rosa and Jessica started to move slowly and were soon where the fighting was in full force.

Back at the diner, the Death Eaters were advancing and Alice's husband was trying with all his power to hold them off, well to a point. He knew that he had taken out at least two of them, but it wasn't getting them anywhere.

As for Remus, he was in a fight with himself; part of him wanted to take out his wand and help, but the other part of him didn't know if these people were friendly toward wizards or open to the use of magic.

"Can you make it to the kitchen?" Alice's husband asked as he re-loaded.

Remus just looked at him and nodded, but didn't move. Making up his mind, he pulled out his wand and took the man's place on the other side of the window.

"What are you...never mind," Alice's husband started to ask, but when he saw the wand he understood.

Remus started to fire out the window with his wand. After a while Remus got one, but it wasn't helping them.

"So, you're a wizard?" asked the brown-haired man as he re-loaded again.

"Yes, name's Remus," he replied as he put up a shield charm,"Steve, look, this is getting bad—we are going to be overrun any minute now. What we need is a plan; unfortunately I don't have any ideas right now."

"_Colonel, do you read?" _asked a female's voice over his radio in his ear.

Steven had a confused look on his face. He pushed the small button on his headset.

"Sis, is that you?" he asked.

"_Yes, I came as fast as I could, I have Kayla and Mia helping your wife moving people to safety."_

Then, out of nowhere, there came screams and flashes of gunfire. Both men glanced out the window the best they could. It was one hell of a fight.

Rosa rolled out of the way as the green light of a spell flashed to where she had just been. She fired at the person and they went down. She then quickly moved behind a car as more spells were being thrown at her and her teammates.

Jessica shot two times and then had to roll out of the way of spells. She moved her hand in front of her gun and thought of the Incantation to change her gun into her main weapon that she liked to use—a chain-whip—with which she could throw spells through the chain of her weapon. She smiled at her commander. Rosa nodded and knew what to do. She fired two more rounds and then called her brother.

"_Colonel, get everyone away, I'm summoning her._"

Steven's eyes filled with fear, but he knew it was the only way to finish this without wrecking everything.

"_Alright, but be careful," _he replied.

He told Remus that they needed to get to the kitchen. Remus was confused, but the look in the man's eyes told him that it was a better idea than standing around.

They continued firing as they made their way back to the kitchen, where they saw Alice helping the last person out the back door. She turned and saw them, and from the look in her husband eyes, knew what was about to happen.

"Everyone, down, now!" she yelled. Everyone hit the ground.

Remus wanted to ask what was going on, but before he could, he felt the ground begin to shake. He tried to look around, but couldn't figure out what was going on.

In front of the diner a shock wave went through the street, everything shook. Rosa was in the middle of the street with Jessica in front of her, using her chain-whip to block the spells that were coming at them. She had to give her commander time; she knew it wouldn't take that much time, but still. She was doing fine until one of the spells hit her in the arm, making it bleed. She screamed and fell to the ground, grasping her right arm. Blood flowed from the wound. Rosa glanced down at her friend and her eyes flashed dangerously.

_"Ancient soul that lives in me, I break the seal of my soul so you may appear and silence these people as I call out your name," _she thought.

Her eyes started to change from blue to dark gray. She raised her hand into the air. The power flowing from her was scaring the Death Eaters; they couldn't even move.

"SIREN!" yelled Rosa.

Suddenly she vanished and the Death Eaters felt water under them. Then, out of nowhere, there was a beautiful blond woman standing in front of them with a harp in her arms. She wasn't the same person as before—her clothes had changed and she wore a beautiful flowered dress. Her hair was up. Her eyes showed power they would never understand.

"You attacked my mistress and her friends—for that you well not be forgiven," she stated in a mysterious voice.

The Death Eaters tried to run, but when she started to play her harp it was keeping them from moving or even speaking. Some tried to cast silent spells. Siren's eyes started to glow. Her harp was playing a song that you would believe was coming from Heaven itself. The Death Eaters fell to the ground, one by one, never to move again. After awhile the song faded and Rosa stood where Siren had been. Jessica opened her eyes and saw that her commander was crying.

"Captain?" she asked, trying to get her commander to look at her.

The captain glanced down at her friend and teammate. The bleeding had slowed and nearly stopped.

Feeling saddened that she had to resort to summoning Siren, Rosa sank to the ground sorrowfully.

"Captain, are you alright?" her teammate asked gently, concern in her voice.

"Yes, Jessica," she replied, trying to get a hold of herself.

_"Rosa?"_ asked a male's voice in her headset.

_" Daniel?"_ she asked with an upset voice and tears in her eyes.

_"Yes, you did great, please cry if you need too…I'll talk to you soon,"_ he replied.

Rosa let herself cry. Jessica moved over to her and hugged her. Soon Rosa's older brother came out of the diner and ran up to her.

"Rosa…" he stated softly and lovingly. All he could do was stand at his sister's side and watch her cry.

Remus watched from the door, and felt a great sadness within him. He glanced around and saw that there was nothing left of the bodies other than the clothes they'd worn. He didn't have a clue what had happened, and part of him didn't want to know.

"Remus?" asked a female's voice.

He turned around and saw Alice walking up to him with a very understanding face.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for your help," she stated with kindness in her eyes. She then reached into her apron, pulled out a ticket, and handed it to him. He took it and saw it was ticket to the next day's basketball game.

"Why are you…?" he asked.

"For helping with the fight," she replied with gratitude, and then she continued in a more commanding voice, "now I believe you should get to the inn."

She turned and walked back to her family. Affectionately she hugged her sister-in-law. Her husband then picked up his sister and started towards diner. Remus slowly made his way to the inn, his thoughts jumbled. He had no idea what was going on; he hoped that they would say something, but he looked back at the group and knew now would not be best time.

As he walked into the inn, the innkeeper just nodded at him. He walked into his room, closing the door behind him. With a heavy sigh he sat down on his bed, and thought about what had just happened. He knew that they had followed him, but what really got him was that family. It was as if they'd known that it was going to happen. He remembered Moody say something about how the Atlantis team fought and what they wore. If that guy was from the school, he hoped that they would answer some questions. He also knew that he wasn't going to be able to do anything if he didn't get some sleep. Exhausted, he collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

Back at Atlantis Daniel was out on a balcony that overlooked the school. He heard someone walk up behind him. He knew who it was without glancing back.

"Daniel…?"asked the man.

"She's very upset, and also he's upset about it," he replied, still not looking back.

"I know, I felt it too, is she alright?"

"She will be because she has us," he stated with tears in his eyes.

The man walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder and gave what little comfort he could. The headmaster turned his head and smiled a little.

"Thanks Alex."

"Anytime," Alex replied before going back to bed where his wife was waiting.

Daniel stood watching over his school for sometime, enjoying the wind blowing past him. He knew that Atlantis would be there in the morning. He needed to keep his head in the game. He then turned and walked back into his room. He sat down on his bed and glanced at a wooden-framed picture on his nightstand. It was the same picture that Rosa had in her classroom. He smiled sadly at that it.

"We all made a promise that day," he stated with a true smile and tears in his eyes. He then cried himself to sleep.

The sun was shining through the window and onto Remus face. He turned his head and tried to get back to sleep. But it wasn't happening. He got up, took a shower, and put on some new clothes. He then headed outside. When he got there he saw a very lively town, even more so than before. Children were playing around and families were walking around getting ready for the big game. He smiled for what seemed like the first time in a long time. He hadn't seen anything like this in so long. People were not afraid to walk outside and just be happy. He started to walk around the crowded and bustling marketplace. People started to try to sell him things. He thanked them, but kept going. He knew where he was going.

"Remus!" yelled someone in the crowd. He turned around, trying to find the voice. He then saw the same man who had helped him in the fight the night before; he was now wearing a blue t-shirt that had the same symbol as the Atlantis team—a white rose with lightning going through it. He also had a little girl with him that had the same symbol on a team jersey that was red. They both walked up to him.

"Good morning," Steven said, offering his hand.

"Good morning," Remus replied, shaking his hand.

"How are you doing?" he asked knowing that he was confused about what happened last night.

"I'm alright; I just don't understand how the people can be so happy after what happened last night."

The next thing they heard was a giggle come from Steven's daughter. Her father glanced down at her and smiled.

"Sorry mister, but we knew that they were coming before they got here," she replied with a know-it-all voice.

"How did you know?" asked Remus, who was getting more confused.

Steven could tell that he was confused, but knew the rules when it came to Atlantis.

"It doesn't matter how we knew, let's just be happy that no one was hurt or killed," he stated. His daughter just smiled and nodded; she also knew the rules.

Steven saw that Remus was getting upset, or was it that he was more confused? Steven could never tell.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I can't tell you how we knew, but I do know someone who could tell you," he stated with a smile.

"Who?"

"A good friend of mine, who is a member of the Atlantis basketball team," he stated with pride in his voice.

"Who is he or she?" he asked.

"He, Daniel Knight, could tell you," replied Steven, then he looked down at his watch and saw what time it was.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

Remus shook his head.

"Then let's get something at the diner," suggested Steven as his daughter smiled happily. Remus watched them. He smiled as well—something about them set his mind at ease. While the two men walked, Heather skipped all the way there.

A black car drove into the alley next to the diner. Daniel, Alex, Vanessa, Snow, and Serena got out of the car. They walked into the diner and smiled at Harry, who was waiting for them. He smiled back at them. There were other people around who just nodded their heads at the newcomers. Alice was in the back, cooking. Harry walked up to them. He gave Vanessa and Snow hugs and shook Daniel and Alex's hands.

"It's great to see you guys," he told them with happiness in his eyes.

"Harry, how are you doing?" the headmaster asked with a smile.

"I'm doing good," he replied.

"Where is Heather?" asked a very cheerful Serena, looking around for her friend.

"She's with dad, getting something for the diner. She should be back in a little while," replied Heather's brother.

The kitchen door opened to reveal Alice balancing plates of food in each hand. Daniel saw this and walked over to help.

"Here, let me help you," he stated with a smile and he helped carry the steaming plates to a family's table.

"Thank you, Daniel," Alice replied with a kind smile.

After she was done she walked over to her friends, with a smile on her face.

"I see you came before your team, Vanessa," she stated with a knowing smile.

Alex put his arm around her, and she smiled at him.

"How is she doing?" asked Daniel, looking into Alice's eyes.

"I'm doing better Daniel," replied Rosa coming down the stairs, looking better than she had the night before. Daniel walked over to her and stood in front of her. She smiled at him. He then hugged her with all the care in the world.

The door opened and they all turned to see Steven and Heather walked in, but what Daniel and Vanessa didn't expect was the person that came in after them. They both had different thoughts go through their heads, but the same look flashed across their faces.

_"It can't be!"_

_"This is not good."_

**Next time: **_**Daniel and Vanessa come face-to-face with a person who believes they are Harry and Hermione, but what Remus comes to find will shock him and what he believes. In Chapter Three—Dance of Swords**_

AN: I hoped everyone liked the chapter, Starting the new chapter soon. If you have time would you review and tell me what you thought of it, or if there was a part that you like the most


	3. Dance of Swords

Waves of the Ancients

Waves of the Ancients

By

Black Rose

Chapter Three: Dance of Swords

The sun was shining through the window which had been broken last night and was now was fixed and like-new. Snow felt her mother tense up, and she glanced up at her.

"Mommy?" she asked, pulling on her arm, trying to get her attention. Vanessa glanced down at her and smiled a little. She then bent down to her height.

"It's alright, sweetie," she told her and pick her up and held onto her.

Alex also felt his wife's tenseness. He glanced around and found that Daniel was removing his sunglasses from his coat pocket, putting them on, and telling Rosa something. He then turned around fully and waited for something to happen.

Steven also saw what Daniel did, knowing he only did that when he was hiding his true identity from someone or something. Daniel and Vanessa had done this when they first met on that fateful day. He could tell it had to do with this man, who he had met last night.

Pausing just past the doorway, Steven turned to the man he had been leading into the diner, "Remus, I forgot last night, what was your last name?" he asked politely, trying to make small talk with the man in order to give his friend time.

As for Remus, something didn't seem right when he entered the diner. Glancing around, Remus saw a woman who looked like a woman he had known prior to her death. From what Remus could tell, the woman now in the diner had the same brown hair as the woman he had known. Feeling disoriented from déjà vu, Remus glanced around and realized that Steven had asked him something.

"What did you ask?" he asked with a sorry tone in his voice.

Steven just nodded his understanding and then asked his question again.

Remus smiled a little, and told him his full name. Heather's father nodded as he turned to introduce him.

"Everyone, this is Remus John Lupin—he is the one who helped us out last night," he stated to everyone who had not been there the night before. Moony nodded his head at everyone in a greeting.

"Harry, would you please take Heather and Serena up stiers and wait for us to call you?" asked Alice, who was the first to speak. Harry looked like he wanted to stay, but with one look at his mother he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. Two of the girls did have a choice, and just looked at each other, and smiled. Serena and Heather walked over to Vanessa and told Snow that she should stay with her mother, and that they would see her in a little while. What no one saw—other than Snow and her mother—was that Serena and Heather's eyes were now a dark blue color. Snow just nodded her head, and her mother smiled knowingly at them.

As the three left, Alice asked Remus if he wanted anything to eat. He told her the same thing as last night and thanked her. As she went into the back, Steven turned to his longtime friend.

"Mr. Lupin, this is Dr. Daniel Knight."

"Daniel, he would like to know how we knew there was going to be an attack, also I told him that you were the only one who could answer it," he told him with an understanding in his voice.

Daniel just nodded and walked up to them, putting his hand out in greeting. "Hello, as you know my name Mr. Lupin, I wanted to say thank you for what you did last night, and if you would wait until the game is over, I would be happy to tell you how we knew," he stated with a very calming voice, yet if anyone could see his eyes they held fear, anger, and sadness.

Daniel then heard his sister catch her breath. He turned around and removed his sunglasses so she could see his eyes. When she saw his eyes she knew why, she didn't like it, but knew it was going to happen someday. She nodded her head, and smiled a little at him. He, in return, smiled too. He then put on his sunglasses again, and turned around. He looked down at his watch and saw that the game would be starting in about an hour. He smiled at himself; he loved to play.

"Mr. Lupin, just meet us at the entrance of Moonlit a little after the game, and speaking of the game, it's time for us to get going, so it was nice meeting you, but we do need to get going," he stated with joy in his voice. He heard a giggle and knew it came from his niece. He again turned to smile at his sister and her daughter, and saw that his sister was smiling at her daughter, and putting her down. Alex walked over to the base of the stairs and yelled for the girls and Harry to come down. As the three made their way down, Harry looked like he was bored out of his mind, but the girls were giggling happily and all three were in their team's jerseys. The two girls walked over to Snow and took her hands. The three girls ran out the door hand-in-hand, nearly running over Remus in the process. Harry just shook his head and trailed behind them, smiling at his niece and her friends and thinking they were crazy.

Remus just smiled at them, and then told Daniel that he would be there, and thanked him. Daniel just nodded and followed the kids out. Alex told Alice that they would see her at the game. He got a reply and then followed his brother-in-law outside with his wife at his side. As they passed Remus, Vanessa glanced at him and nodded.

As the door closed, Remus glanced at Steven, who was now sitting at a small table near a small window next to the kitchen. He took a seat on the other side and glanced outside, thinking. Steven could tell something was wrong.

"You alright, Mr. Lupin?" he asked unsure if he really wanted to know.

Remus turned and smiled.

"It's just that I feel like I knew them…" he stated with confusion in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," stated a woman behind them.

Remus turned around and saw it was the blonde woman that Dr. Knight had been next to.

"Remus, this is my younger sister, Rosa Shield," Steven told him.

"Nice to meet you, I hope that you are alright from last night?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm doing much better, thank you" she stated with a tone that was somewhat hard and angry. She then turned and walked out of the diner; before the door closed she told her brother she needed air.

Remus didn't miss the tone; he turned to her brother with a bewildered face.

"I'm sorry, did I upset her somehow?"

The Colonel glanced out the window before answered him. He turned to answer just as two plates were placed in front of them. They both looked up and saw Alice standing there with a smile on her face.

"Don't you worry about it Mr. Lupin, now eat up and then we can get to the game," she order them and then walked away, checking with customers at other tables and telling them the game would be starting soon. The guys just laughed softly and started on their food.

In the guest locker room at the Moonlit High School, the Atlantis basketball team was getting their heads in the game. The team could tell that their captain was not himself. Mina's husband walked up to him.

"Hey, you alright man?" he asked as the whole team was watching.

Daniel closed the locker and turned to his team, his eyes told them he was getting there, but it might take awhile. He closed his eyes and breathed in, then reopen them,

"Alright, look things may be getting a little more heated up after the game, but right now we need to focus on the game, alright," he stated with power, getting his team ready.

"We're with you until the end, so don't you think you're in this alone," yelled one of the teammates in the back.

Daniel smiled, shook his head, and put one of his hands out, the team followed him. After everyone's hand was in the middle, their captain looked at each and every one of them.

"You're right, now let's get out there, and show them what we can do, ALRIGHT!" he yelled.

"YEAH!" the team replied

"On three, Knights," he told them.

As the team started to count, they stated to get louder and louder. As they got to three, they shouted the team name "Atlantis Knights!" and ran out of the locker room. They were all happy and knew this was going to be a great game.

Back at the diner, Remus, Alice, and Steven had just closed up the diner. Now the three were walking down the street, headed to the high school. It looked like the whole town was going. There were families, friends, and couples all heading to the school. Remus thought about how much he wished his family was with him. It would be nice to have a family day without worrying about being attacked. He then glanced at the happy couple next to him, and it made him miss his wife even more, but he knew that he had a mission to finish first, and then maybe he could bring his family to see a game. He smiled at the thought. Then something came to his mind. He turned his head to the couple.

"Steven, Alice, why is that you are being so nice to me, after everything that happened?" he asked.

The couple glanced at each other and then turned back to him.

"Well, for me, it's because I like to know new people," replied Alice with a smile.

"As for me, I knew that you were a good person from the time I meet you in that fight, and also I believe you will be a great help to some close friends of ours," he stated with emotion in his voice.

Moony didn't know what do say to that, but couldn't ask what they were talking about, because they had just reached the high school. He didn't have a chance to talk to them again as they had their tickets checked and found their seats.

"Have you ever been to a basketball game, Mr. Lupin?" asked Alice very loudly so that he could hear her over all the talking and music playing.

"No, but it looks like that it should be good," he replied just as loudly.

Alice just smiled and started to tell him about the game and how it was played.

She was like a seven-year-old telling about her favorite TV show. Steven just smiled knowingly and a part of him felt sorry for the man, because he'd gone through the same thing before. Steven turned to the court and saw the teams doing warm-ups.

Then the commentator started to speak from the floor, "Alright everyone, it's time to start. Would the captain from each team please come to the middle of the court," he stated. Daniel and the other captain came over and shook hands; they both knew this was going to be a great game.

"Alright, I would like to hand over the Mic. to today's referee so we can get this game going." He then handed over the Mic. to the referee.

"Alright, I have a coin here, and since this is the Loins' home court, they will call it," he stated. He showed them the coin and then flipped it into the air, the Loins' captain called heads, and when it landed on the floor it was heads. Both teams shook hands and then the game started.

To say it was a great game would be an understatement. By halftime the score was 23-25 with the Lions up by two. The crowd was going wild and even Remus was getting into it. By the time it was all over, the score was 45-46 with the Lions the winner. Both team shook hands again and thanked each other for the great game, then the teams went to their locker rooms.

Vanessa thanked the other coach and then walked over to her brother who was waiting for her. When she got up to him, they both started towards the locker room. They stopped in middle of the hall.

"Hermione, are you alright with this?"

"Harry, I'm scared, but he was the only person we knew who was nice to us and you never know, he could be a great help," she told him with worry and hope in her voice.

Her brother just hugged her, with all the love he had for her. She in return did the same. She giggled a little, and pulled away.

"Man, bro, you need to take a shower," she told him good-naturedly.

He laughed at her, and pushed her a little. He then started to walk over to the locker room, to get ready. Before he entered the locker room, he turned to her and told her to have Dean's team take care of it. Then he walked in the room. His sister just smiled, and knew they would get through it. She then took out her cell phone and called her school.

After talking to Dean, and making sure everything was set, Vanessa got the girls and started back towards the diner. The team was going to meet up there to eat before returning to the school. Remus was on his way to the entrance. Alice and Steven had told him that he should head over and that they wished him luck. He thanked them again and watched as they walked back to their diner. As he got closer to his destination, he could tell that there was someone there, but he couldn't tell who it was. As he got to the opening, he saw a man with black hair who looked to be in some kind of gear that looked like something that Steven had had on last night.

"Mr. Lupin?" the man asked as he moved off the wall and came into view.

Moony had a shocked look on his face; he couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Dean Thomas, is that you?" he asked coming nearer, but as soon as he got close, three other men stepped out of nowhere, and had their guns pointing at him. Dean smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, the Headmistress of Atlantis has order that we take you there," he stated commanding voice.

Lupin was shocked at the attitude that he was using, and for that matter he looked a lot different from the last time he had seen him.

"Sir, we're going to need your wand," one of the other men told him.

Moony knew that trying to fight or talk to them now would only hurt his chances of finding out anything, so he slowly handed over his wand. The man took it.

"Thank you for understanding, Mr. Lupin, now if you would follow us," Dean told him. Remus didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but for the looks of it he didn't have much choice in the matter. The five walked out of the town and started towards the open field. When they got there they stopped. Remus looked around and wondered why they stopped. He then turned to the only other person that he knew.

"Dean..."

Dean turned to him, his face stern.

"Mr. Lupin, from now on it would be best if you call me Major Thomas," he told him as if it was not to be questioned. Moony just nodded, feeling like he had missed something.

"Major, what are we doing standing in the middle of the field?" he asked but before the major could answer his question he could hear their ride. The noise was coming from the northwest. Moony glanced around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Then it came into view. The same helicopter that the headmistress had ridden in was now landing a little ways from them. The side door opened. Yelling over the noise, the major told his men to get onboard. He then glanced at Moony, who knew he also needed to get on. So he and the major got into the helicopter, closing the door behind them.

As the helicopter took off, Remus looked out the window. He knew that he was being taken to their base, but when he saw it for the first time it was something to behold. It didn't take long to get there. It was on the ocean, and it was as big as a city if that.

"Mr. Lupin, I would like to be the first to welcome you to Atlantis," Dean told him with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, but why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to be very welcome," he stated more to himself than anyone else.

The other members just watched out the window as the helicopter landed on the landing platform. They got out, and when they were in the clear, it took off again. They walked down a small path which went though a small forest-like place. There were openings all around. Remus could see children playing in the forest because it wasn't that thick. There was also a class taking place, with a mix of different-aged students; the teacher looked to be showing them some kind of fighting style. Then, out of nowhere, a creature—a giant blue bird—walked out of some bushes and stopped in front of Remus. To say Remus was shocked would be an understatement. He and the bird just kept looking at each other as if they were having a staring contest. If you were looking from the side point of view it would look very funny and that was Dean's team thought too.

"What is this creature?" Remus asked with a confused voice.

As for the blue chocobo, it just turned its head to the side and continued to eye Remus.

"Wark!" it said to him.

Remus was even more confused now. By this time Dean and his team were on the ground, laughing so hard it was making the kids, who were also watching, laugh. Moony finally put his hand out, and the bird moved his head into his hand and let the man stroke his feathers.

Remus was still confused regarding what it was, but from the way it was acting it wasn't anything harmful.

After awhile, Dean and his team were able to control their laughter enough to tell Remus that they needed to keep moving. It took a little while, but Remus got to see a lot of Atlantis and he discovered that it had almost everything. There were classrooms, a library, a dormitory, a cafeteria, an infirmary, and a ballroom—and that was just what he saw while on his way.

After entering on the first floor, they boarded the elevator and headed for the third floor where Atlantis had guest quarters as well as isolation rooms. Dean opened one of the doors to an isolation room. It had an observation lounge directly opposite the ward where people can monitor what is happening. There was a table in the middle with two chairs on each side.

The team filed into the room. Remus glanced around and then turned to Dean to ask what they were doing here, but before he could ask Dean started to talk.

"For the time being, you'll be staying in here, until someone addresses you," he stated. Then, without further explanation, he and his men filed out, and locked the door behind them.

"Wait, how long will..." he tried to ask but it was too late, they were already down the hall and on the elevator. Remus stood by the door, looking out a small window that showed the hallway. He saw that there was a guard next to the door, but it looked like he could hear him. He then turned around, not knowing if this was good or bad. He was having mixed feelings about this. His mind kept going back to the woman with the brown hair, who had reminded him so strongly of Harry's best girl friend, Hermione Granger. She had looked so similar, but it couldn't have been her—Hermione had been dead for seven years; though it was true that they had never found the body, they had checked everywhere for her and nothing had came up. Remus pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Glancing around again he knew this could be awhile. He sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself, shaking his head.

What Remus didn't see was that there was a video camera watching him. In a different part of the command room Daniel, Vanessa, Alex, Dean, and Mina were watching the live video of the room. They had just returned from Moonlit. Snow and Serena were staying over at Heather's house for a sleepover, and man did Heather's brother look unhappy about that. Those in the command room watched the screen for sometime.

"Major, he didn't put up a fight?" asked Colonel Night.

Dean told him that he had come along freely, and had even handed over his wand without a fight.

"So, what do you think?" Alex asked his two commanders.

The brother and sister didn't say anything; they just kept looking at the screen. Vanessa's husband knew this would be hard on them. He told Dean that he could go, and that it was an order. Dean nodded, he knew a little about what had happened to them, and he could even tell you that they were not the same people that he had known in school. When Dean was out of sight, Mina closed the door. She then turned to her friends.

"Harry, Hermione, are you alright?" she asked, using their real names.

Harry was the first glance at her; he had a sad but hard look on his face.

"It's hard—really, he was the only one out of everyone we knew that taught us anything good," he replied. He moved his hand to the screen and touched it.

"I'll talk to him," replied Hermione who had a sad but determined look on her face.

"What? Wait, sweetheart, I think it would be best if I talked to him instead," the Colonel stated, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew it wasn't a good idea to fight her on this.

"Can I ask why?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him with all the love and care that she had for him.

"Because, he needs to know what he is dealing with here, and other than my brother's, whose summon pet can get through anyone?"

He didn't need to answer—he knew firsthand what happened when you messed with her summon pet, and it was not something to talk about. He also knew that she needed to do this for herself, to face her past.

"Well, you're right about he needs to deal with what is going on, but I don't believe you're right about your summon pet; there is one more," stated Harry to no one really.

His sister just smiled at him, as did everyone else. He turned around and had a determined look on his face, even if he felt like being sick.

"Alright, I want it taped, and I will be watching from the observational room. Alex I need you take down everything we know about him, and Mina I need you to look up what information we have on werewolves—we're going to need to teach the students about them," he stated as a order.

"Yes, sir," they stated.

As they got started on with their jobs, Alex, Daniel, and Vanessa headed down to the room where Remus was waiting. As they walked down the hall to the room, Alex stopped by his office and got the file that they had on him, and handed it over to his wife. He smiled a little. As Daniel went ahead to the observation room, Alex took the moment to show his wife why he loved her. He slowly kissed her, and in return she kissed back. After a while they both pulled away and smiled at one another. He then told her if she needed him, he would be right here, next to the door. She nodded, and then moved over to the door. She stopped and took a deep breath and opened the door.

Remus was just waiting and knew that he was being watched from the observation room, but he couldn't tell who was up there or if there was more than one person. He felt like someone was studying him, and he didn't like it. It was then that the door opened and a woman wearing a nice business dress walked in with a file in her hand. Remus then took a look again. It was the same woman from the diner. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the table and put the file down. Remus saw that it had his name on it. He didn't like that at all—it meant that they knew what he was.

The brown-haired woman walked over to him and smiled a little.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin, my name is Dr. Vanessa Night, I am the headmistress of this school," she said, introducing herself.

He nodded and waited for what was next. Vanessa could tell that he was careful what he did. She didn't mind so she went on.

"I'm here mainly to ask you some questions, and, depending on how you answer them, I might be able to answer some of your own questions, so should we get started?" she stated with a composed voice even though she didn't feel calm and her summon pet certainly wasn't.

"Look, I just wanted know how you knew the Death Eaters were going to attack," he asked with a very upset voice.

She just turned around and walked over to the other chair, and sat down, crossing her legs. She then smiled a little, and waited. Remus knew that if he wanted to get out of this place he'd have to play by their rules. So he sat down and nodded his head to show her that he was ready to begin.

She then opened the file, glanced at the page in the file, and looked back up.

"Alright, first question, are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" she stated as if she already knew the answer.

"The what?" replied Remus, knowing that he had to keep it a secret, even though he was shocked that Muggles knew about it.

The headmistress just glanced at him and wrote something down on the paper. She then looked him right in the eyes and frowned a little.

"Mr. Lupin, as I said, whether or not I answer your questions depends on how you answer mine. Now, should we try again? Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" she asked this time with a hard tone to her voice.

"Yes," he replied with a little tone of his own.

The headmistress smiled, and looked up at him. She could tell he wasn't very happy, but this was only the beginning.

"Thank you, now why did you come to the town of Moonlit?" she asked, still with a tone that made it seem as if she already knew the answer.

"To find information regarding this school and to find out if there was anyone willing to help in our fight," he stated.

"I see, and why did you want to find information about us?" she asked, getting up and walking around.

"Well, I don't know why, all I know is that this is what I was ordered to do," he stated as he watched her pace back and forth.

"Mr. Lupin, what do you know about a girl named Hermione Granger?" she asked, struggling to hold in the emotion that was coming out.

Moony wasn't ready for the question and some part of him was starting to feel that she knew something about her, but he couldn't point his mind to it.

"I-I'm sorry, could you ask that again?" he stammered, trying to understand where this was going.

Vanessa sat back down in the chair and glanced up at the window of the observation area. She then turned back to him, with sadness in her eyes.

"What do you know about a girl named Hermione Granger?" she asked. You could see her breath as she talked.

Moony could tell that it was getting a little colder in the room.

"I know that she was a good friend of mine, and went to a school where she was the most gifted person at schoolwork I have ever known," he replied giving basic information anyone would have known.

The brown-haired woman smiled at what he said and she felt like crying but knew this needed to be done.

"It sounds as if you knew her, can you tell me anything else about her?" she asked, full-heartily wanting to know more about her.

Remus didn't know why she wanted to know about someone who was dead, so he told her little of what he knew about her—just some basic information like who her parents were and that she didn't have very many friends, but that she did have two best friends, and they were always getting themselves into trouble.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this information has helped me," she told him with a happy look in her eyes.

"You're welcome, but could I ask why you wanted to know about someone that is dead?" he asked, even though a part of him didn't think it wasn't a good idea to ask.

The headmistress just glanced down at the paper and then back at him with a cold look in her eyes.

"Mr. Lupin, if told you that she wasn't dead what would you think?" she asked as if she knew what he was going to say.

Remus could tell that this person's moods changed quickly. He looked at her for sometime, as if she was trying to tell him something, and he knew deep down what it was. His eyes widened and he just kept staring at her, but she was just reading the paper in front of her, she was waiting for him to answer.

"I would have told you that you're mad, but something tells me that you know something about her," he stated. There was something in the back of his mind that was trying to put something together, but he still couldn't understand.

"Mr. Lupin, to tell you the truth, I know very little about the person you knew as Hermione Ganger," she replied with sadness in her voice, but from somewhere it was getting much colder in the room.

"Now, what can you tell me about a boy named Harry Potter?" she asked, watching him very closely.

"What the bloody hell, why are you asking that?!" he yelled, standing up and taking a step back.

"_Why, why are you asking? What are you trying to get out of me?" _he thought just watching her as she just stayed there, waiting as if he was a child who needed to calm down.

"I'm going to ask again, what do you know about Harry Potter?" she asked firmly as she began to get a little upset with him.

"Why would you care about what happened to him? You didn't even know him," he asked flat-out with anger in his voice.

The headmistress didn't miss the tone he used; she stood up and slammed her fist into the table. As her hand touched the table it turned to ice, and shattered into little pieces.

"I care because it will help me and my brother, and now I'm going to ask you _one_ more time, what do you know about Harry Potter?" she asked with an icy glare in her eyes.

This scared Remus because he had never seen anyone do that before, and—as if the shattered remains of the table weren't enough of an indication—one look in her eyes told him she wasn't kidding around. He felt cold and knew that this wasn't going to help if he kept it up; everyone knew that no one besides Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny could bring up Harry and Hermione when talking to him because it was a very emotionally subject for him.

"Mr. Lupin—I know it must be hard for you, but think about how you would feel if you knew very little information about them," she stated with tears in her eyes. She slowly sank to the floor, and then looked up at him.

"Remus, you know. Please just answer the question—I can't take too much more of this," she pleaded with him.

As for Remus he had known from the first time he saw her that it was her, but he couldn't come to really knew if it was or wasn't her; his mind wouldn't accept the possibility. He slowly walked over to her, fearing that his mind was playing with him.

"You're Hermione, aren't you?" he asked looking, into her eyes.

All she could do was nod her head. She then got up and as she tried to get a hold of herself the door opened and her husband quickly walked to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" it was a dumb question to ask, but he felt like he needed to ask. She just threw herself at him and started to cry.

"Colonel, take her home for now, I will finish up," stated the headmaster as if it was an order.

"But, sir..." he stated but one look at his commander's face told him not to question him. He then nodded and knew that he need to take care of his wife, and knew this might take awhile—her summon pet had almost taken over. Alex tenderly led his wife towards the door with his arm around her shoulders. At the doorway, the headmistress stopped and looked up at her brother. He smiled at her, and told her that it would be alright. She knew he was telling the truth and she let her husband take her home. When they were out of sight, the headmaster turned and stepped into the doorway, his sunglasses on. In the small room he found a person who appeared to be deep in shock.

"Mr. Lupin, I feel that for the time being you will be staying here with us," he stated.

Remus just looked at him blankly, he was having a hard time coming to the reality that Hermione was alive, and if she was alive then that meant that... He turned his eyes to the man next to the door. He heard what he'd said but it was so much so fast.

"Are you him?" he asked, knowing the answer before the question left his mouth.

The headmaster just smiled a little, and walked inside the room, there were now three men out in the hall.

"Mr. Lupin, for the time being you will be staying at Atlantis for one month, and until that time is up you will not leave this school," he stated as to make it clear that it was not questionable.

All Remus was could do was nod his head, he was in too much shock to think right, but something did come to his mind.

"Wait, what about my family? They'll be worried," he stated knowing it would do little good.

Daniel nodded to the men outside. The moved inside and went up to Remus and slowly started to move him to the door. They stopped at the door, when the headmaster stated to talk again.

"Mr. Lupin, your family will be informed that you will be here, I will see to it personally. As for your question, I can tell you this, I am but I'm not," he then told the Lieutenant that was with him to tell Remus the rules and then he signaled for them to take him away.

The Lieutenant and his men took Remus to one of the guest quarters. The Lieutenant told him that he was never, at anytime, to call the headmaster and headmistress by their real names and he was to never to try to leave the school. He would help out around the school if it was needed. He wasn't allowed to be on the top floor at anytime, unless the headmaster or headmistress called for him, he had free reign around the first floor and to his room, and if he was to try to leave without being told to he would be shot at. Remus told him that he understood. The Lieutenant and his men then left him to himself. Before they left, one of the men told him that they would have someone bring some food for him. He then closed and locked the door.

Remus just smiled a little, and then started to cry. Part of him felt overjoyed that they were alive but another part of him was upset and a little angry with them. He finally fell asleep on the bed.

Daniel walked back to his office, and opened his laptop, and stated to type a letter to Remus' wife and family. It told them that her husband was alright, and that he would be staying with them for sometime and that they shouldn't worry, and if, in a month's time, he was not returned to go to the place he was sent. He then printed the letter and signed it, and put it in an envelope. He turned off his laptop, walked over to Anthea, and asked her to send for Jason and Mina. She nodded and called them. He didn't have to wait long before the two showed up.

"You needed to see us, headmaster?" asked the brown-haired man with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Jason, I would like you and Mina to come with me to deliver a letter," he stated as he started to walk down the hall. They followed him to the elevator, down to first floor, and out to the parking lot. They went to their dark motorcycles, got on them, strapped on their helmets, and took off. It would take about four and a half hours to get to London from where they were, with a little help from their magic.

As they left Jason pushed a button on his helmet.

"Sir, why are we delivering a letter, when we could just have just sent it by mail?" he asked even though he didn't care—it wasn't every day that the headmaster asked you to come along with him on a mission and he wasn't about to let his Commander go without him, and he knew that his best friend Mina wasn't about to do that either.

"Jason, Mina, have you heard who is at Atlantis?" their Commander asked.

"No, sir, " they both replied.

"His name is Remus John Lupin; he work for the Order, and will be staying at Atlantis for about a month or so," he told them.

"So, then why are we going to London, sir?" Jason asked.

"I'm going because I gave my word that I would deliver a letter to his family, and you two are coming because you two are part of my sister and brother-in-law's team, and the fact is that you two would have tried to stop me," he stated with pride in his voice.

Mina and Jason just glanced at each other and nodded. They knew this mission had to do with his past, and they were going to do everything in their power to help him.

As they rode on their way, the sun started to set and they all felt this was only the beginning of a long night—what they didn't know was how right they would be.

**NEXT TIME- Luna comes face-to-face with someone from her dream, and Remus comes to understand what Atlantis is all about, plus a part of the past is shown, next time in chapter four "Fields of Hope."**


	4. Fields of Hope

**Waves of the Ancients**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Four: Fields of Hope**

**The night air was cool, and you couldn't really see any stars. A young woman with blond hair was walking out of a restaurant with her date Rolf Scamander. Their date had been moved to the end of the week, because Tom attacked a small town up north, and it didn't help that it was the same town that Remus had been sent to. To make things worse, Dumbledore wouldn't allow anyone to go check on him. Remus' wife wasn't very happy, but didn't say anything about it, although everyone knew how she felt. From what they found out from Severus, a small group of Death Eaters were dead, but how they died no one knew****―****they couldn't even find the bodies. Voldemart wasn't very happy but had other plans.**

**"So, what did you think of the food?" asked her date.**

**Luna glanced at him and gave a small smile. It was nice, if she was being honest with herself.**

**"It was different, but all-in-all was very nice," she replied in her dream-like voice.**

**"Why do you do that?" he asked while they walked down the busy sidewalk, which was bustling with families and couples. On the street, the traffic was coming and going.**

**"Why do I do what?" she asked trying to come up with what he was getting at.**

**"That dream-like voice," he stated as they stopped at a traffic light and waited for the light to turn so they could walk across the street. They were on their way to the park.**

**"I don't know****―****I just do," she stated with a little annoyance in her voice.**

**He sighed, but smiled, he was on a date with his dream girl, but knew he had to play it cool. After the most recent attack she wasn't in any mood. The light changed, signaling that they could walk. **

**As they walked the blonde glanced around. She saw couples walking passed them; the vehicles were waiting. She thought it would be nice someday to try and ride in one, just to see what it was like. As they got closer to the other side of the street, she saw a biker lean over her black bike and ask a biker next to her if he was alright. Luna turned to get a better look****―****something about the biker that was shaking his head was making her heart speed up, but she couldn't tell why. It was then that the one she was glancing at turned to look right at her. She didn't know why, but she felt like she knew this person. The person turned to to talk the other biker. Luna turned away as well, feeling as if she had missed something. As the couple entered the park, the biker took off his helmet, and glanced to see his friends doing the same. They still had their headsets on. The light turned to green and they took off.**

**"Commander, are you sure you're alright?" asked Mina with worry in her voice.**

**Daniel nodded his head, but didn't say anything.**

**"Mina, let it be for now****―****remember these parts have some memory to him," replied Jason who was just watching his commander.**

**"Alright," Mina she stated but wasn't that happy about it.**

**"Thank you for caring Mina," came a reply from her headmaster as they stopped at another red light.**

**The blonde smiled at him, knowing that he meant it. As for Daniel, he was a little confused. He didn't know why. First he was just waiting for the light to turn so they could go, but then a young woman with long blond hair and weird looking earrings crossed by them with a another man next to her. Then he saw images of a young woman about the age of fourteen standing in a forest petting a creature that**** had a skeleton-like body, two blank white shining eyes, a long black mane, and great leathery wings. He had no idea what kind of creature it was, but the woman in the images had the same earrings.**

"_**Are these images of someone I knew?" **_**he asked himself.**

**They then parked about a block away from Remus' house. The small house was about a mile away from the Order's hideout. Jason just smiled as he saw a couple of people stop to look at them as they got off their bikes.**

**"Commander, you do know they have Order members watching their home, right?" he asked while putting his helmet on this bike, and then he removed his firearm, and put it behind him under his jacket. He glanced and saw his best friend doing the same.**

**"I know," replied his commander putting his sunglasses on and also making sure he had his firearm ready. **

**The three started to walk down the street to the small house. They stopped in front of it, and their commander started to laugh a little, quietly. His two friends just glanced at him with smiles on their faces, even if they didn't know why he was laughing.**

**"Daniel, what's so funny?" asked Mina, giggling a little.**

**The black haired man just glanced at his friends and smiled.**

**"They put the **_**Fidelius Charm**_** on this place so other people looking at it will see nothing at all," stated their headmaster with an amused voice.**

**His two friends just started to laugh, because they could see it without any trouble.**

**"Mina, why don't you knock on the door?" her commander asked her.**

**"Why?" she asked a little confused.**

**"Well, I don't know, just go with it," he replied with a smile.**

**His lieutenant just shrugged, and walked up the small stairs and knocked on the door very loudly. When she didn't get any answer she tried again; after a little while with nothing happening, she glanced back at her teammates.**

**"I don't think they're home," she replied.**

**Jason was glancing around and nodded. With a slight smile, the headmaster told Mina to try again—and this time to tell whoever is home that they had information about the man named Remus Lupin. Mina just smiled back and did as she was told.**

**After waiting a little while, someone yelled though the door from the other side.**

**"How are you? And how do you know Remus Lupin?" asked a female's voice.**

**Mina turned to her commander to ask what she should say. He just shrugged and told her to go with it, but to remember the rules. She smiled—she loved it when she had free reign.**

**"We're sorry to disturb you, but we bring word about Mr. Lupin that we wish to give you," she stated.**

**Then she didn't get an answer. She thought about it for sometime and then it came to her.**

**"You should be able to tell that we're are not Death Eaters, or work for the Ministry," she told the person behind the door. **

**Finally the door opened a little and a woman with dark hair glanced out and saw a blonde with two young men behind her, one just leaning up against the rail. The other one was doing the same but was glancing around.**

**"You have information, about Remus?" she asked cautiously.**

**"Yes ma'am, we have information, would I be correct in saying that you are his wife?" asked Mina with a kind voice and a smile. **

**The other woman just nodded, and waited to hear what they had to say. Just then the man with black hair pushed off the rail, took a letter from his pocket and gave it to the blonde and then turned to the other man.**

**"Major, stay here with the lieutenant, and finish with this—I'm needed over in the park," he stated pointing to where he was going. He then took off running without hearing his teammate's reply. Jason didn't like it, but knew it was an order. He turned back to his teammate, who was handing over the letter. He hoped this wouldn't take long because he was getting a bad feeling and that meant only one thing—trouble.**

** Meanwhile, Daniel was running as fast as his legs could take him. He felt it, and he knew it was bad. That was one thing that he loved about his summon pet—he didn't really know where he was going, just letting his summon pet guide him. He just hoped that he would make it in time.**

**Luna and Rolf were just walking and talking about little things. Luna was not to sure where this date would go. It wasn't that she didn't like this man, but she felt a little off. It was then that they heard a scream. Instantly, they both pulled out their wands and glanced around.**

**"Where did the scream come from?" asked Rolf, who was keep an eye around all the trees.**

**Luna felt that something bad was happening, and then she saw a flash of green light. They both started to run to where they saw the green light. It didn't take long; what they saw was a young woman on the ground in a lot of pain. She was under the Cruciatus Curse from one of the Death Eaters in a somewhat small group—there were about fifteen of them. They were laughing at the poor woman. That was all it took and the blonde made the first move without thinking.**

**"**_**Stupefy**_**!" she yelled, taking the attention away from the young woman.**

**The spell was a direct hit and it took out the Death Eater who was doing the unforgivable, but by that time the others were now throwing spells at the young couple. They took cover behind trees and started firing back. It wasn't good; they were outnumbered. Luna glanced over at her date and saw that he was trying but he wasn't as well-trained as she was. Suddenly he got hit with a spell she didn't know. He fell to the ground and didn't move. She saw that his chest was moving, so he wasn't dead, at least not right now anyway. She knew that it was time to kick some Death Eater butt, so she did the only thing she could do—and that was to start repaying fire with fire.**

**"**_**Impedimenta**_**!" she screamed and took the Death Eaters by surprise, she had killed one of them, and the others took cover behind trees as well. It wasn't good for the blonde and she knew it. She was about to cast another spell to stop one of them that was trying to get behind her, but she heard a loud bang come from somewhere around her. The Death Eater dropped dead. Then it happened, a man with black hair ran up right in front of her and started shooting and taking Death Eaters out left and right. **

**"What does this man think he's doing? Muggle weapons don't work on wizards," she told herself out loud.**

**She knew that she needed to stop him before he got himself killed. She pointed her wand at him and cast a spell. The thing was that the spell had no affect on him. She was now confused—just who was this guy? He was moving out of the way of the spell like it was nothing. She had never seen anyone move like that before—not even Voldemort himself or the headmaster of Hogwarts—it was different in a way. Then she saw that his weapon started to change into a wand and now it was a whole different fight, because he was speaking words she couldn't even understand. It didn't take long before all the Death Eaters were on the ground either in pain or dead. He then started to look around as if he was looking for something.**

**Daniel just glanced around, he had made it somewhat, it looked like the woman behind him had held up until he could get here. He knew that the woman on the ground was alright somewhat, he had put a shield charm around her, but that wasn't what he was looking for. He kept trying to find it. It wasn't long before his teammates caught up with him, with their weapons at the ready.**

**"Commander, are you alright?" ask the other blonde, glancing around while walking up to him.**

**"Yes, Lieutenant, I have a couple of cuts, but that's about it," he replied smiling when he found it.**

**"Lieutenant, would you please walk over there and tell the children that it is safe to come out," her Commander stated pointing to a big group of bushes.**

**"Children!" exclaimed Luna, shocked that there were children around; if she had known that, she wouldn't have started firing spells like mad.**

**"Major, call Atlantis and tell them that we need a class four pickup, and check up on the young man behind the tree over there," he stated and then turned to the blonde behind him. As he turned around he saw it was the same woman from before. Flashes of the same image came to his mind; he shook his head. He then walked over to her.**

**"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked. **

**Luna was shocked, he was very good looking, but there was something about him that made her heart jump. He had messy black hair, but she couldn't tell what color his eyes were because of the dark glasses he wore.**

**"Yes, but who are you?" she asked, a little confused about what was happening. Then something hit her—did he just say Atlantis, as in the school that they were talking about at the meeting?**

**Daniel was about to answer when Jason walked up to them.**

**"Commander, a team will be here shortly, and, just to let you know, your sister isn't very happy," he replied with good fun in his voice.**

**Daniel just sighed; he knew that he was going to hear it. He glanced over to Mina and saw a very unhappy face.**

**"Lieutenant?" he asked watching her very closely.**

**The other blonde looked over at him, with a sad smile. He then walked over there, hoping he wouldn't see what he thought he would see. He glanced behind the bush and saw a man in his late forties dead with a child scared out of his mind and a little one in his arms. One was a boy who looked to be around nine or ten, and he was holding onto what looked to be his baby brother who couldn't be more than one year old, maybe two, if that. The baby wasn't screaming just asleep from the looks of it, and the boy wasn't moving. Daniel then heard a shocked voice behind him. He glanced around and saw it was the other blonde had followed him. Then the boy did look up at them, frightened, and told them to stay away.**

**"It's alright, those bad guys are not coming back," Daniel stated with a calm voice as he handed his weapon to his teammate, "Could you tell me your name? See I don't have anything that can hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you're alright," he stated showing the boy his empty hands.**

**"Michael," stated the boy. He was starting to feel calmer, though he couldn't tell why.**

**"Hello, Michael, my name is Daniel Knight, it's nice to meet you," he told him. **

**Daniel also assured the boy that he was safe and that he could come out. In return, Michael told him that he couldn't leave until his mother came back for them. Daniel sighed, he glanced over to the woman who was on the ground and knew that she was alive but that wasn't going to help if he saw his mother like that. He then waved his hand and the bushes disappeared and the young boy couldn't take anymore and passed out.**

"**Well, that works," Daniel stated with a smile, shaking his head and telling this teammate to watch them. **

**It didn't take long before flashes of red and blue lights were seen and more people started to show up. For Luna, she couldn't believe what was happening around her; she was now sitting next to her date as a nice woman in a doctor's clothes with a symbol of a white rose with lightning going though it on the right breast patch was looking her over to make sure that she was alright. **

**What really got Luna was the man they called Commander or Mr. Knight. He reminded her of someone very dear to her. The way he took control of what was going on, the way he smiled, she felt a blush come to her face. She shook her head. After a little while the female doctor told her she was alright, and that she should take her friend home after the commander had a word with her. The two stood to the side as they watched what was going on. They saw some people put the dead man's body into a body bag, and saw that the children were being put in a van along with their mother. They were still asleep. **

**As Daniel finished his work with a colonel, he walked over to couple standing on the side, just waiting to go. He knew that he felt he knew this woman but it was just a feeling. He had to admit she was very attractive**_**. **_**He felt a blush as well, but shook it off as he got closer to them.**

**"Well, I see that you two are alright," he stated to them.**

**The two didn't say anything, just watched him; he sighed and turned to the doctor.**

**"So, I can assume that our two magical world friends here are alright?" he asked. **

**The doctor told him that the young man over there was lucking to be alive, but other than that they were both very healthy. He thanked her and turned back to them.**

**"If I can ask again, could I please get your names?" he asked nicely.**

**"I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is Rolf Scamander," the blonde told him. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why.**

**"Lu...na," Daniel stated, his voice a little short. His heart was also racing, and those images started to flash even faster.**

**Luna watched him—he looked to be in pain. He had put his hand on his head, and then he stopped and glanced back at her.**

**"Sorry about that, my head started to throb, but, anyway, thanks for working with us, I hope we do it again sometime," he stated with a smile that was true, but Luna could tell there was something not right.**

**The commander turned around and started to walk over to his teammates and walked away as nothing had happened.**

**"**_**Do I know you?"**_** Luna thought watching him as he got into one of the cars and took off. She felt her own head started to throb, and her friend didn't look very well either. The two looked at each other and without saying a word they both headed to their homes.**

**The next morning Remus was up and about. From what he could tell, something had happened last night. The students were saying the headmistress wasn't very happy in this morning's class, but from the sounds of it, it wasn't that bad. That was so like Hermione—to worry and scold at the same time. He was still trying to get his mind around the fact that she and Harry were alive, but it was all so confusing to him.**

**As he walked around the grounds he felt something behind him, he turned and saw that same giant blue bird from yesterday. It just bobbed its head back and forth, apparently waiting for him to do something.**

**"Can I help you?" Remus asked it.**

**It just ruffled its feathers and warked at him; he had no idea what it was saying. He then heard giggling. He glanced to the side and saw that it was a small class with their teacher. It was the short haired blonde from the other night.**

**"Good morning, Miss Shield," he stated with a smile at her.**

**She just nodded at him, and told her class to say good morning to him. The class did as they were told. The Order member smiled; it reminded him of the time he was a teacher and he had really enjoyed that time in his life.**

**"What are you doing, Mr. Lupin?" asked the teacher, smiling at the fact that the blue chocobo was getting upset with him.**

**"I'm walking around the ground, because there is nothing better to do," he replied like it was a no big thing.**

**Rosa just smiled and turned to her class. She knew it would be great idea if this man understood what Atlantis was all about, otherwise the chocobo would be getting angry at him for quite awhile. Her summon pet was enjoying it too but also knew that it needed to be done.**

**"Alright class, why don't we show Mr. Lupin what we have learned so far?" she told her class.**

**They all beamed with happy faces and a look of joy in their eyes. That put Remus in a better mood. He wished his son could have that type of joy in his eyes. "Mr. Lupin do you know what that is?" Rosa asked him pointing to the chocobo behind him.**

**He shook his head, and watched as the teacher asked her class if anyone would like to tell him what it was. All of the hands went up. He smiled at that, and so did the teacher.**

**"Yes, Relena," Rosa said pointing to her.**

**"It's a young ancient soul, that takes on the form of a creature called a chocobo," the young student replied with a smile, delighted she got it right and remembered it. Just then, dozens of little different colored baby chocobos ran out of the bushes behind them, and ran around the students. Following them from the bushes, came the most elegant looking chocobo which was all gold. It just nodded its head at the humans and then laid down on the grass to watch its young as the students started to talk to them and pick them up. Rosa glanced at Remus and saw that he was very confused.**

**"Is there something wrong, Mr. Lupin?" she asked looking at him.**

**"I don't believe understand. What are ancient souls? And why are the kids playing with them and talking to them?" he asked.**

**"Good questions. Well for what an ancient soul is, you will learn in time what they are—or better yet—**_**who**_** they are," she told him.**

**"As for why the students are playing with them and talking to them, it's because they are learning about each other," she told him.**

**Remus still looked confused, so she tried as if she was teaching a new student.**

**"Have you ever heard of a Summoner?" she asked him.**

**He shook his head. He knew how to summon something to him—the **_**accio**_** spell did that. But he had never heard of a Summoner before.**

**"A Summoner is a powerful class of magical people, who have the power to summon an ancient soul," she told him. She told him to remember what her student had told him. He nodded, starting to understand, but not there yet.**

**"But most of the people around here are Muggles, not witches or wizards," he told her.**

**She just smiled and told him that you don't have to be a witch or wizard to become a Summoner, because you gain the power of the summon pet for whatever it may be. She then told him that, like humans, they had to grow up and, likewise, little baby chocobos had to do the same.**

**Rosa continued to tell him that like their wands, the ancient souls or—what they like to call them—summon pets chose the person which they will call master or mistress, but it's something that you had to learn, not be told. So she told him to open his heart, and then he would hear his.**

**He was shocked. Based on what she had just told him, that would mean that one of these little birds was his. He just glanced around, but stopped when he heard Rosa laughing.**

**"Mr. Lupin, I would believe you're a little too old for these little ones," she told him and then told him to look behind him. He did and saw the blue bird just standing there watching him. He slowly walked up to it.**

**"You're my summon pet?" he asked, a little confused.**

**The bird just nodded its head and, like yesterday, they both looked into each other eyes and that is when he heard it for the first time.**

_**"Human Male?" **_**it asked.**

**"You're talking into my mind?" Remus asked but felt stupid because that was the only way it could work, he had learned that from school.**

_**"I have chosen you, please allow me to be your summon that will guild you,"**_** it said.**

**Remus didn't know what came over him, but he felt that this was right and so he just nodded his head to answer his new friend. He then slowly put his hand out, and pet his blue chocobo. As his hand touched the bird a bond was made and a new power flowed through Remus. The children and Rosa all smiled at it, because you could see a fine glow of light blue around them.**

**"**_**Now you will start to understand what we are all about, Remus, and I believe Harry will be happy about it," **_**Rosa told herself.**

**As Remus started to learn more from his new pet, elsewhere in Atlantis Alex was walking to the gym. He was looking for someone, and knew that, like his wife, they had their place that they would go if they wanted to be by themselves. He could hear a ball hitting the court floor, then hitting the backboard. He smiled. As he got closer he saw his best friend and Commander doing some free throws. He stopped to watch. It was a little over a year from when they first met that Harry learned about the game and fell in love with it. **

**The two would sometimes stay up late in the backyard playing, and just talking about things. They'd lived at the guardian's summer home for about three years before they started working on this school. Alex knew Harry was confused about last night, because he wasn't usually this bad at free throws. **

**"You know, if you let coach see this, she may just kick you off the team," he stated, walking onto the court and up to the young man. The headmaster turned his head to him and smiled a little.**

**"Oh good, you can smile," Alex stated with a goofy smile and quickly caught the basketball that Harry threw at him. He turned and took a shot. The headmaster got the rebound and started to dribble the ball. **

**"I don't know Alex, the fact the Death Eaters were there was no shock, but meeting her, or just seeing her was like nothing I have ever felt before," Harry told him taking a shot. The ball hit the rim, with Alex rebounding it.**

**"Well, you did say you saw images and that you felt like you knew her," stated his best friend who now was dribbling.**

**"I know, I was so confused that he had to step in before I lost it," Harry stated as Alex passed the ball to him so he could do a layup.**

**"What did he say about it?"**

**The headmaster stopped and blushed a little. Alex just smiled.**

**"He said that it was part of the past and the young woman in the image and the person from last night were indeed the same," he stated.**

**"Was she hot?" Alex asked already knowing the answer, so he took a shot.**

**His commander just laughed a little, and passed the ball to him.**

**"Very, but it looked like she had a boyfriend, and you know that I can't," he stated with smile but a little sad look in his eyes.**

**Yeah, I know," Alex replied understand what his best friend was getting at. **

**The two just kept shooting some hoops for awhile before they had to go and teach their class for the day.**

**Next Time: One month has gone by, and Remus' wife has asked four young friends to help to go look for her husband, but finding him will be the easy part. Little do they realize the upcoming shock of learning who he is working for. What happens when they find him and realize he has changed in Chapter Five: "Reunion." **


	5. Reunion

Waves of the Ancients

By

Black Rose

Chapter Five: Reunion

There was a light wind, for traveling. Dark clouds moved across the sky, though the sun shone through here and there. Five young adults were walking along a dirt road up to the town of Moonlit. Two had red hair, one had blond, another had brown, and the other one, well, her hair color depended on her mood.

"Could someone tell me why we just didn't Apparate here, instead of taking the train all the way to the station and then walking all the way here?" asked the male redhead.

"Ron, for the _lasttime_, so it doesn't look like we came out of nowhere and scare the poor people. Besides, for that matter, Voldemort is watching our movements very closely, so we had to take the old-fashioned way so it would confuse them," stated his sister with a very annoyed voice.

Ron just sighed and glanced around him. Neville looked as if he was having the time of his life because he—and all of them, for that matter—didn't get out much, because of the war and their jobs. He then glanced over to the blond haired friend and saw that she, too, was enjoying the sights. There wasn't much to see other than open fields and some small patches of trees here and there. It was very calm and he liked it too, but it was just all this _walking_.

"Stop complaining, Ronald, you're starting to sound like my son," replied Tonks, who was walking a little ahead of them. She was on a mission, and by damn, she was going to find her man if it was the last thing she did. She had dropped off her son at her mother's house for them to watch him. She then had asked the four of them to help find her husband.

They were the only ones that she told about the letter. Well, after what had happened to Luna on her date, Tonks felt that she should tell someone, and since Luna had meet them too, why not tell her? But like any good best friend, if some happened to Luna, who would she tell? Her best friend Ginny, of course. And you can see where this is going: Luna told Ginny, who told Neville, who then told Ron. So they were all on their way to Moonlit to find Remus and bring him home.

As the five got to the entrance, they saw a couple of gray vans come out of the town. The group walked in and saw a very busy town. It looked like school had just gotten out for the day; everywhere they looked there were kids and teens talking, walking home, or just playing around. People saw the five and just gave them strange looks. Some just glanced their way and went back to their work. Others didn't even take notice of them. It was the young kids that took notice because they were new, so they had never seen them before.

"Well, this town seems very lively," Neville stated, as it was more of a shock to him than anything. In most places he knew that people or, for that matter, kids were not allowed outside because they feared that they would be taken or killed.

"You're right, Neville. It is really lively, which is really strange," stated Ron.

The three girls nodded their heads in agreement. After awhile, they started to split up to see if they could find Remus, or find any trace of him. They made an agreement to meet back at the central marketplace in a couple of hours.

After talking and looking around and listening to people they found no trace of Tonk's husband, so they each headed back to their meeting area to discuss what they would do next. Luna was the first to arrive. She sat down next to a fountain and watched the people around her. Then she heard a girl's voice scream out her friend's name.

"Snow! Get back here!" yelled the young girl.

The next thing that Luna saw was a young girl with very long brown hair stop and look behind her to see a long blond haired girl of her own age run up to her, panting.

"Snow, why didn't you stop the _first _I called for you?" asked Serena.

Snow just tilted her head to the side and looked at her with a strange look on her face. Looking confused, she brought her hand up to her face as she thought.

"When did you start calling me?" she asked.

"When you took off after gym class," Serena replied.

"Oh, I must have been spacing out..."

"No kidding, I called you all the way from the school and all the way here to the marketplace," her blond friend told her, finally catching her breath.

"Sorry about that, my summon pet sorta wanted me to come here for some reason," replied her best friend.

This caught Serena's attention and she had a worried look on her face. She knew from personal experience that sometimes summon pets needed you to be at a certain place for a reason.

"Do you know what about?" asked Serena.

Snow shook her head and thought it was weird too. The next thing that they heard was another female voice calling them.

"Snow, Serena, over here," yelled an older woman's voice.

They turned their heads to the right and saw Alice and her daughter, Heather, walking up to them. Each of them were carrying woven baskets filled with supplies for the diner. The four said hello to each other.

"What are you two doing here? Won't Atlantis be leaving shortly?" Alice asked with a stern and worried voice.

"We were playing at the playground around the high school...." before Snow could continue, they heard another female voice. This time they all knew who it was.

"Snow, Serena, you know better than to walk around by yourself, even if you know this area," stated Snow's mother, walking up to them with a very upset face. Snow and Serena just looked at each other and walked very quickly behind Heather, who was also behind her mother. They all knew that if the Headmistress was upset then they were in trouble. As for Alice, she was enjoying this. It looked like the three had gotten themselves in trouble _again_, though she wasn't quite sure how her daughter had gotten into this one...

"Hello Alice," stated the Headmistress with a kind smile. Alice smiled in return.

"Hello, Headmistress, I thought Atlantis was leaving shortly?" she asked. She felt the three girls trying to hide behind her and she giggled a little.

"Oh, well it is, but my husband forgot to get a couple of things before we left, so we came into town to get them. They should be done loading the vans and shipping them to the school," she told her friend.

"Well, that does sound like your husband doesn't it," Alice stated with a knowing smile.

The Headmistress just smiled and nodded. "Alright, you two, come out here, or you will be getting a punishment from the Headmaster," she stated with a voice telling them that she wasn't kidding. The three girls quickly came in front of her—everyone in Atlantis knew that you didn't want to have detention with him.

"Alright, let's get back to the diner. Your father should be do....." the headmistress stopped dead in her sentence. She swiftly pulled her sunglasses from her pocket and put them on. Everyone saw the instant change in her eyes and in her voice.

"Mother?" asked Snow, glancing up at her mother.

"Alice, take the girls back to the diner. Right now," she stated very coldly and with an icy voice.

Alice nodded and told the girls to come along, with her own cold voice. Heather glanced at her mother's eyes and saw that they were red and not changing back. The three girls looked at one another and their eyes changed color again. They nodded and knew this was bad.

When they got to the diner, Steven and Alex were talking. When they walked in, Steven and Alex felt the change and saw all them with different eye color.

"Sweetheart?" asked the Colonel.

"Steven, take Alex to the central marketplace where his wife is—right now," she told him, almost yelling at them.

The men didn't need to to be told again, they were already out the door, and running up the road to the marketplace.

"Miss Shield, is everything alright?" asked one of the women in the diner.

"No, things just got ten times worse, but it will be alright," she replied calming down and glancing at the girls. They were in a little huddle talking to each other. Alice smiled and knew that they were up to something again.

"Harry?" she asked out loud.

"In the kitchen, Mom," he called back.

The mother walked into the back, to speak to her son. As for the three girls, they were talking about what had happened. Snow wasn't happy that her mother and father were outside dealing with whatever they were dealing with and she was here and knew that she needed to be with her mother and father. Her best friends felt the same as her, but more for their friend than for her parents.

"Don't worry Snow, your mother has one of the strongest summon pets known to man—whatever is happening, she can take care of herself," Heather remind her with a smile.

Snow knew that, but what scared her was the fact that her mother may have to summon, and she had only seen it once. Her mother had stood in front of her as a group of bad men who were trying to take her away from her mother. She was four, and her mother was all by herself, and she was forced to summon her. Her mother's summon was very beautiful. It had on a snowflake dress, adorned with jewels. The next thing that had happened was it got icy cold, and then it was gone. Snow had felt her mother's warm body embracing her, telling she was sorry, but it was the only way. Peering over her mother's shoulder, she glanced around and saw pieces of frozen parts. She couldn't make out what they were, but her mind knew, as did her mother.

Snow glanced out the window; it wasn't that her mother had killed them, it was the fear in her mother's eyes that had scared her. Her friends just hugged her, and they waited. They knew what she was thinking because that was what they were thinking; the girl's summon pets were almost like sisters.

Back at the central marketplace, Vanessa watched her own daughter leave. She then very slowly turned to the small group that was watching her.

"You know, it is not polite to listen to other people's conversations," she stated as she turned to face them.

The five people look at her strangely. She looked at each one, she had a feeling that she knew them, but didn't know who they were. It wasn't until she looked at the red haired male, then flashes of images came to her head. She saw what looked to be at a dance, and that she, or someone who looked like her, was talking to a red haired young man.

_"He's using you," stated the male._

"How dare you?!" exclaimed the female.

_"Besides, I can take care of myself," stated the female._

_"I doubt it, he's way too old."_

_"What?! What, that's what you think?"_

_"Yeah, that's what I think..."_

_"You know the solution then, don't you?"_

_"Go on."_

_"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does."_

Vanessa's head began to throb, and her eyes dilated in pain. She moved her hand to her head.

As for Luna, this looked likedéjà vu, but it was male last time.

"Are you alright?" asked the redhead female. She was having a hard time with this person; she felt like she knew this woman, she looked like someone she once knew. The other three were having the same feeling, but for Ron it was the worst. This woman look like a copy of his late best girl friend Hermione, if only he could see her eyes; also she was looking at him when she got a headache.

"I'm fine," the headmistress told them, trying to get a hold of herself. Her summon pet wasn't very happy with these people, and to tell the truth, neither was she.

"Are you sure?" asked Tonks with worry in her voice.

"Yes, now could I ask why you were listening to our conversation?" asked Vanessa as she slowly moved her hand behind her and felt her gun. She felt uneasy with these people.

It was the blond that answered ,"We're sorry about that, it's just that we're looking for a friend of ours and that a letter from the school you were talking about said to come here," replied the blond with a dream-like voice.

"Oh, and what is your friend's name?" asked the Headmistress, slowly taking her gun out from behind her. All five of them saw that she was doing something behind her back, and they started to move to get their wands, but the brown haired woman was ahead of them.

"Don't try it," she told them with a tone of warning in her voice. She then moved so quickly that they didn't see it coming—she had her handgun pointing at them, ready to shoot if need be.

Luna saw her friends slowly moving to their wands, she knew what they were thinking, but after what happened about a month back, she knew that if this woman was anything like the cute black haired man then it would do little good.

"Vanessa!" yelled a man's voice.

Her husband ran up to her with Steven right right behind him. What the two men saw was not a welcoming site.

"Vanessa, why are you pointing your gun at them?" asked Colonel Shield. Glancing around he could tell this could end up bad if they didn't handle it right, and more so for the people he didn't know than them.

"They were listening to the conversation between your wife and me, and I don't like the look they're giving me," she stated with a very cold voice.

Steven and Alex just glanced at each other, and nodded. They had a better understanding on what was happening. From the time that they had met her, she had never liked people listening to her conversations if they were not a part of them. As for the looks, this was still something they couldn't understand.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure they didn't mean it," her husband said reassuringly as he come to her side.

The Headmistress didn't move her eyes from them. Her husband put a soft hand on her shoulder, but didn't say anything more. Vanessa somewhat calmed down, but still had the gun pointed at them.

"I have never seen you folks around here before, do you have some business here?" Colonel Shield asked, just watching them very closely. He could tell they were going for their wands, well other than the blond, who looked like was trying to figure something out.

"I wouldn't take out your wands if I were you; you don't know what you're messing with," he stated as a warning.

"He's right guys—don't. If she is anything like Mr. Knight that I met before, our wands will do little good," Luna told them as if it was an order. Her friends stopped what they were doing.

Alex just glanced at Luna and thought about something. He then smiled. His wife glanced at him

"Alex, what?" she asked, not too sure if she liked the look on his face.

"Vanessa, remember what your brother told us after he got back from that night..." he told her calmly and with a smile.

Then it hit her, hard. Her eyes widened and she looked straight at the blond, who was a little taken aback.

"If you don't mind me asking, but would you be Luna Lovegood?" asked Colonel Night.

"Yes, I am, how did you know my name?" asked the blond with confusion in her voice. She was sure that she didn't know them, other than the brown haired woman was acting a little like Mr. Knight. Then it hit her.

"You know Mr. Knight, don't you," she stated not asked.

The Headmistress stopped pointing her gun at them, but didn't put it away.

"Yes, he is my brother, and you must be that cute blond that he was talking about," said the Headmistress.

Luna blushed because the guy she saw thought she was cute, but she shook it off.

"Could someone answer the question I asked?" asked Colonel Shield who was a little confused about what was going on.

The older woman of the group answered him.

"Yes, I got a letter telling me that your school had my husband and if, in a month's time, he was not returned to go to the place he was sent to," Tonks told them.

The husband and wife looked at each other and turned back to the group. They half-heartedly smiled at them.

"Just give me minute," replied the Headmistress walked away a little and took out her cell phone with her other hand and speed-dialed her school.

Back at the school, the Headmaster was talking to a team that was going on a reconnaissance mission and was about to head out when Anthea walked up to them with a funny smile.

"Headmaster, the Headmistress is on the phone for you," she told him.

The Headmaster turned to her, and smiled a little. He told the team they had a go, and to be safe. As they left, he took the phone and thanked her. She smiled and went back to her work while the headmaster walked to the office and closed the door behind him.

"Hermione, what is going on? I can feel your summon pet is very upset."

"_Daniel, we have a problem. Mr. Lupin's wife is here in Moonlit," _she told him.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little; he had done it again.

Shaking his head in disbelief at his own absentmindedness, he replied, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot, it's been a month already? Wow, time sure goes fast..."

_"Daniel..." _his sister stated with worry and sadness in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"_She came with some friends of hers, and one of them is Miss. Lovegood."_

Harry didn't know what to think, some part of him was overjoyed that he could see her again, but another part was scared that she would bring more of his past back to him, and then something hit him.

"Hermione, did you remember something too?" he asked, sitting down in his chair.

His sister didn't say anything for sometime, and this worried him.

"Hermione?"

_"I'm here, and yes—I'll tell you later, but right now what do we do?"_

Harry thought about it, and he knew the answer; Remus needed to tell his wife, and the fact was that if these people knew more information, it could help, couldn't it?

"Bring them here," he stated with worry in his voice.

_" I had a feeling you would say that."_

"I could bring Remus to you, but if they do have information that could help us, then we should take a chance and see what happened, and, if nothing else, we would have home-field advantage," he explained.

_"I know, but these people make me uncomfortable," _she told him.

"Yeah, I can feel that; your pet is very unhappy right now, but if you don't want to do this, then we don't have to. I can just bring him to you and they all can talk there," he said with an understanding in his voice.

_"No, you're right, we need to know..."_

"But if your uncomfortable..."

_"I am more uncomfortable with what I saw than them coming to Atlantis,"_ she told him very quietly.

"I understand. Please bring them and then we'll talk talk about it, alright," he told as an order and with a kindness in his voice.

_"Understood, sir," _she replied, also with an understanding voice. Then she continued, _"Brother, tell me it's going to be alright."_

_"_You know the answer to that question, my dear big sister, it's always been there," he replied to her with a lot of emotion in his voice.

_"Thanks, I know we'll make it through it,"_ she told him, feeling that she was about to start to cry.

"If not, our summon pets wouldn't have chosen us like they did," he replied halfheartedly.

Vanessa laughed happily because it was a choice, and it was the right one they had made.

_"Alright, we'll be there in a little while,"_ she stated and hung up the phone.

She then smiled and walked back to the small group.

"So, what did he say?" Alex asked his wife.

She smiled at him carefree. She then turned to them.

"I have just been ordered by the Headmaster of Atlantis to bring you five with us to Atlantis. Colonel Night, please escort these people to the waiting area outside the city," stated with a tone that wasn't to be questioned.

"Understood," he told her, then she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, just wanting to know.

Half turning, she gave him a funny smile.

"Well, I was hoping to have our daughter with us, when we return," she told him as she headed to the diner with Steven next to her. As they walked back to the diner, she told Steven what had happened and that everything would be alright and that they would see them in a couple of months, or if they need their help with anything. His daughter was coming along, but his son was staying to go to school with his friends. When they entered the diner, Snow threw herself at her mother and started to cry. Hermione hugged her daughter tightly and told her it was alright, although she started to cry too.

While this was all going on, the group of five that had come to Moonlit just looked at each other—they were all a little confused about what was going on. Alex could tell.

"If you would like to see your friend, then it would best if you come with me," he told them and then walked away, not really caring if they followed him or not. He was more worried about his own wife and daughter, but he knew that this was an order from the Headmistress. The five just glanced at each other and then nodded. They started to follow him.

"So, do you think this is a trap?" Neville asked his friends.

"I don't believe so, Neville, but it would best if we keep are guard up," replied Ginny who was watching her brother and was a little worried.

"Ron, you alright?" she asked him.

Her brother just shook his head.

"No...something about that woman was making me remember an old friend," he told her.

"So you thought the same thing I was," she told him.

"Yeah."

Luna just watched them and smiled a little—she could tell that they all felt the same about this woman, but what got her was that this woman's brother had done the same thing. They both had those dark glasses on so you couldn't see their eyes. What were they hiding? And why?

"I believe you're right, Ginny," she told her best friend. The others nodded their understanding and started to follow the Colonel out of the city. They saw a small group waiting for them. The Colonel walked up to his wife and hugged her, and his daughter. Snow and her friends were watching the new people.

"Alright, before we take you to our school, I would like to let you know some of the rules ahead of time," the Headmistress addressed the newcomers.

"First, when we get there, you will need to hand over your wands for the time being," she stated as if it wasn't questionable.

The five were about to start saying something when she started to speak again.

"This is a rule that even your friend had to follow, also we have a lot of children there whose families were killed by wizards and witches," she told them with a sad voice.

"As for the other rules, your friend will tell you," she told them and then started to speak in words they couldn't understand and in a flash of white light they all disappeared.

While all this was going on, the headmaster walked out of his office and told Anthea to give him school wide. She nodded and typed something on her computer and nodded her head at him.

"Attention, all students and teachers, this is your Headmaster. I would like everyone to stop what they are doing and please return to your dormitories; also please change into your school uniforms, we are having some guests coming and they may or may not be welcome here," he told them, then paused to let this information sink into their heads.

"Also, as many of you know, the Headmistress and I have a problem, and these people will hopefully help in that, but please understand why they are here and when you're done return to your class and have a great rest of the day," he told them with pride in his voice.

He then nodded to Anthea and she turned it off. He then started to walk to his former teacher's room. When he got there, he knocked and heard someone tell him to enter. He slowly opened the door, and saw Remus was finishing putting on the school's teacher uniform. He smiled and knew that his newest teacher was coming along, and the fact was that the day he became one of them, it became a lot easier to talk to him.

"Remus," he stated.

The old teacher turned around to see his new headmaster and he smiled a little at him. Remus was a little upset at the fact that this man in front of him didn't know who he was, but the fact that he was alive put a smile on his face.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?" Moony asked him with kindness in his voice.

Harry smiled—even if he didn't remember him, a small part of him did, and the feeling that he got from this man was kind and caring, not one of hate or anger.

"Remus, I'm sorry, I lost track of time, a month has gone by and your wife and a couple of friends of yours are here," he told him with a sorry voice.

Remus just looked shocked. He, too, had forgotten.

"Where are they? What do I say to them? What do I tell about this? What do I say about my summon pet?" he asked, more to himself than to the headmaster. He then started to walk back and forth, talking to himself. The headmaster thought this was very funny and started to laugh.

"I'm happy you think this is funny," he stated with a wolfly grin.

"Sorry, but you remind me of my mother; she does that every so often," the headmaster told him while calming down.

Remus stopped pacing.

"You remember your mother?" asked Remus a little confused.

The headmaster watched him a little closely and then it came to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean my birth mother—I meant the woman that took care of us after what happened," he stated and the voice he was using told Remus not to ask any questions.

"Anyway, as for where your wife and friends are, they will be here shortly," he told him with a smile, then his smile faded away. He removed his sunglasses from his coat and put them on.

"Remus, I would like you to tell them everything you know other than who my sister and I are—allow them to figure it out on their own. Also, they will be questioned just like you were. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded his head, and knew it was an order.

"I understand. Is there anything that I can do to help?" he offered, not knowing if it was a good idea to ask.

The Headmaster smiled a little at him, and shook his head.

"Remus, you have already been helping, just by you staying here, and wanting to be with us—that alone is more than I had hoped for, but remember I'm not the person you knew and I hope you can understand what my sister and I are trying to do," he told him with tears in his eyes.

Remus just walked up to him, and slowly hugged him.

"I know I can't say your name, but know that I will help you, because I believe you are doing the right thing. Also, no matter what happens with my family, I will still be there to help you if you ever need, and you have to remember too that like you, I have a summon pet that helps me," he told him, feeling the tears in this own eyes.

If anyone could see from the side, a darker blue color flame was around them. Harry smiled because he felt it and knew what had happened. He just thought it was funny because this man was about to get a new level summon pet, but when he didn't know. The two stopped hugging and smiled a little.

"It's time you went to meet our guests," replied the headmaster.

Moony just nodded, and the two left the room and headed to the front of the school.

As Luna opened her eyes, she saw a huge city in front of her. She was shocked, and from the looks of all her friends, so were they. She then saw that the brown haired woman's clothes had changed. They were now a black pair of fitting pants and a white fitting shirt with a black and white jacket that had the symbol of the school on it. Her daughter and her friends had the same clothes but different jackets and but the male, who she believed was the woman's husband, was wearing what she thought to be a military suit—and very nice looking one at that.

They then heard some people walking up to them. She knew that one of them was Remus even from a distance and the other person was the cute black haired man, or in this case, a very handsome man. He had on the same kind of clothes as his sister; she frowned a little when she saw that he had those dark glasses on again.

_"Man, I would love to see his eyes," _she thought to herself.

The other people with them were Rosa, Mina, and her husband. Vanessa walked over to her brother and stood next to him, while her daughter and friends moved to the side to watch. As for Vanessa's husband, he walked up to his Headmaster.

"Welcome back, Colonel," stated his Commander with a small smile.

" Thank you Commander. Are you sure about this?" he asked a little worried about these people being here.

"Yes, Colonel, I'm sure," he responded kindly. The Colonel just smiled and moved over to his wife.

The headmaster walked a little in front of eveyone.

"Mrs. Lupin, I would like to say I'm sorry about not returning your husband to you like I said I would, and so I would like to welcome you all to Atlantis," he stated to them with happiness and pride in his voice.

Four of them didn't know what to say. This was a lot to take in. Tonks, on the other hand, just ran up to her husband and hugged him and started to cry. He hugged her. The headmaster just glanced at them and then returned his attention to the four in front of them. There was something about these people, as if he knew them. He knew that the blond was part of the past, and he had a feeling so were the other three.

"As one of you already knows me, let my introduce myself and my family," he stated.

"My name is Dr. Daniel Knight; I'm the Headmaster here and my sister, Dr. Vanessa Night," he said pointing to the brown haired woman next to him, "is the headmistress here. Her husband Colonel Alex Night, next to her, is the third Commander here. Captain Rosa Shield is to the right of them and Mrs. and Mr. Cyber are on the left of her," told them with a smile on his face. When the four didn't say anything, he turned to his new teacher, and knew what he was about to say was going to get them talking.

"Professor Lupin, would you be so kind as to introduce your friends to us and then I will tell you what is going to happen next," he asked his newest teacher.

"What?" Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna stated at the same time.

"Oh, good, you _can_ talk, I was thinking I was going to have to sign for you," the headmaster stated with a small laugh. Snow, Serena and Heather were giggling while the others were trying not to laugh.

Remus moved out of his wife's embrace and told her that everything was going to be alright and he would tell her everything in a little bit. He then walked to the side with his wife next to him.

"Headmaster, I would like introduce Mr. Ron Weasley, Miss Ginny Weasley, Mr. Neville Longbottom, and....."

"Miss Luna Lovegood, it's lovely to see you again," interrupted the Headmaster with a kind smile at her. The blond just smiled shyly at him. Luna couldn't help it, something about this man was making her heart jump and the same with him. She then saw Remus was about talking again.

"Well, yes, and this is my wife Nymphadora Lupin or as she likes to be called, Tonks," the Professor stated.

"Well then, I will leave Professor Lupin to tell you what is going to happen. It was nice to meet you," said the Headmaster and they all left except Remus who stayed behind with the newcomers. He then turned to them, saying that he would tell them everything when they were in his room.

Next Time-- Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna find out what had happened and what they are going to be going through. As for Harry and his sister, they find out a little more about themselves. Also Luna finds out what the Headmaster is hiding behind those dark glasses--- In chapter six: "Interrogations"


	6. Interrogations

Waves of the Ancients

by

Black Rose

Chapter Six: Interrogations

As a light breeze past them, Luna watched the Headmaster walk back into the school or whatever it was. She felt her heart drop. She really wanted him to stay and talk more. Remus saw her face and smiled. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Don't worry Luna, I have a feeling that you will see him again, very soon," replied Remus with a misty voice that they had never heard before.

The blond glanced into his eyes and found it odd that his eyes were blue.

"Remus, what happened to your eyes?" she asked, her voice with a hint of confusion, but more understanding in a way.

Remus just smiled at them with the love and care he had for them.

"I have a lot to tell you all—why don't we head to my room, then I will tell you everything, to a point, what I know and what happened," he stated, getting into his teacher mood. The four friends glanced at each other and nodded. Tonks, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what had gotten into her husband—he was so calm and carefree, in a way. His eyes were back to their light golden brown, and that haunting look was gone too. She walked with him, and he took her hand and smiled at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will understand soon," he told her softly so she could only hear him.

She nodded and smiled at him, whatever had happened, it had done him good, and she liked it. As they entered his room, they saw everything that Remus had seen when he first got to the school. They stopped and Remus waved his hand and six chairs appeared. They all took a seat and waited for him to start.

Remus just glanced around and thought about what to say—he knew that he couldn't tell them that Harry and Hermione were alive and running this school. He then glanced at his wife and smiled. She smiled in return.

"I believe that I should start from the beginning…" he stated. Thinking back to when he'd been assigned his mission, he told them what had happened to him when he arrived at Moonlit, and about the attack. He then told him them about his first meeting with the Headmaster and Headmistress. He left out the part about the basketball game, but smiled at the thought. When he told them about his run-in with Dean, everyone was shocked. He then told them that Atlantis was a school for Magical people and non-Magical people alike.

"Let me get this straight—this school has both Muggles _and_ witches and wizards?" asked Ron, who was trying to understand what was going on.

"Well, in a way. I believe the best answer would be that they are called Summoners; well, most of them anyway," replied their old friend.

"Summoner?" asked Luna with a shocked face and a confused voice.

"Yes, have you heard of them, Luna?" Remus asked with a smile.

Luna thought about it and glanced around. She was feeling something wash over her and it was very calming.

"I have heard of them in one of the stories in the Quibbler when I was very young," she told everyone.

"What did the paper say?" asked her best friend, who was setting right next to her.

"Not much. It was rumored that a very powerful group of witches and wizards were able to do very god-like magic, but then one day they all just disappeared. It also said that they were the ones who first built Atlantis a very long time ago, but, remember, this was rumored, so some of the information could be a little off, but from what I have seen not really…" she told them.

The others just looked at her with awe—well, other than Remus, who had a face as if that about right.

"Very good, Luna," Remus told her. He then looked at his watch, and knew that they would be here any minute now to talked to them.

"Alright, look everyone," he stated to get everyone's attention on him.

Glancing around, he saw all of them looking at him.

They saw he had a very worried face.

"Remus, what's wrong?" asked his wife, who could feel the difference in his mood.

Moony glanced around and knew that they were not going to like this.

"Alright, listen up. In a little while a group of people is going to be coming here and taking you four to different rooms, to ask you some questions…" he told them and gave them a little while to let it sink in, but before they could ask any questions, he started to talk again, "I know you're going to ask why, but hear me out—what they're going to ask you may upset you, but please hear them out. I have been here over a month now, and I know very little about what is going on; but it's important that they have this information," he told with a worried look, but an understanding one.

The four younger ones just nodded, even though they felt like something was missing in what he'd said.

Meanwhile, while the six were talking in Remus' room, the headmaster and everyone else were in the briefing room, going over all the information they had about their guests.

"Alright, I'd like the same thing as when we questioned Remus," the Headmaster stated.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Mina I would like you to question Miss Lovegood; Rosa, Miss Weasley; Alex, Mr. Weasly, and Jason, Mr. Longbottom," he stated. They all nodded their understanding. He then turned to his sister. She smiled a little at him.

"Sis, would you like to talk about what you saw? Or would you like to wait until later?" he asked, a little worried about her.

She sighed a little and told them what she saw, but it didn't help much, because she wasn't sure if it was her, though it felt like it was.

"So, you say that this boy and you were having a fight over something?" asked Mina, trying to understand.

"It looked like we talking about something or someone; I can tell he was jealous in a way, and I wasn't happy with him. What I can feel was that he hurt me, a lot, but I don't know why…" she stated, even more confused than before. Her husband just put his arm around her and told her that it was alright and that they would figure this out. She nodded, and then turned to her brother and saw that his eyes were closed.

"Harry?" she asked.

The headmaster opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I think, that we will get more answers after we question them; for the time being anyway," he addressed everyone. He then turned to his sister.

"Vanessa, I would like you to talk to Remus's wife, and if you feel the need to tell her who we are, do, but I will leave that up to you," he told her with a voice that said I don't mind but it's up to you.

"Daniel, do you think it's safe to tell her that?" asked Rosa with a worried voice.

He glanced at her and frowned a little.

"I don't like it, but I don't feel right that he has to keep that information from the person he loves and cares the most about," he stated with worry but a little hope too.

"That's why you wanted my wife to talk to her? So if she has any questions she can ask, but you two don't remember what happened before you woke up," stated Alex with a little anger and worry.

"That's very true, but I was mainly thinking that if Mrs. Lupin had a question about this school and its people and what we do here, it would be best coming from one of us—and not a new teacher," he stated firmly, showing that this decision was not to be questioned. Everyone nodded, and started on their way.

As the Headmaster and Headmistress headed to Remus' room, Harry was feeling weird—it was like his soul was jumping for joy, but didn't know why. He smiled at the thought.

They came to the teacher's door. Their new teacher opened the door and they filed in. No one said anything. Luna and her friends were just looking at them with a new awe, but worried. The Headmistress just walked up to them with a smile on. She and her brother had put their sunglasses back on. Luna glanced at the Headmaster and saw that he was standing next to the door. She felt that the headmaster and headmistress were hiding something; people don't wear those type of glasses indoors, but, then again, he had worn them that night… She then saw him glance at her, and she turned away, blushing.

"I believe Professor Lupin has updated you four on what is going to happen?" she asked with her cold voice.

Ginny slowly turned to her best friend

"Hey, Luna, you know if you think really hard, you could almost believe that she is Professor McGonagall," she whispered quietly. Both girls turned to look at the Headmistress, and then glanced back at each and covered their mouths so they didn't laugh out loud.

"Yes, Headmistress, I told them what is going to be happening," replied Moony.

"Then would the four of you please follow the headmaster to the isolation rooms," she stated. The four glanced at Remus, and he nodded his head to tell them that it was alright. The four then followed the headmaster out of the room and down the hall where there were four different doors. The first one he opened, he asked Luna to walk in, and then closed the door behind them. He then did the same for each of the others. After closing the door on Neville, he made his way back to his office to get some papers. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Neville walked into a room just like the one Remus was in about a month back. Glancing around, he saw that a man with black hair was sitting in one of the chairs; he looked to be reading a folder or something, but when Neville came in he glanced up and saw him. He had a friendly face, and he seemed kind.

"Good day, Mr. Longbottom, I'm Major Cyber," he told him, offering his hand.

The two shook hands and the Major told him to have a seat. As Neville sat down and the Major walked back to his seat, Neville glanced at the papers in front of them. He then saw that they had his name on them. This worried him a little. The major then glanced up at him.

" Well, let's get started," he stated.

Neville felt something was wrong with this, but nodded his head anyway.

"Alright, why did you join the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked.

When he didn't get an answer he glanced up at the young man, who looked to be his age. He saw a very worried person.

"How do you know about the Order?" he asked, a little too shocked to say anything else.

"We know about everything there is to know about he magical world. Now could you please answer my question," he told him while sitting back in his chair, waiting.

"I joined so I can take out the person that took away my family and friends," he stated with power and hate in his voice.

"Oh, yes, Bellatrix Lestrange," Jason stated, not asked.

Neville just nodded, thinking "_there__'s __something not right, it__'__s like he knew my answer before I state__d it..__. What is that he really wants?"_ Neville thought that something was amiss; he didn't go through Auror training for nothing.

"Major Cyber, please don't take me for a fool—ask the questions that you really want to ask," stated Neville.

Jason just smiled.

"Very well, what can you tell me about Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?" he asked, looking into Neville eyes. Neville eyes were very shocked; when Remus had told him that these questions would upset them he wasn't kidding.

"Why do you wanted to know?" he asked back.

"I would believe that is nothing you need to worry about, so I ask again, what do you know about them?" he asked with a tone that was hard.

Neville just smiled at him, shaking his head. Jason just looked at him, an evil smile on his face.

"Alright, Mr. Longbottom, if you want to play hard ball, let's play," Jason stated as he got up.

Neville watched him very closely.

"Mr. Longbottom, you do understand that you are at Atlantis, and the only way you're getting out of here is by answering my question?" Jason stated to him like he just won the little game.

But Neville just looked at him, shook his head, and laughed a little.

"I think you're the one that underestimates me and my friends," he replied.

"Oh, and why do you think that?" he asked, knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"My friends and I have been in and out of enemy holding houses, and this would be no different," he stated as if this was common sense.

"And that is where you are very wrong, Mr. Longbottom. We are not Death Eaters, and you have not dealt with Muggles that know how to fight your kind," he stated as a fact.

Jason was starting to understand the Headmaster and Headmistress a little better now—if all witches and wizards were this cocky, no wonder they felt the way they did...

"You have guns—that is _not__h__ing_, we have spells that can stop your weapons," stated Neville getting a little upset.

Jason smiled; he was getting through him and he knew it. He knew this kid wasn't listening to his blond friend. That would be their downfall.

"Mr. Longbottom if you wish to try and leave, by all means, try, but I can tell you, you wouldn't make down the hall," the major stated with a voice that said go ahead and try us.

Neville smiled and closed his eyes and thought of the park next to his house that he shared with Ron. He was trying to Apparate, but it wasn't working. His eyes shot open and he saw a smile on Jason face.

"What? You didn't think that Atlantis would stop you from Apparating?" the Major asked smugly. The next thing Jason knew, Neville had his wand pointed at him. Jason then stated to laugh. Neville was getting confused, why was this man laughing when he knew that he could kill him?

"Put the wand away, Mr. Longbottom, I can tell you right now, you wouldn't even be able to cast the spell before I pulled my gun and shot you in the head," he said with a cold tone. Neville locked eyes with him and then glanced down to see that he had his gun pointed at him.

_"When did he remove the gun, I didn't see his hands move," _Neville thought, and then he remembered what had happened at Moonlit, that woman was moving so fast, and if this man was just as fast, then there was very little he could do. Then he remembered what Luna had said. He slowly lowered his wand.

"That's better. I had a feeling that you would come around and understand that you don't know who you're dealing with," he said a little too happily. Neville didn't like this one bit, but he knew that he would have to play their game if he wanted to get out of there.

"Alright, you win. For now," stated Neville knowing that he needed to play it cool and hope the others were having a little better luck than he was. What Neville didn't know was that he had the easy one.

As Ginny was pacing back and forth, she was getting very upset. This blond woman, whose name was Captain Shield, was asking questions about two good friends of hers that were dead, and the worst part was this woman knew everything about her.

"Look, Miss Weasley, all I want to know is what you know about them, and then you can go on with your life," Rosa stated with a smug face; her summon pet was enjoying the show.

Ginny didn't like the look on the woman's face and she was half-tempted to go over there and knock it off. She wasn't called the fire demon by Death Eaters for nothing. When Rosa first talked to this young woman she felt it would be a good day for her, but not for the young lady. Ginny then hit the table.

"Look, I told you before and I'll tell you again, you tell me _why_, and then I will tell you what I know," she stated with a fire in her eyes.

"All I can tell you is that it's very important to the headmaster and headmistress," she said with a tone like it was no big deal.

This is what got Ginny so upset; why would a Headmaster and Headmistress want to know about two people that were dead? She looked over at the blond woman, who had her eyes closed, waiting for her to say something. She then glanced on the table and saw that the folder had a lot of information about her. Frustrated, Ginny thought, _"if they can get that kind information about _me_ themselves, then why can't they get information about Harry and Hermione?" _There was something missing here. The two didn't say anything for awhile. Ginny finally sat down, and thought over everything.

"One question, before I answer you; why is it so important that you have this information?" the redhead asked with a calm voice.

"The information will help them find something they lost," she replied without opening her eyes. Ginny was still confused, wondering "_Lost what, and why?"_ But she knew that she had to answer the blond now. While Ginny was telling Rosa what she knew, her brother—who was in the next room—was not in the best mood right now. Alex and Ron had been at it for thirty minutes now. As soon as Alex asked the question, Ron got very upset and pulled his wand at Alex, but Alex had his gun aimed at Ron, too. It was like an old-fashioned show down, but they were still yelling at each other.

"I don't _care_ what your Headmaster wants to know; bloody hell, I'll tell you nothing about them!"

"You don't get it, Mr. Weasley, we're not giving you a choice here, I know that you knew them very well—now tell me what you know!"

"Over my dead body!"

"I'm half-tempted to do that!"

"_Please_, you have a gun, and me a wand, you're nothing to me!"

"Don't get so cocky; you may have faced Voldemort, but you have never fought a Muggle before, and the fact is that we are trained to fight your kind, and our own," stated Alex in exasperation. Part of him wanted to shoot, but another part knew that he needed this information to help his wife and brother-in-law.

"What? You going to shot me? Please, I couldn't care less if you know how to fight my kind, but you don't get it—I will _die_ before I tell you _anything_ about them. They were my best friends in this world, and if you kill me, I will be with them," Ron told him with emotion in his voice.

_"He wanted to die—sad, very sad,"_ the Colonel thought to himself sadly.

"Alright, what would happened if you died right here, right now? What would happen to your friends in the other rooms next to us?" he asked knowing what would come out of his mouth.

"They would fight like hell to get out of here, and if they couldn't do that, they would die, just like Harry and Hermione would have done if they were with us," he stated.

"Oh, so Harry and Hermione would have died to save you?" he asked with cold voice.

"They would have given their lives to save us; you have no idea what we meant to each other," the redhead stated while the two moved around each other.

"Oh please, they would never in their lives save you, what, you can't even think right," he stated, with a smug look.

"You don't know what you're talking about, we went through Hell and back together up until they died, so don't tell me what they would or wouldn't do!" yelled Ron as he threw a spell at him. Alex just side-stepped it and shot at him. The bullet just passed Ron's left ear and it hit the wall behind them. Ron was very shocked now, he had put up a shield charm, but the bullet had gone right through it—it shouldn't have done that.

"_What the Bloody Hell was that?" _he yelled in his head.

"Shocked, Mr. Weasley? I told you that we were trained to fight you in almost every way," he stated with this gun still pointing at him.

Ron knew that he could win this with one spell, but he had a feeling that that would be a bad idea.

"I'll tell you this much, I don't care about you or your school, but I do care about my friends, so here is what I will tell you about them," Ron stated with his wand still pointing at him. Alex put on a poker face and nodded.

In the last room Mina was having a great time, but was still a little confused with this blond. She kept going on and on about these things called "Nargles," and it was even in her answers. Mina had a feeling that she wouldn't get anything out of her, even if she used her summon pet, but her summon seemed over-joyed about this blond.

"Alright, Miss Lovegood, I see that you're not going to tell me anything about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, so what will you tell me, other than about Nargles?" she asked nicely. Luna just gave her a dreamly look and shook her head.

Mina glanced around and started to write down something. Luna just watched her. Then Luna saw that she was writing about the Nargles, and she looked she was enjoying it.

"Why are you writing about the Nargles?" she asked the other blond.

Mina just smiled and told her that her daughter loved to hear stories about new and different magical creatures. The two stayed like that for some time. While this was going on, Remus was making some tea for his wife and the headmistress. After he got done with them he handed each a warm cup and settled down after making himself a cup. After a long wait, the headmistress put her cup down.

"Mrs. Lupin, I know this may seem a little off, but how do you feel about what your husband has told you so far?" she asked calmly and smiled a little.

Tonks didn't know what to say really; it was a lot to take in, first was the fact was that her husband was a teacher again, and also these people could be summoners, then there was that fact that Remus himself was hiding something from her, and not to mention that just it seemed it like these people knew what they were doing. It was all very confusing.

"I don't know, really... I mean, I'm happy that he got a job where they don't worry about his little wolfy problem, but I don't know if I like the idea of what you do behind the scenes of this school," she told the headmistress with a serious face.

The headmistress just smiled and so did Remus.

"Was there anything else you would like to say before I ask you some questions?" the headmistress offered with a kind smile. Tonks just shook her head. Hermione just smiled and asked the question. Tonks was a little taken aback by it, much as her friends were. She glanced over to Remus, who had a happy but worried face on.

_"Alright, my dear husband isn't that upset about this, and he looks more worried than upset... Also this headmistress wouldn't have asked this question if she didn't know something about them, so if my feeling as a mother is right, I would say that she is hiding something big,"_ Tonks told herself.

"Well, I don't know much about them, other than they were very nice, and friendly to their loved ones, but I would believe that my husband knows more than I do," replied Tonks.

The Headmistress just smiled. She'd had a feeling that she would like this woman. Then she remembered what her brother told her and thought it over with her summon. She nodded to herself.

"Mrs. Lupin, I feel that I should be up front with you, and why I asked that question," the headmistress stated with worry and hope in her voice.

"You know something about them," Tonks stated not asked.

"In a way..." the headmistress replied. She then very slowly removed her sunglasses. Tonks's eyes widened in surprise and she moved her hands to her month.

"_It can't be!"_ Tonks yelled in her head.

The Headmistress just smiled at her sadly.

"I can tell you're shocked, Tonks. I am really who I am, well to a point," she stated with a sad smile. She then put back on her glasses.

"Mrs. Lupin, I am Hermione Granger, but I have no memory of her," the headmistress stated and her voice told them not to ask anymore. The next thing they heard was a loud gunshot. The Headmistress just smiled to herself. She then got up.

"Thank you for hearing us out, but for now please don't tell the others who I am," she said with a commanding voice and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked out she saw Jason, Rosa, Mina, and a very upset Alex walk out of their rooms.

"I take it that yours didn't go so well?" she asked her husband with a little giggle; he was so cute when he got upset. She then kissed him, and he calmed down. The others just laughed and headed to the headmaster's office to report. As for Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Luna, they returned to Remus' room. They saw that Tonks was crying in Remus' arms. The girls asked if she was alright, and Remus told them that she would be, and that they really didn't want to talk about it right now. The four friends nodded in understanding.

"I just have one question for all of you—did any of the questions they ask upset you?" asked Neville sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yes!" came from all around him.

"Did have to with two friends of yours?"

Again the same answer, and they thought this over. Remus watched them very closely, he knew that it wouldn't take long for them to find out who the Headmaster and Headmistress were, but the big question was, what would they do? As Ginny changed the topic, they started talking about what they thought about the school.

Meanwhile, the head teachers and Headmistress walked into the command room and saw Harry getting off the phone. He then pointed his finger to the briefing room. They all nodded. They all took their seats and they didn't have to wait long before he came in with a big smile. His sister saw this and smiled in return.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked him as he sat down.

"We found one," he told them and left it at that. His sister nodded.

"Alright, I take it it went alright?" he asked.

Everyone just nodded. Harry took a minute to watch them. Jason looked alright on what had happened; Rosa, the same. Alex, on the other hand, looked very upset, and Mina, well she looked like a kid waking up to Christmas morning.

_"This should be good..." _he thought.

"Alright, let's start with Alex, just because I want to know why you look so mad," the headmaster started. The Colonel nodded.

"Well, it looks like you and my wife and him were best of friends, and you guys did almost everything together, and that you guys put your lives on the line more than once. Other than that, he gave basic information that anyone would have known," he stated with a very grumpy voice.

"I take it that gunshot was you?" asked Rosa with smug face.

"Yes, if anything, he was very full of himself, and really believes we non-magical people don't have a chance against him," he stated.

"Neville had somewhat the same attitude, but he found out that we know more than we're letting on," Jason said.

"What did you find out, Jason?" asked the Headmistress.

"Not much at all, really, he mentioned that you guys were friends until about your fifth year, and that he was happy to be a part of the team, other than that, not much," Jason reported.

The headmaster glanced at his sister and saw that she was thinking of something.

"Alright, Rosa, what did Miss Weasley have to say?" he asked.

Rosa just smiled.

"Well, it looks like I may have more information than all of you," she told them what she knew.

She told them about Harry saving Ginny in her first year and also that they'd been very friendly and caring, but then again just basic information again.

"Did she say how or why I saved her?" asked the Headmaster who was a little confused on why he would do that. Then again, it didn't help that he didn't have any memory of her, or of doing something like that.

"I did ask, but she didn't really want to talk about it," replied Rosa.

Harry turned to his sister, and saw her looking at him.

"I can't say I understand, but at least it's something," the headmistress said.

Harry just nodded, and then turned to Mina, who just looked happy. He smiled at her.

"Alright, Mina what did you find out?"

"Nothing," she replied.

Every one of them just looked at her.

"Sweetheart, then why do you look so happy," Jason asked his wife, a puzzled look on his face.

"Because she gave me information on a new magical creature called Nargles, and my daughter will love to hear about them," she stated very happily.

Everyone but the headmaster shook their heads, while the headmaster thought it was funny and laughed a little. After awhile he had Hermione give her report. The Headmaster thought it over a little and had ideas and he knew this was very weird, even for him.

"Alright, great work everyone, but I would still like to hear what Ms. Lovegood has to say, so I will talk to her," he told them.

Everyone looked at him with a worried look. He knew they cared about him, but he felt that he could get through to her.

"Look, we all know that if he didn't want me to do this, he would have stopped me before it came out of my mouth, so don't worry," he told them.

They nodded, but what he didn't see was that his sister's eyes had changed and she was smiling.

They all left to their own work, and Harry walked back to Remus' room. When he got there, he stopped and couldn't believe he was doing this. It just felt right, and he had no idea why. He knocked on the door. Tonks opened the door; she looked at him and smiled a little, and let him in. He found that Remus was talking to the person he was here for. The two redheads were in the kitchen, making something to eat, and the brown haired man was sleeping in a chair next to the window.

"Sweetie, the Headmaster is here," Tonks called to her husband.

Remus glanced up and smiled at him; he'd had a feeling that he would show up.

"Commander, what can I do for you?" he asked, walking over to him.

"Hello Remus, I was wondering if Ms. Lovegood would come with me; I would like to talk to her," he stated, more to her than to him.

Remus just turned his head to her, and she nodded. She then got up and followed the headmaster out, and closed the door behind her. Remus smiled just like Hermione, and went back to talk to his wife, he knew that they would have some alone time later.

The blonde and the black haired man walked into the elevator. The headmaster pushed a button, and it started going down. They were each in their own thoughts. Luna glanced at the man in front of her. She could feel her heart beating. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with him.

_"What is going on with me? I don't even know him, but why does my soul tell me that I do?" _she asked herself. Harry was having about the same thought, but was a little more worried. The elevator stopped.

"Please follow me, Miss Lovegood," he stated kindly to her. She just nodded and walked right beside him. They didn't say anything. Luna had a good idea what he wanted to ask her, but she wasn't too sure. They walked out into an open field with a very small pond and a forest all around. They stopped in front of the pond. The headmaster just sat down on one of the big rocks and glanced into the water. Luna just watched and smiled; he looked so beautiful, and calm.

"Did you want to ask me something, Mr. Knight?" she asked, feeling she better start this talk.

He just glanced at her and smiled.

"You can sit down, I'm not going to hurt you," he stated.

Luna slowly sat down on one of the other rocks and was glancing into the small pond, which had a very ocean-green color. They didn't say much, just enjoying the other person's company.

"Why didn't you answer the question?" he asked, not looking at her, just staring into the water. Luna turned to him and felt like she had done this before, but it was different last time.

She sighed, and also glanced back.

"Because I didn't really know them, I was in a different house than they were..." she told him.

"Ravenclaw," he replied, not looking up.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I don't know, it just came to me," he told her, and it was the truth; even if they had information on them, it didn't really tell what house they'd been in. His answer had just came out of nowhere.

Luna watched him for awhile. It was like she knew this man, almost everything about him.

"Why do you want to know about them?" she asked nicely.

He didn't answer right away; it was like he was thinking about how to answer it. She let him think, as she glanced around. This school was very beautiful, but it had a power all its own.

He glanced at her, she was very pretty, and he knew that he needed, no, that's not right, he _wanted_ to answer with the truth.

"Because, the more information my sister and I have, the better the chance is that we will remember," he stated turning his head towards her. This took her a little by surprise.

"What do you mean...." she stopped and just watched him. Something in her didn't know why, but she felt that he was trying to tell her something. She slowly moved over to him, keeping her eyes on him. He didn't move.

"What are you hiding with those glasses?" she asked very slowly and calmly. She then moved one of her hands to the side of his face and slowly took removed the dark glasses. She saw the most beautiful green eyes, and she knew those eyes. They were looking back at her, with worry, confusion, and hope.

"Harry?" she asked very quietly as she dropped the sunglasses on the ground.

All he did was nod and smile a little at her.

Next Time: Luna finds out that Harry and Hermione are alive but have no memories of their pasts. Luna must make up her mind of whether or not she is going to keep the truth from her friends. Harry starts to feel more alive with Luna around. Also a new summon is found, in chapter seven - " Faith"

A/N-- Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to let you knew that there well be more Luna and Harry time from here on out. Also the information I about to give you well help; a list of the different names in my story will help everyone, thanks for the suggestion, Elfwyn.

I may add to the list later on, ya. Anyone else who is not on this list, their names stayed the same, but a couple of them may have military titles behind it later on. I hope this helps you all---- Black Rose

Real name -- Harry Potter

Other names - Dr. Daniel Knight

– Headmaster of Atlantis

– Commander

Real Name – Hermione Granger

Other names - Dr. Vanessa Night

– Headmistress of Atlantis

– Commander

Real Name- Luna Lovegood

(Well have a different name later on)

Original Male/Female Characters

Colonel Alex Night- Husband of Hermione Granger / Third Commander of

Atlantis / Best friend to Jason

Snow Night- Summoner / Daughter to Alex and Vanessa/Hermione Night

Captain Rosa Shield-Teacher / Summoner / Friend of Daniel/Hermione

Colonel Steven Shield- Older brother of Rosa

Alice Shield- Summoner / Wife of Colonel Steven Shield

Harry Shield- Son of Alice and Steven / Older brother of Heather

Heather Shield- Summoner / Daughter of of Alice and Steven / Younger sister of

Harry Shield

Lt. Mina Cyber-Summoner / Teammate / Teacher

Major Jason Cyber- Husband to Mina / Teacher/ Best friend to Alex

Serena Cyber- Summoner / Daughter of Mina and Jason / Best friend to Snow

Night

Side Characters

- Anthea Topic

- Jamila Topic


	7. Faith

Waves of the Ancients

by

Black Rose

Chapter Seven: Faith

The sun was playing with Luna's and Harry's hair, making them shine. Both were now standing, looking at each other. One was shocked and scared, the other worried, and hopeful.

Luna's mind was going around and around.

_"It can't be, this has to be another imposter, but why is my soul telling me differently?" _she asked herself. She quickly took her wand and pointed it at him.

"Who the hell are you? And why do you look like Harry Potter?" she yelled at him.

As for Harry, he didn't know what to think, or say, for that matter. He knew that her fear would turn to anger very fast, but he didn't know what to say to make her believe that he _was_ Harry Potter when, in fact, he sometimes didn't believe it himself. All he knew was that when he woke up in the hospital he'd remembered his name and, other than the one memory he'd gotten back, he didn't have any recollection of his past.

"Answer me!" she yelled, throwing a warning spell at him.

The black-looking spell went passed his right ear. He just kept looking at her, right in the eyes. Now Luna was a very understanding person, and was a very calm person, but when it came to someone who looked like—or even acted like—her good friend Harry or Hermione, well, she lost it. Her friends were the most important people in her life, even if those two were dead, even compared to her father. Now don't get her wrong, she loves her father, but her friends have been her life, at least to a point.

"Fine, I'll take that face off you," she stated very calmly.

"I'm not going to fight you, Luna," he stated slowly and calmly. His summon pet was worried, and a little upset with her, but, like its master, it knew that fighting wouldn't do any good in this case. He opened his hand and his sunglasses floated into it. He then slowly put them on, as a spell was coming right at his head. He just moved his head a little and it passed.

"Luna, you saw how fast I was at the park, do you still want to do this?" he asked her as he side-stepped out of the way of another spell. Luna had on a poker face or a dreamy one, he couldn't tell which. In some ways they were very much alike. Two more spells came at him and he just moved out of the way, like it was nothing. This didn't make the Luna very happy.

"I don't care how fast you are. No one tries to impersonate my friends," she yelled at him with anger and sadness.

_"Luna," _the headmaster thought with sadness. He was beginning to understand. From what he got so far, someone else had tried to impersonate him and his sister, and, from the looks of it, deeply hurt Luna. He knew that he could finish this fight without even trying, but he knew, as did his summon pet, that they couldn't attack her. It was just something about her that made them not want to, or something like that.

Luna kept trying to hit the headmaster, what they didn't know was that Snow and her best friend Serena were walking to class, when Snow felt a sadness in her heart. She stopped and looked around. Serena glanced at her.

"Snow?" she asked and then she felt it too.

"Do you feel that?" the blonde asked her best friend.

"Yeah, it's like Atlantis is crying," she stated and then started to walk back where she'd come from, with her friend right next to her. It didn't take long to find out where. They entered the temple forest area of Atlantis. It was the only place in all of Atlantis that was so peaceful that some of the students liked to go there just for some quiet time. What they saw was not a happy sight. It wasn't long before their other friend Heather came walking to the area.

"Guys, do you feel...." she stopped talking as she saw that someone trying to attack the headmaster.

"Snow isn't that...."

"Yeah," she said with a very upset voice.

"Do you think we should help?" asked Serena.

The three looked at each other, not too sure what to do.

"Snow, I think it would be best if you called your mother," replied Heather as she watched the one-way fight.

Snow just nodded and took out the headset that her mother had given her just in case. She put it on and pushed the button.

"_Mother, can you hear me?"_

In a classroom, the headmistress was in the middle of teaching when she got a call.

"Just a minute, class," she told them, she then moved to the side of the room.

"This is the Headmistress," she told whoever it was.

_"Mother, can you hear me?"_

Hermione's eyes took on a worried look.

"Snow, sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked.

"_I'm fine mom, but Uncle Harry is being attacked by Miss Lovegood, what should we do?" her daughter asked with a little panic in her voice._

"Snow, where are you?" her mother asked.

_"Temple Forest," _came the reply.

"Snow, stay there, I'm on my way," she told her.

Her class was getting worried because it was getting very cold in the room. The headmistress turned around quickly and put on her dark glasses. Some of her students knew that it was bad if she put them on.

"Headmistress, is there something we can do?" asked one of her students, standing up and asking for the whole class.

Hermione smiled at her students. There were some older ones, but she felt that in this case the fewer people the better and her summon pet agreed, and was a little proud of her students.

"Thank you, but for now just read chapter nine and ten and then you may go," she told them and left the classroom with a cold breeze right behind her.

As she walked down the hall, she called the head office.

"Anthea,"

_"Headmistress, I was just about to call you, there seems to be a fight in the Temple Forest area," _her friend.

"I know that, Anthea, I'm on my way there now. I want Jason's team there, and have my husband's team on standby, and if he asks, tell him that it's an order," she said with a very crystal like voice.

_"Yes, ma'am,"_ came the reply.

Meanwhile, back in the Temple Forest area, the headmaster wasn't having a good day. He kept moving out of the way of Luna's spells.

"_Man, what do I do? I can't attack, and I can't get though that head of hers…" _he asked himself as he moved to the right. Then his eyes turned a whitish black color. He glanced to his right and saw his niece and her best friends and, not a minute later, her mother, along with Jason's team, armed and everything.

"_Not good," _he told himself, dropping to the ground and rolling out of the way of more spells.

He then felt a cold draft and his eyes got big.

"_OK, really not good," _he thought.

He saw Jason give his team orders to surround the area. He hit his headset.

"Sis, Jason, cancel that order!" he yelled at them.

Everyone but Luna stopped what they were doing, and just looking at him like he was mad. By this time Luna saw more people had arrived, and she wasn't happy, but she knew that if she could handle a group of Death Eaters, then she hoped—and that was very big hope—that she could handle this.

"You think your friends will stop me. I will die first!" she yelled at the headmaster.

The headmistress was just looking at her like she was half-tempted to do that, even if she and her summon pet didn't want to attack her. It was as if they couldn't, and they didn't know why. As for Snow and her friends, their summon pets appeared right next to them; jumping up and down. They were very upset.

"Mother, you can't attack her," Snow told her with a worried voice.

Hermione just glanced down at her loving daughter and smiled at her.

"I know Snow, but I don't want your uncle to get hurt," she replied.

"I think that it's a little late for that, I can feel it," replied Serena.

The headmistress just looked at her daughter and her friends and saw a very sad look in their eyes. Her motherly side took over and she hugged the three girls.

As for the headmaster, he was thinking of how to stop this before anyone made a dumb move. Then it came to him. He smiled a little. He then talked it over with his summon pet and got a yes.

"Everyone, stand back, Hermione please trap me and Miss Lovegood in an ice dome," he yelled at them. Everyone just looked at him. Hermione smiled and knew what he was doing, she then let go of the girls and then had to do somewhat the same thing with her husband, but a little nicer.

"Everyone behind me," the headmistress ordered.

Everyone nodded and did what they were told to do. The headmistress then slowly moved her hand in a way that it looked like she was drawing something out of thin air. Snow and her friends knew what she was doing, she was tapping into her summon pet's power. The headmistress then put her whole arm out and pointed at the Luna and her brother, and then snapped her fingers.

A bluish-white ring formed around the headmaster and Luna. Then, out of nowhere, an icy dome was around them. Luna was in shock. Never in her life had she seen that kind of power. She could even feel the coldness of the wall; her mind was taking all this in. As for the headmaster, he just sat down and leaned up against the dome. He then just watched Luna look all around her.

He smiled at little at her. He was glad that she'd stopped throwing spells. He then saw Luna's face go from awe to fear again. He sighed.

"Yes, Luna, we are trapped in here, and I'm the only one who knows how to get out," he told her and then started to talk again before she could.

"No, this isn't some transfiguration, or spell that will be gone by a counter-spell; this is really an ice dome," he told her.

Luna took this in and thought about what to do. She was a smart young woman, but something told her that he wasn't lying.

"_Why would he trap himself, if he didn't have a way out? But then again, he didn't seem that he did. Man this is getting confusing…" _She told herself.

"Luna, I can't make you believe who I am, when _I_ don't know who I am," he told her with his head down.

The blonde just glanced at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her Ravenclaw side was getting the better of her.

Harry just glanced up at her and smiled a little at her.

"Luna, if I was someone who wanted you dead, I could have done that at the park that night. I'm not someone under Polyjuice Potion, or someone that can look like him. I'm Harry Potter, from what I can remember," he told her with a small little hope that she would believe him.

Luna just looked at him, and then she remembered what he'd said before.

"You have no memories?" she asked as things were slowly coming together in her head.

The headmaster just nodded. He then told her a little of his past.

Flash Back

The sun was shining in through the hospital window. A young boy with dark hair was sleeping in one of the beds. He had a cast on around his right hand, and there was a bandage around his head. There were burn marks and cuts all over that could be seen.

The young man started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell. He moved his hand up to his head.

_"What happened? Where am I?" he asked out loud._

One of the curtains moved and a male doctor came in.

_"Hello, I see that you are finally awake," stated the doctor._

The young man just nodded his head.

_"How to do you feel?" asked the doctor_

_"Like I got ran over by a train," stated the young man._

_"That will go away in time, now can you tell me your name and who your parents are?"_

The young one tried to remember, but he couldn't come up with anything.

_"I don't remember, do you know?" he asked the doctor with a worried voice._

The doctor looked grim, and wrote something on is clipboard.

_"I would like you to try very hard to remember you name, alright?" he asked, not looking at the young man._

Then the green-eyed boy nodded and closed his eyes and thought really hard. Then it happened, he heard a voice; it was calming and very wise.

_"Little one, the name you are looking for is Harry Potter, but don't fear it," stated the voice._

He then reopened his eyes, and looked at he doctor.

_"I think it's Harry Potter, sir," but his voice wasn't sure._

The doctor just noted something on his clipboard and smiled at little.

_"Just like the other one," the doctor said, more to himself than to Harry._

_"I'm sorry, the other one?" asked Harry._

The doctor glanced at him and then pointed to a young woman with long brown hair who was sleeping in the bed next to his.

_"She woke up about a day ago and didn't know anything other than her name as well. Is she your sister?" he asked._

Harry just looked at the sleeping girl and felt like he knew her, but couldn't remember.

_"I think so, but I don't know," he told the doctor._

The doctor just nodded and said that she'd said about the same thing. The doctor then told him that he should go back to sleep for now, and he hoped to have more information the next time he was awake. Harry nodded, feeling sleepy again, even though he had just gotten up. He lay back down and was soon asleep again.

End Flash Back

"That was a little over seven years ago…" he told her.

Luna was just looked at him as if she wasn't sure whether what he'd just said was a fact or not. She was trying to find the answer in his eyes, but the dark glasses were in the way.

"How do I know you're not lying? And that you are indeed my lost friend?" she asked him with a little hope but more fear in her voice.

The headmaster sighed. He got up and slowly walked up to her. His summon pet was helping him keep his emotions in line, but this was breaking his soul and he didn't know why. He then stood right in front of her and, looking into her eyes, he slowly took off the sunglasses.

"Luna, when I first met you at the park that night and heard your name, I got back a memory, and it was of you. Here, let me tell you…

Flash Back

I was walking in a forest and I had some kind of school uniform on. I was following a path. I don't why or where I was going. A little later I ran into you, but you were smaller or younger. You were watching and feeding a horse-like thing.

_"Hello, Harry Potter."_

_"Your feet, aren't they cold?"_

_"Bit… Unfortunately, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared; I suspect Nargles are behind it."_

_"What are they?"_

_"They're called Threstrals,"_

_"They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit…"_

_"Different."_

_"But why can't the others see them?"_

_"They can only be seen by people who've seen death."_

_"So you've know someone who's died, then?"_

_"My mum, she was quite an extraordinary witch but she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got Dad. We both believe you, by the way. That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and you fought him and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you."_

_"Thanks, it seems you're about the only ones that do."_

_"I don't think that's true, but I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, if I were You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else, because if it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat…"_

End Flash Back  (A/N—this part came from OFTP movie, not book)

As the headmaster finished telling her his memory, Luna had tears falling from her face. She had a sad, yet happy look.

"Harry..."

The headmaster just nodded

"Harry!" she yelled and hugged him, never wanting to let go, and cried harder.

She knew it was him because no one else was there when it had happened, and she'd never told anyone.

As for Harry, he just held her and told her it was alright. His summon pet was overjoyed, but somewhat they both felt that they had done this before. Shaking the feeling away, he told Hermione to remove her dome. The next thing that happened was the ice dome started to crack and it fell apart.

What everyone saw was a welcoming sight, but they also knew it was sad one. The headmistress ran over to them with her daughter and friends.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked his sister.

Her brother glanced at her and nodded. He then turned back to the Luna and said something in her ear, and she nodded her head.

"I'm alright, but I believe Miss Lovegood needs to get some rest, would you be so kind and take her back to Remus' room," he told her.

Hermione just smiled and nodded, and she told her daughter to stay there. She slowly moved next to them and put a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Luna," she said nicely to her.

The blonde glanced to her side and saw Hermione.

"Hermione?" she asked with a quiet sob.

The headmistress just nodded her head. She then took the blonde into her arms and held her, and they slowly started to make their way back to Remus' room. They stopped at the door, when they heard their names. They both turned to the headmaster.

"I'm not going anywhere, Luna, you have my word," he told Luna with love and care in his voice.

He then told the girls to follow him, and dismissed Jason's team. The headmaster and the three girls headed to the gym. When they got there, the girls got out the basket that had lots of basketballs in it. The headmaster took one out and started doing free throws. The girls went after them if he missed. After sometime, Serena asked him a question.

"Headmaster, what's going to happen to Miss Lovegood?"

The Headmaster just glanced at her and then turned back to the hoop, and got a shot.

"I don't know. That would be up to her," stated and took a shot again, the ball hit the backboard and then went through the hoop.

"But I have faith that everything will work out..." he stopped and looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you, you girls did the right thing in calling the Headmistress," he told them with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome," they said together, happy they could help.

It wasn't long before Alex, Hermione, Mina, and Jason came into the court and watched him. He smiled a little at them. He shot one more time, and then turned to them.

"Atlantis is on its way to South America, where one of the lost Ancients is. My sister and I will be taking those four with us," he told them. Before anyone started protesting, the Headmistress spoke.

"I understand, Mina, Jason, I would like you to get them ready when the time comes, is that understood?" she told them. They nodded, but it was Alex who asked why. Harry smiled at him.

"I believe that if we take them with us on this one, we could kill two birds with one stone," he stated and picked up a ball and passed it to Jason, who smiled, finally understanding where this was going.

"They would understand what we do, and you would hopefully gain more memories," he stated as if it was the most commonsense thing in the world. The girls smiled to one another, now this was going to be fun. As the sun started to set for the day, a hope was shown.

**Next Time:** Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville go on a mission with the headmaster and headmistress to an ancient temple, where they hope to find a lost soul, but as they say lighting never hits the same place twice. In Chapter Eight "Fast as Lighting"


	8. Fast as Lighting

Waves of the Ancients

by

Black Rose

Chapter Eight: Fast as Lightning

A/N-- Hi everyone, I thought I'd give a small note to say that I tried my very best to get the information right about the temples in that land. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy—Black Rose

The weather was warm and Atlantis was only a couple of hours from the new Ancient Temple. Two men walked up to main elevator. The one with dark hair swiped his ID card and they walked in.

"Come on, Daniel…" pleaded the Third Commander of Atlantis.

"Still no, Alex," Headmaster told him with a sigh, and then pushed the button to the fourth floor.

"I don't like it; they shouldn't be going," Alex stated, his voice a little upset.

"Why?" Daniel asked, looking his brother-in-law in the eyes.

"Because...."

"Can you try to better than that?" Daniel asked him with an amused face as the elevator stopped and they stepped out.

"Because, well… I don't trust them. They could attack you, or even disappear back to their little world, for all you know," he stated as they walked into the command room.

The Headmaster had had it. He stopped and turned to his friend and brother.

"Right, so they're going to attack us, while we're out in the middle of nowhere, and then go home—what is up with you, man?"

"Okay, maybe that was a _little_ over the top."

"You think? I mean, come on, do you really think they would attack us?" the Headmaster just looked at him, shaking his head and trying not to laugh at him for how stupid it sounded.

It wasn't that they couldn't, it was more the fact that their summon pets would sense it if they tried anything. Also there was the fact they were also trained very well, not the best, mind you, just that they were good at fighting.

They didn't say anything else, because Alex was blushing. Finally the headmaster just sighed and glanced at him.

"Look, I understand what your saying, but you know as I do, that when your wife and I have to leave Atlantis, you stay put, and also, the fact is, like I have said for the last couple of days..."

Daniel stopped talking when his sister and Mina walked up to them.

"Is my husband _still_ trying to convince you that we shouldn't be taking them?" asked the Headmistress.

Alex smiled at his wife, but with a look that told her she wasn't helping. She just smiled in returned.

"Alex, I know you don't like them going on this mission, but this is the best opportunity that we have to show them what we do. Also we might get some memories back," stated the Headmaster.

"Why don't you like them, Colonel?" asked Mina.

Alex just glanced at her, and then back at the commanders.

"I just don't like the fact that it has to be on a temple mission, of all things," he stated, knowing that this was a losing battle. Even from the time that he first met them, he'd quickly learned that when they got an idea into their heads, there was no talking them out of it.

"Colonel, this will be good for them, and also if this helps the Headmaster and Headmistress, it should be done," Mina patiently told him with a kind voice.

"Alright—now that we have _that_ out of the way—has Remus given them a pre-mission report on where we're going?" asked the Headmistress while looking at her husband, telling him to drop the matter.

"Yes, let's just say all, but one, are not happy about this," stated Rosa, coming up to them.

They all turned to her, and she smiled at them. Everyone glanced at one another. The Headmaster just shrugged and told them that he was going to get ready. His sister kissed Alex and then went to get ready as well. The third commander sighed, and told Rosa and Mina to bring their guests to the briefing room.

He turned and returned to the briefing room.

Meanwhile, Luna changing into the clothes that Mina had given her to wear. They were very plain-looking. There was a light brown pair of pants, a whitish-brown shirt, a light brown jacket, some black boots, and a tactic vest, which was also brown. She didn't know why she had to wear them. All Mina had told her was that they would help her where she was going.

The bathroom door opened and Ginny walked out, wearing all the new clothes. She didn't look too bad in them—even if her face was saying "do I _really_ have to wear this?" Ginny turned to her best friend as Luna put on her jacket.

"So, what do you think they want with us?" she asked the blond.

Luna just looked at her funny.

"Ginny, why are you asking me?" she asked in return, even if she had an idea on why Harry and Hermione were doing this, she hadn't seen him in the last couple of days, and it was killing her. She hadn't told her friends what she had learned, because she felt that it should be up to Harry and Hermione to tell them that they were alive, even for how much she hated _not _telling them what she knew, even thought it was very little.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Luna called to whoever was there.

The door opened and Mina walked in, smiling at them.

"Mina?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you to the briefing room," she stated with a smile.

There was always something calming about having her around, but Luna didn't know why. Mina and her daughter would always stop by at least once a day to see how they were doing. Ginny and Luna just nodded and followed her out. Along the way they caught up with Ron, Neville, and Rosa.

This was the first time they had gotten to see the fourth floor and they were all a little overwhelmed, to say the least. They then arrived at the briefing room, where they saw the Headmistress—with her sunglasses on—and her husband talking to one another. As they entered, the Headmistress got up and smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming, if you would just take a seat, we'll get started with the briefing when the Headmaster gets here," she told them and then went back to talking to her husband.

They took the seats, and were left in their own thoughts. Every now and then Luna would glance at the door, hoping to see him first. She didn't know why, but she missed him even more now than when she had thought he was dead. She shrugged it off as if it shouldn't affect her.

What she didn't know was that Harry was having many of the same thoughts in his office.

He was just glancing out his window, smiling at all the children who were playing with their summon pets at the edge of one of the forests... He truly cared for them. It may have had something to do with his summon pet, but they were alike in many ways.

He leaned his head against the cool glass and a single tear fell from his eyes.

He heard a quiet knock on his door. He didn't turn to the person; he already knew who it was.

"Sir, they are waiting for you," stated the kind voice.

"Thank you, Anthea," he told her, then turned around, smiled at her, and put his sunglasses on. He then walked out with her and closed the door behind him.

He walked into the briefing, and took his seat at the end of the table next to his sister. She smiled at him, and he did as well in return. He then glanced around and saw that—like Rosa had said—Ron and Neville were not too happy about this, and, well, Ginny looked like she was just trying to understand what was going on, although it seemed as if she didn't like what she was wearing.

Then there was Luna, who was just watching him with a confused, yet happy, look on her face. He knew that he hadn't seen her since that time in the temple forest. He felt a little bad about that, but what with teaching and running a school like this, in addition to his own training, he didn't have much time.

"Alright, let's get started. Colonel, how far are we from our point of arrival?" he asked.

"We should be there in the next half-hour or so," he replied.

"Good, now what has Remus told you?" he asked any of the four guests.

"Remus said that you want us to go on a mission with you and the Headmistress," Luna told him, since no one else was going to speak up.

"That's right. We know that you don't understand much about what we do at Atlantis, and this mission will show you that, at least a little," replied Vanessa. She then turned to her brother and saw that he was thinking.

"Daniel?" she asked, slightly confused about why he wasn't saying any more.

He didn't answer her right a way, and this worried her a little. She then tapped his shoulder.

"Daniel, you alright?" she asked softly and quietly.

The Headmaster glanced at her and nodded. He then turned back to his guests.

"Sorry about that, but something just came to me; I will make this very simple," he told them with a voice that held power and kindness.

He then explained that they were heading to the southern part of Mexico, where they believed an ancient temple of the lost Summoner lay, and that they believed that they would find a lost summon and bring it back to Atlantis.

He told them that he would like them to come with him and his sister to see just what they do, and why. He then glanced at his sister and saw a smile and understanding. She knew what he was going to do next and nodded.

"Now you know where we're going and what we're doing, but the last part is up to you; I will not make you come with us, though I ask that you think about it, and have a little faith that we are trying to do good," the headmaster told them and then got up and left the room with his sister right behind him.

To say that everyone but Mina, Rosa, and Alex were shocked would be an understatement. The four glanced at one another, unsure of what to do or say. Alex got up and told them that they had a little over a half of an hour to make up their minds. He then left with Rosa next to him.

As for Mina, she just smiled at them.

"If you wouldn't mind a little help understanding, our Headmaster doesn't make anyone do what they believe isn't right—it is your choice whether to follow or not," she told with a voice which was somewhat different, yet still hers.

She then left as well, to give them time to think over what they'd been told. She closed the door behind her. Neville just shook his head, this was very different than the world he'd grew up in, but, then again, everything had changed when Harry and Hermione died.

"I don't know, guys?" he told them with a voice full of confusion.

"Why are they giving us a choice?" asked Ginny.

"I wish I knew, Sis, I really do…" replied her brother.

"Well, what would be the harm if we went with them?" Luna asked after know one said anything else. No one could come up with an answer to that. Luna watched her friends very closely. She knew what she wanted, and that was to go, but she needed her friends to know that they would be safe with the Headmaster and Headmistress.

"Luna, what do you think?" asked her best friend.

Luna took her time to come up with her answer.

"I don't see any harm in going with them. Also, think about it, we would be with the top two people who run this school; we could maybe find out more about them, which may do us some good in the long run..." _and you guys may find out that our friends are alive_, she said the last part to herself.

She watched her friends take it in, and then they thought it over. Neville was the first to speak.

"I'm in," he said as he stood up.

"Me too," Ginny said with a smile as she got to her feet.

"Bloody hell, I have no choice—where you guys go, I go," stated Ron, getting up as well.

"I see that you've made up your minds," said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see Rosa in the doorway with a look of understanding and also deep thought.

"We have. We're going," Luna answered for them.

"Good, they are waiting for you in the main command area," she told them.

They walked passed her and out of the room. They then walked up to the Headmaster and Headmistress, who smiled a little at them.

"Have you made up your minds?" asked the Headmistress.

"Yes, we're going," Luna answered again.

"Alright, if you all would stand close to us, we will get going," stated the Headmaster while putting his sidearm in its holder. His sister was doing the same. The four walked over to them. The Headmaster turned to his third-in-command.

"Alright, Alex—Mina, Rosa, and yourself are in charge while we are gone. Have Jason's team on standby, just in case something happens. We'll check-in in four hours, alright?" he told him.

"Understood, sir, and please come back safely," he stated and then turned to his wife. She kissed him with all the love she had for him; let's just say that she left him breathless.

"Alright, _agito necto orbis! _yelled the Headmaster and the six of them disappeared. Alex glanced at his two other friends.

"Mina, I'll go tell Jason to be on standby. I would like you two to keep an eye on things here," he told them, and left.

"He really doesn't like being in charge, does he?" Rosa asked with a small laugh.

Mina just giggled a little at that. It was so like him. Even at the orphanage he didn't like being in charge.

"He'll get over it," she told her and went to her little office down the hallway.

Rosa just shrugged and told Anthea to let her know if something came up.

On a mountain about five hundred miles, if not more, from Acapulco, the Headmaster's team appeared.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron checking himself out, making sure that all of him was there.

"Is he always like this?" asked the Headmistress to the other redhead.

Ginny just smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry," the Headmistress stated more to herself then to Ginny. As for Ginny, she just giggled a little.

Neville was glancing around at their surroundings and saw that it looked like they were in a small opening in the mountain. Seeing all the different plants around them, Neville was having a hay day.

"Do you know how hard it is to find this kind of plant?" Neville exclaimed. Like a kid in a candy store, his eyes were wide with awe and excitement.

"I'm not going to ask," stated the Headmaster. He then glanced around and saw Luna just watching him. He gave her a half-hearted smile, and in return she did as well.

"Alright people, let's get moving," Daniel ordered, and stated to move in the north-west area with the others following. The forest around them was thick, and it was a little cold. After awhile Ron had about had it. It was like they were just taking a walk through the park or something.

"Alright, do you even know where you're going?" he asked, stopping and leaning against a tree. The group stopped and only his friends looked at him. The headmistress was just glancing around, while the Headmaster continued looking ahead. After awhile with no one answering him, Ron lost it.

"Would someone tell me where the hell we're going!?" he yelled, getting very upset with these people.

"Ron, just stop…" started his sister, but he interrupted her.

"No, I will not—I want to know why the hell we're just walking around the forest with no idea where we're going....am I wrong?" he asked in irritation.

"Mr. Weasley, we're trying to find a temple, and they are not the simplest things to find," answered the Headmistress with a tone indicating that she was very unhappy.

Ron just sighed. Give him Death Eaters to fight or broom to fly and he would be fine, but make him walk for miles? That was like telling him that his favorite Quidditch team had lost the World Cup.

"Alright, let's keep moving, it should be around here," Daniel ordered. The team kept going. Luna walked alongside the Headmistress.

"So, Miss Lovegood, tell me a little about your world. I know basic information, like government, schooling, and other things, but what about the people, religion..." she asked while glancing around like she was looking for something.

Luna just smiled a little at her.

"Well, there are all different types of people in my world, just like anywhere else. As for religion, I don't really know," she told her, while thinking the last part over. The longer she thought about it, the more she realized that the wizarding world never talked about, or had, a religion, not that she knew of, anyway...

"Oh," was the reply she got from the Headmistress.

"So, what is it like, being a mother?" asked Ginny, who was up ahead, walking with Neville and Ron. The two boys just glanced back at Vanessa. Ginny didn't know why she was asking this, and she fumbled to try to explain her question.

"I mean, you can't be more than a year older than me and Luna. I just can't see myself having a kid so young," Ginny said, trying not to upset the Headmistress.

Vanessa just smiled and thought about the day she held her child for the first time.

Flash Back

Vanessa was in the hospital bed with sweat all over her face. She had been in labor for about ten hours now, and the little one was coming. She remembered hearing someone say one more little push. Then the next thing she remembered was her little girl crying.

"You did it, Sweetheart," Alex told her and kissed her on the forehead.

One of the nurses came over after cleaning little one off, and placed her child in her arms. She was the cutest little thing in the world.

"Hello, Snow, welcome to this world, my little one," her mother whispered lovingly, but if anyone was listening to her, her voice had changed a little, as well as her eyes. The little one just squirmed a little in her arms and smiled.

"Snow? I thought we were going to go with Megan," stated her husband, a little confused, but not upset about the name.

Vanessa just smiled at him.

"I felt that she should have a little part of my summon pet with her, and snow was the closest thing, and I felt that it would fit her," she stated a little proud about it.

"Well then, Snow Silent Night it is," he stated with pride in his voice.

The happy couple just watched their little one fall asleep.

End Flash Back 

"I may have been young when I had her, but I don't regret it," Vanessa told them with an understanding voice, but left it at that. Everyone just glanced at her, other than her brother, who was just smiling to himself. Ginny glanced at the two boys, and they both felt a little uneasy with the voice she had used.

"If I were you, I wouldn't bring that up again, or anything to do with children—if it's negative—around my sister or me, or you may regret it later," the Headmaster stated with a dark tone to his voice, but with understanding too.

Luna just watched him. She felt fear when he used that tone, and also had felt uneasy when Hermione had replied to Ginny. She'd have to remind her friends not to push it with these two. She then glanced at her friends and knew that she needed to stop Ron most of all; already he was about to speak.

"Are you threatening us?" he asked with his own dark tone.

"Ron, don't say another word, or I'll stop you myself," Luna told him with a hushed tone which seemed to say, "try me."

He just glanced back at her, eyes wide, and nodded with his hands up in surrender. They all knew that if Luna used that tone, and you didn't listen to her, she would make you pay, and with her, it was never nice. The Headmistress just smiled at Luna in thanks. Luna glanced at her in confusion.

"It has to do with our summon pets, attacking children in _any_ way, upsets them, and us," she told them.

"I'm sorry I don't know..." _but I didn't attack or say anything about the child...did I__?_ replied Ginny, worried and confused, saying the last part to herself.

"It's alright, I know that you didn't mean it that way," replied the headmistress.

They didn't say much after that; all were in their own thoughts. Ginny was thinking about how this felt so right, yet she didn't know why. Her brother was simply trying not to say anything that may be a little out of line. Neville was watching everything around them, and very so often he glanced at the Headmaster, and what he was doing. Luna just wished she could talk to Harry some more, or maybe just walk next to him.

She glanced up at him, and saw he was glancing around, as if he was looking for something that nobody else could see but him. She then glanced at Hermione and saw that she was just watching her friends as if trying to figure something out.

The sun was starting to set. They had been walking around in the high mountain forest for quite awhile. Harry finally stopped, and smiled at what he saw. Everyone glanced in the direction he was looking. Here, in the middle of small opening, was an ancient-looking pyramid of some kind.

The six walked into the little opening, and saw a lot of small ancient buildings around the pyramid. There was what looked like a man-made stream of water flowing though the pyramid.

"It's a pyramid, like they have in Egypt," stated Ron, glancing around."What is a pyramid doing in the middle of a mountain forest?" asked Neville.

"Doesn't this pyramid seem a little _small_?" asked Ginny who was also glancing around.

The Headmistress just smiled at little at them, and their questions.

"You're right, it is a little small to be a pyramid, but it is one. As for why it's on the mountain, the ancients built small temples all around the world when they had to go in to hiding. This one, I believe, is Aztec-type, am I right, brother?" she answered all their questions and looked at her brother.

He nodded, and glanced back up at the temple.

"_But this is made to look like Aztec, but it isn't—there are no stairs that head to the top, and also no serpent heads made of stone were significantly placed at the end of the stairs. It's different in a lot of ways, but I can tell that you're still inside, ready to go home,"_ Harry thought to himself.

"Alright, it's time to split up—Vanessa, Ginny, and Luna you three check out the right side of the temple and see if you can find some way in—the rest of us will take the left side, and keep in radio contact," he ordered.

The girls nodded and started towards the temple. Ron and Neville didn't like it much, but didn't have a say in the matter, so they started after the headmaster, who was already walking away from them.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Luna glancing in a small house, not seeing anything but ground.

"Well, I'm not sure, a way in, I think," Vanessa replied, glancing at the temple's wall.

"Just asking, but how many times have you and your brother done this?" asked Ginny, glancing up at the top of the temple.

"Three times, not counting my brother's and my temple," Vanessa answered while touching the cold stone.

"Two questions, first, what do you mean by 'your' temple? And second, why did the ancients, or summoners, go into hiding?" asked Luna while walking up to the man-made stream.

Vanessa just glanced at her, and felt something come over as if she had been asked this before, but couldn't remember when.

"Well, for the first question, that is something that my brother and I keep to ourselves and our loved ones, and as for the second, we don't know all the information, but from what we can tell, the world at the time didn't like them because they could do things with magic that others couldn't. In some ways you could say they were fearful of them, and some may have been a little jealous of them, so, in a way, there was a man-hunt for them.

"Where did you find all this information?" asked Luna as she watched the water flow out of the temple; she was trying to see how far inside the water went.

"The information is in Atlantis' library, but most of the books in there are in a language that has been lost for a very long time, and it hard to interpret what it really says," answered Vanessa, watching Luna.

"Miss Lovegood, what are you doing?" she asked as she and Ginny walked over to her.

"I'm trying to see how far the stream goes in," she replied.

The Headmistress took out her flashlight, turned it on, and flashed it in as far as the light would go.

_"Hey guys, find anything?" _asked Daniel's voice over the radio.

"We think so, is there a stream on your end?" asked his sister.

"_Yeah, you think that may be a way in?"_ he asked.

"Miss Lovegood, may think so, anyway," she replied. She looked over at Luna, who just nodded at her.

_"Alright, we're heading over to you guys now. Contact Atlantis, and let them know what's up," _he ordered.

"Will do," Vanessa stated.

She then took out her cell phone and called the school. As the headmistress talked to her husband, Ginny glanced at her best friend.

"Hey, Luna, what do you think of all this?" she asked her friend, because some part of her liked this, but another part was a little unsure, worried, or even scared.

Luna looked at her and knew what she was feeling.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little worried, but also there is a part of me that needs to do this, to understand him," she said quietly, glancing in the water.

"Who's 'him'?" Ginny asked smiling a little at her friend.

Luna didn't say what she was thinking.

"Luna, Ginny, are you two alright?" asked Ron as he and Neville walked up to them, with the Headmaster behind them.

"We're fine," they both stated with annoyed voices.

Daniel just glanced at the young women, and then walked over to his sister as she hung up the phone.

"They're sending Jason's team as back-up, just in case," she told him.

"Right, let's see if we can get inside," he told her.

He walked over to the stream, and watched the water like Luna.

"Weird..." he stated.

Luna glanced at him, "What's weird?" she asked.

"The water seems to be coming from within the temple," he answered.

"What?" Luna asked.

"When we were on the other side, there was another opening like this one, and, like this one, the water was flowing outward, not inward," Headmaster said while shining his own flashlight up the channel of water.

"Well, let's see if this leads anywhere," he stated and stepped into the water.

"Wow, that is cold," he stated. The water wasn't very deep, but it did come about half-way up his leg.

Without waiting, Luna followed him, next came his sister, followed by the other three.

"Man, he wasn't kidding about it being cold," complained Ron.

"I think that is why he said it was cold, so we would know it was, Ron," his sister told him, rolling her eyes.

As they headed in, the ceiling was a little low, so they had to arch. It wasn't long before they walked into an opening with a higher ceiling. The headmaster glanced around and saw that there was a path of stone to one side that was a little higher than the water. He hoisted himself up onto it, stood, and turned to help the others. When everyone was on the path, they glanced around. What was left of the sun was shining through the small openings in the ceiling for some light. The walls had old-looking writings or drawings. On each side of the stone path, a stream of water was flowing out of the temple. It looked like there were two ways to go—north or south.

"Well, which way?" asked Neville, glancing at the Heads of Atlantis.

Daniel and Vanessa just glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Daniel, why don't I take both Weasleys and head south, while you take the other two and go the other way," Vanessa suggested.

Her brother thought about it, and nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave a maker here, so if somehow we get lost, we have a starting point," he told them while taking out a glowing stick and putting it in the middle of the path.

"Alright, let's move out," he told them, and started to walk north as the others started towards the south.

It was a lot like a very small maze, in that you would end up right back where you started, which happened to Vanessa and her group.

"I'm cold, hungry...." started Ron, but stopped when his sister glared at him. "Sorry…" he said very quietly.

"I hope everyone else is alright," Vanessa stated with a small voice of worry.

"_Vanessa, come in,"_ Daniel said over the radio.

"I'm here, what's going on?" she asked back.

_"Well, we found something, I think you should look at it,"_ her brother said.

Somewhere in the temple ruins Daniel, Luna, and Neville were looking at a stone tablet that was covered with very old writing, and it looked like it was blocking a path. In the background they could hear thunder, and what sounded like rain.

"_We're on our way," _the Headmistress replied.

It didn't take long for them to find the rest of the group.

"Daniel?" asked his sister looking at him, and then glancing at the tablet.

"Well, it's ancient," he said back sarcastically, stating the obvious.

"Is that rain?" asked Ginny looking around for where the sound was coming from.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from behind the tablet, but something doesn't feel right," Luna answered.

"So, now what?" asked Neville, trying to understand what was going on.

Daniel just glanced at him.

"The Summon we came for is behind this tablet—I'm just not sure how to get around.

"_Reducto!" _ yelled Ron.

The Headmistress moved Ginny and herself out of the way, while her brother pushed Luna and Neville to the floor. The spell hit the stone, but didn't do anything at all.

"No way," stated Ron totally shocked that it didn't work. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and his wand was in the Headmistress' hands. His mouth was bleeding. She had punched him, and taken his wand.

"Never do that again, or you will be leaving this place in a body-bag," she told him with coldness in her voice. That made everyone except her brother shiver. Harry helped Luna up. She smiled at him shyly.

"Thank you," she told him.

"Welcome, but I'd let your friend know that my sister wasn't kidding around," he told her, with a sad smile.

It was killing her, to see him so upset.

"_What is wrong with me, my heart is so sad, it's like this place is crying," _she thought to herself.

"Don't worry about him, Dr. Knight, if he does it again, I will kill him myself," Neville stated, glaring at the redhead male.

Neville didn't know why he'd just said that, but some part of him felt it wasn't right. He then glanced at the tablet. There was something about it, like he had seen it before. He then slowly reached out to touch it.

"I think I've got it," stated Vanessa.

Neville glanced at her. There was something about this person that reminded him of his dead friend.

"It says, I think—'one that was lost will find a new path,'—and this last part, I don't know, something like 'bird' or 'lightning.' I don't really know, what do you think, Commander?" she asked playfully.

The Headmaster just gave her a funny look and glanced over it.

"Yeah, that's about right. I would need to study it longer to understand what it all it means," he said.

"Tears of Heaven," Luna said aloud, and covered her mouth; she didn't know why she had said that out loud.

Harry looked at her, confused.

"Lu...." he never got to finish whatever he was going say, because the stone slab started to move into the ground. Everyone looked at each other. Daniel glanced at Luna one more time and she looked as confused as he felt. They all then started to walk down the new passageway. They could now feel the rain drops, and the thunder was getting louder.

It wasn't until they got into the main chamber that they saw why. There in the room, near the roof, was a thunderstorm, but the weirdest part was that it wasn't coming from outside; the roof was keeping it in the temple.

They were getting very wet now. Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Ron were just in awe. As for the Commanders of Atlantis, it was like they were like meeting a lost brother or sister for the first time, a little nervous. The storm above started to become violent, and lightning bolts started to show themselves.

"Well, it looks like we found it," stated the headmaster.

His sister just shook her head at him; this wasn't the time to be funny. Her summon pet was on guard, as was her brother's. The rain was coming down even harder.

"What's going on?" yelled Ginny over all the deafening rain and thunder.

Neville squinted against the rain and glanced up the best he could; it was as if the storm was trying to say something.

"It's not happy," he said, a little confused on how a thunderstorm could feel; then again, how a storm was inside was also confusing.

"You're right—it's not," stated Luna, who was holding herself.

"Luna, you alright?" asked Neville, trying to move over to her, but he didn't get far because lightning struck just a little ways ahead of him. He glanced up again, this time seeing a massive bird made of lightning and clouds.

"What is that?" he asked in wonder.

"That would be what we're here for, and it looks to be upset," stated Harry.

Neville turned to see the Headmaster holding Luna comfortingly, and with care.

"_He moved as fast as lightning," _Neville marveled, and then smiled a little at his own bad pun. He didn't have time think about it, as more rain and lightning were started to appear. He glanced around; everyone was just trying to stay out of the way of the lightning.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

The next thing everyone saw was flash of light.

Next Time: The new summon has appeared and who will it choose to be its partner? And what does Rosa have to do with it? Neville finds out the truth in the most painfully way... In chapter nine (Trust Me )


	9. Trust Me

Waves of the Ancients

by

Black Rose

Chapter Nine: Trust Me

A/N: Hi everyone, just a heads up, later in the chapter you will meet a Colonel Raven Lee, commander of the Storm Lancers, this really doesn't have to do with my story, but with a different story all together. That story is by another author, who asked me if he could use my timeline for his story, the author is Animalover205, good luck man, and enjoy the chapter everyone- Black Rose

Luna slowly started to stir. She felt like she laying on something like sand. Blinking, she slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head to the side she could see waves splashing down onto the sand. She sat up and felt the cool air of sea breeze wash over her.

"Where am I?... I thought I was at the temple," she told herself. As she stood up she saw that everything was in a gray-like color, somewhat. Nothing seemed to be right. Then again, in her world, what was? She then felt water under her feet.

She glanced down and saw the ocean water playing at her feet and saw that she wasn't wearing the same clothes any more. She was wearing a stunning ocean-colored dress that was very soft to her skin, almost like a nice fine silk.

"Alright, either I have Nargles dancing around my head, or I'm dreaming," she stated to herself.

"Lucia!...." someone yelled while running along the sand.

Luna glanced to her right and saw a young woman about her age. She had the most stunning dark red hair she had ever seen, also there was a tint of gold to it. She also was wearing the same kind of dress, other than hers was a dark blood-red color.

The the redhead ran up to Luna; she then passed right though her. Luna was a little shocked by this. She then heard the young woman yell again.

"Lucia!"

Luna turned around fully and stood there in shock. Her hand moved to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing—and after all she has seen in her life, that was saying something. A little ways away from her was someone that looked a lot like her. She had the same hair color but a little darker, but the only difference was that her eyes were a dark ocean color. Her dress was different; while Luna's was bluish-green, the other blonde's was a very dark blue.

The other blond woman turned to the dark redhead and smiled kindly at her.

"Azara, why are you yelling?" asked Lucia with a very kind voice, with a smile on her face.

Azara slowed to a stop, caught her breath, and curtsied to her.

"Sorry, but we just got word that he is on his way," she stated with a little bit of playfulness in her voice.

Lucia's eyes took a glow to them, and she smiled even more.

"But, why?" she asked.

"I don't know, but from what I have been given, it seems that he was hoping to see you before he and his sister had to return to Atlantis," stated her best friend.

Lucia glanced out onto the ocean, smiled, and had a small tear run down her face.

"Lucia, why are you crying? I thought you would be happy, he wants to see you," asked her friend, a little worried and confused about her best friend's behavior.

The other blonde smiled at her and wipe away the tear with her hand.

"I'm crying because I get to see him, you know that I love him, and I hope one day we can be together," stated Lucia and then hugged her friend, who just giggled. After they parted, the two best friends walked passed Luna this time. She just watched them leave, still trying to find out what was going on.

"Atlantis?...Are they from Atlantis?" she asked herself.

"They were and they be will again, but I can see why she is going to choose you," stated a voice Luna hadn't heard in a very long time. Startled, Luna closed her eyes for a second, concentrating on the voice. She was a little scared, too, fearing who she would see.

"Luna, it's alright, Sweetheart," stated the voice again, this time with a calming tone to it.

Opening her eyes, Luna slowly turned around. What she saw was someone she didn't think she would ever meet again until after she died.

"Mother..." she said very softy.

There, standing in front of her, was her dead mother. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The white haired woman just nodded at her and smiled. Tears started to fall from Luna's eyes. She ran into her mother's open arms. Luna's mother just hugged her only daughter and stroked her hair.

"It's alright, little one," her mother told her with a small smile. After Luna got a hold of herself they held each other at arm's length. Luna looked at her mother's face and knew something wasn't quite right.

"_Wait... am I dead?"_ she asked herself in her head.

Her mother just giggled at little, and told her that no, she wasn't dead—more like dreaming, but in a different way. Luna just looked at her confusedly. Her mother told her that what she had just seen was a memory of a very powerful and yet very gentile Ancient; think like seeing a memory in a Pensieve, but a little different.

"Which one was the Ancient?" asked Luna, starting to understand what was going on, well a little.

"In a way both were, but right now that isn't important, what is important is what I have to tell you, before our time is up here," her mother told with a voice saying to listen, and listen well. Luna just nodded, ready to hear her mother out. Her mother smiled at her.

"Luna, very soon from now, you will have to make a choice, in which you will have to choose either to be with him, or away from him..." she told her, raising her hands to stop her daughter from asking any questions.

" I'm sorry Luna, but that is all I'm allowed to tell you, and also because you have to wake up now, you have some very worried people waiting—and a very cute dark haired man as well," her mother told her with a knowing look.

Luna just blushed at what her mother was getting at. Luna's mother hugged her once more and told her how proud she was of her and what she had done in her life, and to trust herself, and also her. Before Luna could ask who "her" was, she started to hear voices, and then everything started go black. Luna glanced back at her mother, who was fading away.

"Luna, remember what I told you, and remember that I will always love you…" stated her mother as she finally disappeared. Luna held her hand up to her heart and smiled and cried a little for her dead mother and knew they would meet again someday, just not today. Then everything went dark.

The next thing that happened, she heard a voice she knew very well, but also another she didn't.

"Well, from what I can tell, she's very healthy and no sign of any infectious agents of any kind, and no sign of a summon bonding to her," stated a female voice.

"That's good, but then why she still asleep? Everyone else is awake," asked the male voice.

"_That sounds like Remus,"_ Luna thought.

"I can't tell you, when Major Cyber and his team returned with only the headmaster awake, and everyone else out cold…" the woman said again.

"How is Neville doing?" asked Remus with worry in his voice.

"What's wrong with Neville?" asked Luna with her voice a little hard because it was so dry, and opening her eyes, glancing around. What she saw was Remus and a woman she'd never seen before. She had on a white overcoat with Atlantis' symbol on it. She had short black hair and had green eyes like Harry's. The two turned to her. Remus smiled and sighed. The woman walked over to her bed.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood; I'm Dr. Sage, I'm the chief surgeon here at Atlantis. How are you feeling?" she asked, watching her closely.

"My body is a little sore, but other than that I feel fine," Luna answered truthfully. She then turned to Remus.

"Remus, what's wrong with Neville?" she asked, this time more awake.

"Well, I'm not too sure, none of us have seen him other than the headmaster and some other people, and they aren't saying much, and that was two days ago," he answered her with a small smile.

Luna's face heated up a little when he mentioned the headmaster, because she could remember the way he had held her so protectively and caringly. Then she shook her head and glanced at Remus, remembering something he said.

"Two_ days _ago?" she asked to no one really.

"You have been asleep for two days, Miss Lovegood. Your friends all awoke up about four or five hours after returning," stated Dr. Sage, writing something down on a clipboard.

"Well, you're good to go. There are some clean clothes for you on the chair, Miss Lovegood, the headmaster felt that you would need them," she stated and then walked over to check on her other patients.

Luna glanced down and saw she was still in the outfit that she'd had on during the mission, other than the vest was gone and so was the jacket. She glanced around and saw a pair of clothes, a set of black and white, pair of white pants and a black shirt.

She smiled thankfully for them, then glanced at Remus. He smiled, knowing that look all too well. He told her that he would be right over there, pointing to the door and closed the curtains around her bed.

As Luna got dressed the infirmary door opened and the headmistress walked in, looking like she hadn't sleep in days.

"Remus," she greeted him with a smile.

"Headmistress, how are you?" he asked.

"Alright, came to check up on Miss Lovegood. How is she?" she asked, turning to the doctor.

"I'm doing alright for the most part, Dr. Night," Luna stated, coming from behind the curtains, while pulling on her dark blue jacket.

Hermione just smiled a little.

" I see the clothes fit just fine," she stated with a bit of a grin.

"Yes, thank you, you would…" Luna started to ask, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Miss Lovegood, if you're going to ask about your friend, don't waste your breath, as I told your friends, and I will tell you," she started with a coldness to her voice. She then turned to face Luna, "he, at this time, is in no condition to see any of you, and at no time are you allowed to see him; only—and I mean _only_—if the headmaster or I give it to you," she stated with coldness that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Luna didn't know which was worse—not seeing Neville, or Hermione upset, but right now she felt that it was the latter.

"I understand, Headmistress, but could you at least tell me how he is doing?" she asked nicely, though something told her that she was pushing the limit.

A small smile came to her face, and some of the coldness left the headmistress' eyes.

"He's alive and all, but let's just say you wouldn't want to be the person he sees first," she stated with a little mystery to her voice. She then shook her head a little, "Anyway I came to check up on you, but since you're awake now, I would believe a dear brother of mine would be happy to see you. Come this way—oh, and Remus, I do believe you have a class to teach," the headmistress said with a playful tone.

Remus and Luna just looked at each other and shook their heads. This new Hermione would take some getting used to.

As the three headed out of the infirmary Remus said his goodbyes and wished good luck to Luna as he headed to his class. The headmistress and Luna walked toward the elevator.

While they were heading to the headmaster's office, he was finishing up briefing with a Colonel Raven Lee, commander of the Storm Lancers. His team was being sent on a mission to find elemental crystals for Atlantis. They were taking out some new suits that Atlantis was working on. After going over everything, they got up and left the briefing room. The colonel started to head to the other end of Atlantis, where his team was waiting.

"Colonel," the headmaster said.

Colonel Lee stopped and turned around.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, confused on why his commander was stopping him.

"Come home in one piece, and with all your men," Harry told him, showing a little emotion.

"Understood, sir," Colonel Lee stated and then turned and went on his way.

The headmaster smiled and shook his head. He knew that he had other things to worry about other than that team, but he still worried a little about every team that went out. He walked into this office, opened his laptop, and opened a file that had the information on the new summon.

"_Quetzalcoatl__ — _Lightning-based summon and is a winged creature of some sort,"

The headmaster just sighed; that wasn't much to go on.

"It looks like I'm going to need to do some research on this one," he stated to himself. He then heard a knock on his door and glanced up and saw the one person he had been thinking about a lot lately. He smiled at the two young women the doorway.

"Enter," he stated, closing the window on this laptop.

The two women entered the room and his sister closed the door behind them. Hermione then took a seat while Luna took the one next to hers. Luna wasn't too sure what Harry wanted to see her for, but felt happy that he did—she had so many questions, and, just maybe, he would answer them. She glanced at him and saw that his eyes were closed and he looked to be in deep thought.

She then glanced at Hermione and saw her just flipping through a file that was on her brother's desk. Luna felt a little out of place here, but in a small way she felt very safe, and well, homey.

After awhile, she made up her mind to ask her questions.

"Harry, what happened to Neville? And why was I the only one out for so long?" she asked with calm voice.

Harry didn't answer right away, and she was about to ask again, until he opened his eyes.

"I don't know why you were out for so long—you had us all very worried about you..._me more than anyone else_" he said, with the last part in his head.

"As for Neville, well…"

Flash Back

_ After the flash of light, Harry slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around and saw that no one but Neville and himself were still awake. He looked down at Luna and saw that she was out cold and was very cold to the touch. He then put Luna down on the floor as gently as he could. The headmaster knew what was going to happen next, and he couldn't do anything._

_"Neville, don't get any closer!" Harry yelled though the rain, but it was too late._

_Neville didn't know what was happening to him, and Harry knew that it was only a matter of time. Then they heard a voice._

_"Human! You have been the one I have been wait for, it is time," the massive bird stated._

_The next that happened was that Neville started to scream in pain. Harry tried to get to him, but it was too late. The bonding had already started, and once a bonding has started, there's no stopping it. A cyclone formed around Neville. _

_Harry threw his sunglasses off, and glanced at the summon in the sky. His eyes were now a blackish-gold color._

_"Quetzalcoatl, why!?" Harry yelled and asked, but it wasn't his voice._

_"My King, he will need me in the future, as I will need him…" stated the summon, leaving it at that._

_Then, with a flash of lightning, hitting Neville, who fell to the ground. The storm slowly and calmly disappeared._

_"Commander!?" asked a voice._

_The headmaster didn't turn around, he kept his back to them. He opened his hand and his sunglasses floated up to him. When he caught them, he put them on. He then told Jason and his team to check on everyone, and call for a med team. Jason just nodded and told his team to get to work._

_Jason knew that voice, and knew this wasn't good. He walked over to his commander._

_"Commander, you alright?" he asked, not getting too close._

_"Major, put Mr. Longbottom in a hold cell in sub-level two, and no one—and I mean no one—is to enter that room without my ordering it, is that understood?" the headmaster commanded with voice that stated that he wasn't to be questioned about this._

_"Understood, sir," Jason replied with his own voice stating he would get right on it. He turned to one of his teammates and told him to get Neville away from the others and into the other chopper and move him to Atlantis and into a holding cell._

_ The headmaster glanced around and saw his sister on the floor, he knew she would be alright because her summon pet would help. He glanced around at the others, when he stopped at Luna, flash of images came to his mind, but stopped as soon as they came._

_"I don't have time for this," he told himself. He then turned around and followed Jason's team and the med team out of the temple and back to the school._

End Flash Back

After the headmaster finished his retelling—leaving out the part about the images he saw—he glanced at Hermione, she smiled a little and placed the file back on his desk. She had already heard the story. He then glanced over to Luna, and saw a shocked face.

"Luna?" he asked, a little worried about the way she was acting.

Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Harry put Neville, who, from the sounds of it, just became a summoner, in a holding cell?

"Let me get this straight, you put Neville in a holding cell because why?" she asked, trying not to get upset with him.

The brother and sister just glanced at one another and then back at her.

"Well, I think it would be best to show you why, then tell you," Harry told her and then glanced at his sister to see if she was alright with this. Hermione just nodded.

They stood up and left, heading to the holding cell they were keeping Neville in.

While they were making their way down, Rosa was watching Neville in an observation lounge directly opposite the hold cell. She was looking through a window at the patient in the room below. Her heart went out to him, because she, too, had gone through this with her own summon pet. In the room there was a storm and Neville was sitting on a chair talking to himself, but not aloud so anyone could hear him. Every so often lightning danced around him.

"Where are you, Harry?!" yelled Neville with an upset voice.

He jumped from the chair and walked over to the observation window.

"I know you're watching me, I know he's here, now let me see him!" he yelled at the window.

Rosa just smiled sadly. She then started to hear rumbling and glanced to the ceiling. She smiled somewhat at what she saw. There were clouds forming, and it started to rain softly in the room.

"Well, if you really want to get wet, then by all means," she stated, knowing full well that there were air vents on the floor so he couldn't flood the room. The door to the lounge opened. She turned to see her friends enter and was a little shocked to see Miss Lovegood walk in behind him. She stood up.

"Sir?" she asked glancing at the headmaster and then at Luna with a confused face.

"Don't ask; I don't know why either," Harry told her with a face that was just as confused.

"Is it raining in there?" asked the headmistress, walking over to the window and glancing around the room.

"Cool," was all the headmaster could say.

Luna didn't think this was cool at all—her friend was in there, and he didn't look very happy, but then again, she probably wouldn't be either, if she was in his place.

"Neville....what have they done to you?" she asked herself as she walked over to the window. The headmistress and Rosa just looked at her.

"What we did?" they both said at the same time with a hard tone.

Harry kept his mouth closed and wasn't going to say anything. Luna didn't like the tone they were using.

"Look, I don't understand how he got this way, but you'd better hope to whatever person you pray to they can fix it, before I do something I will not regret," Luna stated with her only cold tone.

Rosa just smiled evilly at her and her eye color changed from blue to a dark gray.

"I would be very careful, Miss Lovegood, because you know it wouldn't take much to kill you right here, right now," stated Rosa in a misty voice.

Luna just glanced at her, then felt a cold breeze. She looked over to Hermione and saw that her eyes were now a crystal-white color. She then turned back to the window to watch her good friend.

_"You're not the same people...." _Luna thought to herself.

"Captain, you have the best idea of what he's going through—see if he will open up to you," stated the headmaster without looking her way, he just kept looking forward.

"Yes, sir," Rosa stated and left the room. When the door closed the headmaster led back into the chairs.

"Luna, I wanted you to listen very closely. You are a guest here, and the only reason that I allowed you to see him, was because I felt that you would understand what is going on, that being said, I wouldn't have any hard feelings sending you back up to the main floor—I have two very upset summons right here, who wouldn't even shed a tear if they killed you; do I make myself clear?" he stated with power and a hard tone, that made anyone in the area shiver. Luna did shiver, and was a little scared if she was being truthful with herself.

"_Why are you acting like this Harry?" _she asked herself while she just nodded her understanding.

Harry didn't like saying that to her, and his summon pet really didn't, but they both knew it was the only way for her to understand how important this is.

"_Trust me, Luna," _he thought while glancing at her, and then back to the room as the door opened.

Neville glanced around as the door opened. In the doorway was a woman with blond hair. She was wearing a dark gray sleeveless shirt with an over jacket of the same color and a matching skirt.

"You're not Harry," he stated with an upset voice.

Rosa just smiled at him and closed the door behind her. There were two men just outside the door in case things got a little rough.

"No, Mr. Longbottom, but you know as I do that Harry Potter is dead—he has been for over seven years," she stated. She was getting wet, but this was nothing new to her; in some way she liked it and so did her summon pet.

"Don't lie to me, woman, I know he's here!" he yelled at her, walking up to her.

Rosa just frowned, and just looked at him. "Let's say you're right and he is here. How do you know?" she asked him, knowing the answer but needing him to understand how he knew.

"Because that thing inside me told me," he answered her, now more upset and confused. Frustrated and confused, he walked around the room, splashing the water on the floor.

"'That thing,' as you so called it, is an Ancient soul, or what we like to call summon pets," she told him and remembered she had told Remus the same thing, but she had a feeling that this was going to be a little more difficult.

Neville just looked at her funny.

"I don't care what's it called; what I want is to see Harry," he stated with a hardness in his voice.

"You don't seem to understand that Harry Potter is dead, and that your summon pet is telling you is that what is left of him is here," she stated with her own hardness.

Rosa was, in some ways, liking this guy more and more, but knew that she needed him to calm down, and get a hold of himself.

"Right, and the next thing you're going to tell me is that you understand what is happening to me because you're one too, right?" he yelled at her.

"You need to calm down, before you hurt yourself," she told him calmly, even though her summon pet wasn't calm at all.

"Calm down—_calm down_, you say—don't tell me to 'calm down' when I bloody well know for a damn fact that he is here," Neville yelled and then picked up the chair and threw it across the room. The door opened and the two men walked in, and closed the door behind them.

Rosa motioned for them to stay where they were, and told them to help only when, and if, she told them to. Neville didn't even glance at them, but kept walking around.

"I know you can hear me, Harry, show yourself!" he yelled.

"He's not here, don't you get it? It's not him…_well to a point anyway, but I'm not telling him that,"_ she said, thinking the last part.

Neville then started to get a headache, this was overwhelming him. He fell to the floor with his head in his hands. Rosa slowly walked over to him and bent down at his side. She could hear soft sobs.

"Mr. Longbottom, my name is Captain Shield, my summon pet and I just wanted to help you, but you need to calm down. Let your summon pet help you—don't be afraid of it," she told him very calmly, as if she was talking to a child who was scared of the dark.

"Why?" was all he asked, not looking up at her.

Rosa just smiled sadly, they all had that question, other than maybe the headmaster and headmistress. Then again, if she had the choice to do it over again, she wouldn't change a thing.

"Only your summon pet can answer that one," she told him.

Never glanced up at her at her and shocked her at what he said next.

"Siren?" he asked in a misty voice. His eyes had a stormy gray color with hints of yellow in them.

"Quetzalcoatl?" she asked, a little confused on why his summon pet had taken over.

Neville just smiled at her a little, understanding her confusion.

"I needed to take over so Master wouldn't do anything that would hurt you or anyone else," he told her.

"Quetzalcoatl, did you tell him about Harry?" she asked, fearing in some way of what the answer would be. Neville just watched her closely.

"I fear that was a mistake on my part; he's very upset about the loss of his friends, and I felt that if he knew that Harry was alive—to a point—he could go on, but he is fighting me, and all I wish to do is help him," he stated.

Rosa smiled, and could feel her summon pet was happy as well.

"I have a feeling that will take some time, but you and your master will get though this, and hopefully work as a team," she told him.

"Yes, but I better let Master take over again. Good luck; I will do what I can," he stated then his eyes changed back to their usual brown.

Neville just looked at Rosa, but didn't say anything. He hadn't heard every word, and yet he felt a calmness come over him a little.

"Mr. Longbottom, I have much to tell you, but for now trust me that what I tell you is the truth, for what I know, it is," Rosa told him while looking right into his eyes, showing him that she wasn't going to do anything do him.

Neville just nodded, and listened to what she had to say. As Rosa started to tell him about the Ancients and other things, Luna was in shock a little. She glanced around and realized that Hermione was gone and she was alone with Harry.

She knew that she didn't understand what had just happened, but what she hadn't known until now was that they were trying to help her friend.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I ...." she said.

"It's like catching a glimpse of something from the corner of your eyes, then turning around and it's gone; you begin to doubt whether you actually saw something in the first place," he told her with emotion she had never seen before.

"Harry..." she said softly.

"Tell me, Luna, how can you regret losing a memory that you can't even remember?" he said to her and then turned to look at her.

Luna saw tears in his eyes. It was killing him, he wanted so badly to help Neville, but couldn't because he didn't even remember who he was.

"The worst part is that I'm unable to control what memory I get back, and when," he told her.

Then something came to her, and she walked over to him very slowly, showing she wasn't going to attack him. She then bent down and took his hand. Like before, a calming feeling came over them.

"Harry, did you get a memory back?"

**Time Next:** Harry tells Luna of the memory, while Luna tries to help him through it. And later, Neville meets with the headmaster one-on-one. What will Neville do when the truth is right in front of his eyes? In Chapter Ten: "Partners"


	10. Partners

Waves of the Ancients

by

Black Rose

Chapter Ten: Partners

You could still hear the light rain that was falling in the holding cell. For Luna it was a nice sound, but she was more worried about Harry at the time being. She had a feeling that he had regained a memory, but she didn't know how to help.

"Harry? Please look at me," asked Luna with a saddened voice.

Harry slowly glanced at her. He had a far-off look on his face. He held her hand for a little while, and then slowly removed it. Getting up, he took a few steps towards the window overlooking the holding cell and gazed inside.

Luna got up and watched him. She could tell that he was fighting it, but knew it was up to him.

"I knew getting back my memories would hurt and that it wouldn't always be easy, but in a small way I hoped it would be like getting the memory of you," the headmaster stated.

Luna listened quietly; she felt that she shouldn't say anything.

"Seeing you all in pain was a very hard thing to see again—it didn't help that none of you but Neville were awake at the time," Harry stated.

Luna didn't know what he was talking about, or what time he meant, but felt that she should ask because he wasn't saying anything.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

"It was when we were at the Quetzalcoatl temple, after the flash disappeared. Everyone was on the floor, not moving, other than Neville and myself…" he started and then stopped.

He put his hand on the window and glanced down to where Rosa and Neville were. Neville was walking back and forth while Rosa was talking to him. Luna was trying to remember another time when he would have seen all of them out cold, but before she could start thinking about it fully he started to talk again.

"I don't really remember what was going on—other than we all were running from something, or maybe even someone," he stated. Closing his eyes, he watched as it once again played through his head, and he told her what he remembered.

**Flash Back** (A/N—all words are from the fifth book)

_Luna and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall—then, as Harry reached the very top of the room, he heard Luna cry, _"Collo—aaaaaaaaargh..."

_He turned in time to see her flying through the air. Five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and onto the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled, as still as Hermione._

**End Flash Back**

"I remember seeing Miss Weasley hurt and Mr. Weasley acting funny, but I don't remember where we were or why we were there, and the worst part of it all was seeing you fly across the room," he told her with a scared and helpless voice.

Luna was just looking at him with his back to her. Her eyes were very big.

_"He remembered part of the Department of Mysteries Battle, and it sounds like he cared about my wellbeing too.....oh, Harry,"_ she thought.

She then walked up to him, and retook his hand. He slowly turned to her. They were standing very close to each other.

"You know, my mother once told me, everyone has something in their past that they wish they could change, but it's how we deal with our feelings in the present that makes us who we are," she told him while looking into his eyes. She then saw a small tear run down his face.

Harry smiled a little and did something he didn't always feel comfortable about doing in front of anyone other than his mother and sister. He cried. Luna just let him. Some part of her wanted to hug him, but didn't know if he would let her. So she just held his hand, trying not to cry herself.

After awhile he stopped and used his free hand to wipe his eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that," he told her with a carefree voice. He glanced into her eyes and saw worry but also hope. Then he saw how pretty her eyes were.

The two just kept looking into each other's eyes, each trying to find something in them. They both felt a pull and moved closer to each other. Harry slowly moved his free hand and slowly placed it on her cheek. Luna leaned into his touch.

They both felt at peace, but it only lasted for a short time because the phone rang. Reluctantly, Harry moved away from Luna and stepped over to the wall that had the phone on it.

"Headmaster," Harry answered.

While Harry was talking on the phone, Luna turned a little and blushed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Harry was touching her very romantically, but there was something not right about it either—it was as if the touch was cold and that it was missing the warmth.

"Right, I'll be right there, thanks," the headmaster stated, hanging up the phone.

Harry turned back to Luna and saw that she was in deep thought.

_"Luna, I wish I could really hold you, but there is so much you don't know about my summon pet and why it bonded with me, but I have a feeling that you will have the other one like mine, and then just maybe...." _he thought.

He shook his head, and walked back to her with a sad smile on his face.

"Luna," he said, getting her attention.

She glanced at him and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry—something has come up that I need to see to. I'll walk you back to your and Miss Weasley's room," he told her.

"Alright, is there anything I can help with?" she asked, hoping that he would let her.

"Thanks for the offer, but this is something I need to deal with, being the Headmaster of this school," he stated with small smile. She nodded, disappointed but hiding it well. The two walked out of the observation lounge. Harry asked her to wait in the small hallway as he walked over to the door that led to the holding cell.

He then knocked on the door, and waited. He took out his sunglasses and put them on as the door opened and Rosa walked out and closed the door behind her. Luna could tell they were talking about something, and every once in awhile Rosa would glance her way. After awhile Rosa nodded and walked back into the holding cell. Harry then walked back to Luna and asked her to follow him.

When they reached the elevator, the headmaster pulled out his ID card and swiped it. The elevator doors opened and they walked inside. He then pushed the second floor button. As the elevator headed up the two didn't say much; each were in their own thoughts. When the elevator stopped Harry stepped out first and Luna followed. As they walked down the hall they could hear two people talking very loudly. As they got closer they both could tell it was Remus and Tonks.

"Remus, listen to me, I want to go back and get our son, _now_," Tonks asserted with a voice saying this wasn't to be questioned.

The two stopped just next to the door that was open to Remus,' and now Tonks,' room.

"I know how you feel, but I just can't ask him to stop what he's doing to get our son, that wouldn't be right," replied Moony.

Luna and Harry looked at each other and then went back to listening.

"I can go and get him myself, and come back," Tonks stated to him with a little more forceful tone.

Harry had had it, and moved into the doorframe with Luna a little behind him.

"Sorry to overhear what you're saying, but if you wanted to get your son, all you had to do was ask," he stated with a power behind his voice.

Remus and Tonks just looked at him startled, and blushed.

That did it, and Harry lost it. He started to laugh, Luna soon joining in.

The couple couldn't believe that they had listened to their conversation.

"Dr. Knight, you know it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations," stated Tonks with her hair turning a little blue.

Harry got a hold of himself and was helping Luna up, who had happened to fall to the floor while laughing.

"I'm sorry, but your door was open so anyone who would be walking by would have heard you," the headmaster stated.

"Mrs. Lupin, if you would like to get your son and bring him here to our school, I have no problem with that, but, like all students who come here, they have to talk to the Headmistress about it," he told them, again showing them why he was the Headmaster.

The Lupins just nodded their heads.

"Good, I'll talk to my sister and make an appointment, and I will let you know when you can leave. Remus all the head teachers are having a meeting; I would like you there," he told them with a misty voice. Remus' eyes changed very fast.

"Understood," he stated. He then turned to his wife and told her he would be back later and would give her a tour around the school, at least the first floor anyway.

The headmaster turned and faced Luna and looked into her eyes. She couldn't see his because he had his sunglasses on.

"Thank you..." he told with a sadness in his voice. He then moved past her and down the hall, not waiting for Remus. Luna just watched him and also had a sad face on.

"Harry..." she said softly.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Remus smiling at her.

"Don't worry Luna, in time he will tell why," he stated, walking past her and following his headmaster.

"Tell me why, what?" she asked as she walked into the hallway and watched her friend walking away. Remus stopped halfway down the hall and turned his head to her.

"Try to understand that even if he and his sister get all their memories back, they will never be the same people they were before," he stated with sadness and continued on his way.

"But I know that...." she stated to herself.

"I Think there is more to it than that," stated Tonks from within the room. Luna walked back into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Why do you say that?" asked the blonde.

Tonks smiled at her.

"Remus is different as well, and I believe it has to do with their summon pets or whatever they call them."

Luna was a little confused, but also could see the difference. She sat down in one of the chairs, while Tonks took a seat on the couch.

"I think—from what Remus has been able to tell me—that when you bond with a summon, you get all its powers, wisdom, and memories, but it doesn't hurt you at all," Tonks said, trying to remember what else he had told her.

"I love Remus with all my heart and soul and know that bonding with a summon was the right call for him, and I couldn't be happier…" she stopped to think, "But he also said it was different for Harry and Hermione, where the bonding with their summon pet was different in a lot of ways, but no one other than those two know why," she ended when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up, she opened the door. The first thing that she saw was a red blur and then she saw Ron standing in the doorway, waiting to be let in.

"Luna!" yelled Ginny and hugged her friend, almost tipping the chair over.

"Ginny..." Luna stated, a little shocked at her best friend's action—it reminded her of the dream she'd had about Lucia. She then smiled at her best friend and hugged her back.

"I was worried about you, we went to check up on you in the infirmary but that woman said that you'd left already, are you alright?" Ginny asked very quickly.

Luna just giggled at her.

"Yes, I'm alright, but we'll talk later," she told her quietly so only her friend could hear her. Ginny nodded, knowing what that voice meant.

"Luna, I'm happy that you're alright, have you seen or heard anything about Neville?" asked Ginny's brother.

"Yes, he's alright for now, but I'm sorry to say that no one will be seeing him for the time being," she told him with a sorry voice.

"Why not?" asked Ron, a little upset he couldn't see his friend or know what was going on.

"I don't know, all I know is what the headmaster told me and let me see," she replied, moving out of Ginny's hug.

"I'm really starting to dislike this place," grumbled Ron, "I say we find Neville and get the hell out of here," he added, sitting down on the couch. The two best friends just looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"I believe that would be a bad idea, Ron," stated Tonks, closing the door and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Why? It's not like we haven't gotten out of tight places before; this would be no different," he stated, a little too full of himself.

"Well for one, you don't know where we are. Second, I have a feeling we all will be returning to the magical world sooner than we think," she told them.

Ron just huffed, while Luna looked upset, and Ginny didn't know what to think.

Ginny glanced at her best friend and saw a spaced-out look and a couple of small tears coming down her face.

"Luna, what's wrong?" she asked, getting upset herself.

Luna glanced at her and had to shake her head because this whole thing was reminding her of her dream, and Ginny was acting a little like Lucia's best friend.

Luna knew she needed to tell her, so she took her hand and pulled her to the door, telling everyone else that it was girl talk. When the door closed again, Tonks turned to Ron and asked him if he would like to play a game of chess. This put a smile on Ron's face and he nodded.

Meanwhile, while Luna and Ginny talked in their room and Tonks and Ron played, the head teachers were in the conference room. Daniel and Vanessa both had on their sunglasses. They both sat next to one another. Alex sat next to his wife while Mina, Jason, and Remus sat in different seats around the room. There were two seats that were empty.

"Alright, before we get this meeting underway, are all of us up to date on what is going on?" asked the headmaster. Everyone nodded their heads, except Remus, who was a little confused on why he was there in the first place.

The headmaster turned to him and smiled a little.

"Mr. Lupin, I know you don't know everything as of yet, but the Heads of Atlantis have talked about it and have come to agreement that we—as in my sister and I—will tell Mr. Longbottom who we are," he stated with no emotion at all.

All Remus could do was nod, he had a feeling there was more going on than just telling Neville, but he didn't say anything. The headmistress pushed the button on her headset.

"Rosa, please bring our new summoner," she stated and when she got a reply she just nodded.

"They should be here in a little while," the headmistress told everyone.

Alex glanced around and felt a great sadness but also a little hope in the air.

Mina was just humming a little tune, and that was making everyone a little happier.

"Thanks, Mina," stated the headmaster. She just smiled at him.

Soon the door opened and Neville and Rosa came in. Rosa moved over to her seat and sat down. Neville, on the other hand, just stood in the room, staring at the headmaster and headmistress.

No one said anything. The headmaster and headmistress knew, as did their summon pets, that it wouldn't be long before he started to talk.

"Why?" was all that Mr. Longbottom asked.

"Why what?" asked Jason.

"Why didn't you tell us, when we first met, that you were our long lost friends?" he stated with an upset voice, starting to get a little loud.

"Let me ask this first, and then I will answer your question to the best I can, Mr. Longbottom," stated the headmistress. "What has Captain Shield told you so far, so we don't waste time?" she asked nicely.

"She told me about the summon pets and where they came from, and a little about Atlantis. Other than that, not much, Hermione," he stated smartly almost grinning but didn't get a rise out of her or Harry.

"Mr. Longbottom, I would be very careful about what you say," stated Alex, glaring at him.

Neville didn't care, he wanted to know why.

"I don't give a damn about this school, or what you do here. What I want to know is why the two people sitting over there didn't come back to the magical world and why they've been hiding like chickens," he stated, pointing to the headmaster and headmistress. He was getting very upset now.

"Neville, calm down, or you will not like what happens," stated Rosa with her misty voice. She was already out of her seat, ready to attack. She may like him but she wasn't going to sit here and listen to him yell at her best friends.

"It's alright Rosa, let him get this out of his system," stated the headmistress with an icy voice. Her summon pet wasn't liking this one bit, but agreed to it anyway.

Neville then just lost it. He walked up to the table had slammed his fist into it.

"Harry, say something, damn it, I know it's you, stop hiding. Why have you been hiding from us—your friends, your family? Damn it, Harry, how could you do this to us?" he yelled at the headmaster. He had tears in his eyes now. He closed his eyes and screamed. Lightning started to fly everywhere. The window shattered behind the headmaster, the table had a crack in it, but no one was hit by the bolts.

"_Why_?" was all Neville could say before Rosa helped him into a chair.

Headmaster and Headmistress glanced at one another and nodded. They slowly took off their sunglasses.

"Mr. Longbottom..." started the headmistress but when she didn't get an answer she glanced at her brother and saw that he was thinking.

"Neville, what do you know about what happened to them that summer?" asked Mina, whose eyes had turned a glowing white, tinted with gold. Her summon pet took over.

Neville just glanced at her and thought about her question. He really didn't know much. He knew that there was some kind of attack, and the homes that they'd lived in were nothing but ash when the Order showed up, and that their bodies were never found. He told them this.

"Neville, I'm not going to lie to you; I am Harry Potter, but then again, I am not," he stated and then his sister took over.

"I'm Hermione Granger, but again, like my brother, I am not. Neville, we don't have any memories of our past, and as you know, like you do now, we have summon pets that have bonded to us to help us find those lost memories," stated the headmistress.

Neville just looked at them and some part of him knew that they weren't lying to him; he could see it in their eyes.

"That's why you asked those questions…" he stated, glancing at Jason who just nodded.

"Do the others know?" he asked quietly, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Miss Lovegood and Mrs. Lupin do, but the two Weasleys don't know—that I know of. I would believe that Miss Lovegood will be telling Miss Weasley sometime soon," the headmaster stated with a small smile.

"That's why we didn't go back, that, and also we have a somewhat dislike of your world," stated the headmistress but didn't say anything else. Neville just shook his head a little; this was so simple, just it was so _confusing_.

"Remus, I know that you and your family would like to stay at Atlantis, and I give my permission to do that, but for the other four, I'm sorry to say they will have to return to their world," stated the headmaster.

Both Remus and Neville were shocked about this. Remus stood up.

"I thank you, but why send them back?" he asked, glancing at his one-time-student.

"I believe it's because they have family, friends, and a life there, and by staying here they would lose that," Alex stated full-heartily, understanding what the headmaster and headmistress were up to—he'd had to make the same choice back then too. Only by leaving what you wanted behind can you fully understand what you really wanted.

"Atlantis is already two days away from Moonlit, from there you will be on your own, but understand this: I never said you couldn't return to us. I ask that you give yourself at least a month or two before trying to find us," stated the headmaster.

"Mr. Lupin, if you would be so kind, would you take Mr. Longbottom back to his friends? I believe that would like to see him," stated Mina.

Remus just nodded his head and helped Neville towards the door. As they left the room, the headmaster started to speak.

"Neville, become a partner with yours; only then will you understand why this is happening," he stated and with a wave of his hand the door closed. Remus and Neville just looked at the door for a little while longer, and then headed down to their rooms.

It was getting late and the moon and stars were just starting to shine in the darkening sky. Ginny was lying on her bed, thinking about what her best friend had told her. It all made sense, if she thought about it. The headmaster and headmistress were Harry and Hermione but because they didn't have any memories they didn't know where they came from or who they were, so, for all they knew, they were Daniel Knight and Vanessa Night.

At first she was upset with Luna because she had kept it from all of them, but after calming down she understood why she'd done it. She then looked over to her sleeping friend. She smiled a little, knowing she was worried about Harry and Hermione—that was Luna, in a nutshell, well somewhat. Ginny slowly fell asleep.

When she reopened her eyes she saw that she wasn't in Atlantis anymore. She glanced around. It looked like she was in an underground cave. It was huge. She was standing on a very beautiful stone bridge that led to the most beautiful garden she had ever seen, which was on a somewhat-small-looking island that had ocean water all around it. There was also a hold in the floor of the cave that light shown through and hit the garden with a ray that was coming from Heaven.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"Azara, where are we?" asked a small child-like voice.

Ginny turned around and saw two little girls, one with dark blond hair and the other with very dark red hair. They couldn't be more than eight years old and they were both wearing little blue sundresses.

"It's my hideout—come on!" Azara excitedly told her best friend, taking Lucia's hand and dragging her along.

Ginny tried to get out of the way, but the bridge wasn't very wide. What happened next made her jump. They walked right though her. She turned around and saw the two girls looking at all the different types of flowers. She walked over the bridge and saw four stone carvings on poles. Each pole had a different image on it. The poles were at different ends of the island.

"I've see these images before," Ginny stated to herself as she walked through the garden. One pole had an image of a Moon, the second one had an image of an angel, the third one had an image of a wolf, and the last one had the image of bird with fames around it.

She glanced down and saw that she wasn't wearing her nightclothes; she was wearing a stunning dark blood-red colored dress that was very soft to her skin, almost like a nice fine silk.

"Okay, now I _know_ this is a dream," she stated out loud. She heard the girls giggling, but it looked like they didn't know she was there.

"I see one has finally chosen you," stated a voice.

Ginny turned around and saw one of the women who worked at Atlantis, but there was something different about her.

"Who are you?" she asked but was very calm, and didn't know why.

"My name is not important, what is, is what I have to tell you," she stated. She was wearing a white dress and had angel wings on her back, and her hair was a white-blond color.

"Ginny what you are seeing is a memory of an ancient soul, and this place is very holy to it. As for the time being, keep this place in the back of your mind, and when the time comes you will have to make a choice—to either stay with her or away from her," the angel told her.

Ginny just looked confused. She heard giggles. She turned to the girls and saw a beautiful fire-like bird.

"Oh, look Lucia, it's a pretty firebird," stated Azara with more giggles.

The eight-year-old Lucia just looked at the bird, trying to find something out.

"I think mother told me once that a bird like this is called a phoenix, but I'm not sure…" stated Lucia.

The bird started to sing such a beautiful song that the girls just sat down and listened. Ginny, on the other hand, was holding her head. It was as if the song was trying to tell her something. Before everything started to go dark, she heard the words: "Please become my partner!"

Ginny bolted upright in bed, breathless and her heart racing. She had cold sweat dripping down her face. She looked around and saw that she was back in her room with Luna sleeping. She glanced out the window and saw that it was sunrise. She glanced down at her hand and realized that she was shaking a little. Then she saw something on her lap. It was a golden-red feather. She picked it up and looked at it.

"What is going on with me?" she asked. She then felt a wave of calmness wash over her. She smiled a little and glanced out the window once more.

"Something tells me that I will find out soon," she stated, getting up and watching the sunrise from her the window chair.

Next Time—Ron is the last to find out that Harry and Hermione are alive, and the four find out that they have to return to their world. Luna and the others are not happy about it, but when a fight breaks out, what will Harry and Hermione do? In chapter eleven, "Tear of Blood."


	11. Tear of Blood

Waves of the Ancients

by

Black Rose

Chapter Eleven: Tear of Blood

A red-haired man was walking back and forth in the hallway. He couldn't believe what he'd heard last night. His mind was going all over the place.

**Flashback**

_ Neville and Remus didn't say anything all the way to Remus's room. As they walked down the hallway, Neville was deep in thought. He stopped Remus before he opened the door. The old teacher turned his head to him._

"_Ron's not going to be very happy about this…" Neville told him._

_ Moony just nodded his understanding, and somewhat felt sorry for his former student. He then opened the door just in time to see Ron beat his wife in chess—again._

_ As the door opened, Tonks looked up from the chessboard and saw her husband and Neville walk in with worried faces._

_ "Sweetheart?" she asked, getting up. She walked over to him and gave him a hug._

_He just hugged back and held her. She was getting worried now, but before she could ask what happened, Neville stepped closer to his friend and teammate._

_ "Ron, I just got some information that I think you're going to want to hear," he stated, a little worried about how Ron would react._

_ As for Ron, he seemed to see the tension in his friend's body._

_ "Neville, are you alright? What happened to you? If they did anything to you, I swear I will make them pay," the redhead stated with more worry on his face._

_ Neville didn't really know where to start, but felt it would be best to state it the best he could._

"_Ron, they're alive," he said slowly._

_The redhead just looked at him with a confused face and then turned to the worried couple. He then glanced back at Neville._

_ "What are you talking about Neville? _Who_ is alive?" he asked, trying to fight the sickening feeling that was starting to settle in his stomach._

"_Harry and Hermione…" Neville told him quietly and waited for the big boom._

_Ron just looked at him with a confused face, and then hardened._

_ "Neville, why are you saying they're alive?" he asked, getting a little worked up._

_Neville knew he needed to handle this very carefully._

_ "Ron, we know for a fact that they never found the bodies, and that the only thing that anyone ever told us was that their houses were burned to the ground," Neville stated looking Ron in the eye, hoping he'd understand._

_Ron thought about it, but it didn't add up. Why would they be here and not have told them? Besides that, this wouldn't be the first time that someone tried to get them to believe that their lost friends were alive._

_ "Neville, are you sure you're not under a spell or something, because you know for a fact that people have tried this before," he asked with worry for his friend._

_Neville just thought about how to make him understand._

_ "Ron, I'm not under any spell, or anything like that—although I am a summoner now," he stated with a little confusion of his own._

_ Ron just stared at him like he was mad or something._

"_Neville, what are you talking about?" he asked, trying to figure out what his friend was saying._

_The brown haired young man turned to the couple for help. All he got was a shrug from Tonks, and a look from Remus telling him that it was alright._

_ Neville sighed._

_ "Ron, Harry and Hermione are the Headmaster and Headmistress of this school—why do you think they were asking questions about them?" he asked him, trying to get him to think for once._

_Ron looked into his friend's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and he also had no signs of a spell being cast on him._

_ "They're alive?" he asked, thinking it through._

_Neville just nodded, happy that he was starting to get it, but he knew that he wouldn't stay calm for along. _

_The redhead glanced over at the couple and they both nodded, too, that what he was being told was the truth. He then closed his eyes. Some part of him didn't want to believe it, but there was something about all this that made sense. Then he realized there was something they weren't saying and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it._

_ "There's more, isn't there?" he asked with a voice telling them he was getting upset. _

_Neville nodded slowly._

_ "They don't have any memories…" he stated, leaving it hanging._

_"They don't have any memories?!" Ron yelled, letting his angry out._

_He glanced at the couple and asked in a hard voice, "How long have you known?"_

_ "I found out a little while after I was taken here, and Tonks found out a little after you all got here," Remus told him calmly, even if his new summon pet wasn't._

_ "Do the girls know?" he asked, to anyone willing to answer._

_ "I remember the headmaster stated something along the lines that Luna knew and he thought that she would tell Ginny, but I can't say for sure," Neville told him._

_Ron was beyond being upset right now._

_ "Where are they, Neville?" he demanded._

_ "Harry and Hermione?" Neville asked._

_All Ron did was nod.  
"Last I knew, they were in a room on the fourth floor, but they could be anywhere by now," he answered._

_The redhead turned to Remus, but before he could ask, he spoke._

_ "Ron, if you're going to ask, I don't know either. I'm not allowed up on that floor unless the Headmaster or Headmistress tells me I can be there," he told him with his eyes flashing a dark bluish-gray color._

_Ron started to walk to the door, but before he could open it a hand stopped him._

_He glanced over and saw Neville._

_ "Let go Neville, before I make you," he stated with a cold voice._

_ "I will, when you tell me what you're going to do," he stated with calmness that he didn't know he had._

_ "If what you all are telling me is true, then I want to see with my own eyes; and also to tell them off. And if what you say is true about their memories, all we have to do is give them a memory potion," he stated like this was simplest thing in the world for them to get._

_ "You can't!" yelled Remus' wife._

_Ron turned all the way around and just looked at her like she was mad._

_ "Why the bloody hell not?!" he yelled back at her._

_Tonks was taken aback—would he really make them take the potion, just to get his best friends back? Her eyes turned red, along with her hair. She slowly moved out of her husband's arms, walked over to Ron, and slapped him across the face._

_ "How dare you?! Do you know what that potion does?" she asked getting more upset by the second._

_ Ron was about to answer her but she started to talk again._

_ "You can't just walk up to them and ask them to take a potion that would almost kill them, if not make them go mad, and also you don't even know where they are right now," she told him, then turned and walked back into her husband's waiting arms._

_ "Ron, she's right. You wouldn't know where to start looking, and from what I can tell, this school is bigger than any of us think," stated Neville._

_Ron glanced behind him, looking at his teammate. The redhead was holding his face thinking, "Man that woman can hit hard."_

_ "Fine, I'll wait until morning, but mark my words, they'll hear it," he stated, pushing Neville out of the way, as he hurried out the door and down the hall to the room he and Neville were sharing._

_ Neville sighed and shook his head. He told the couple good night and followed his friend; he knew that it was going to be a long day tomorrow and he needed sleep. The couple wished him the same and headed to bed themselves, with a little worry about what was going to happen tomorrow._

**End Flashback**

The male redhead didn't know what to think. A door opening and closing took him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw his sister walking up to him with a good morning smile, but it faded away when she saw his eyes.

"Ron, you alright?" she asked, a little worried about her brother but didn't feel too bad.

"Did Luna tell you?" he asked, not answering her question.

Ginny just nodded that she knew what he was talking about.

"Then you know why I'm upset. If what everyone is saying is true, then I want to know why in the hell they've been hiding from us," he stated.

Ginny glanced at her brother with a face saying, _if_?

"Don't give that look, you know as well as I do that these people could be playing us, just like everyone else," he told his sister.

His sister just shrugged and turned around when a couple of doors opened.

Remus, Tonks, Neville, and Luna stepped into the hallway and knew from the siblings' faces what they'd been talking about. Luna felt somewhat bad about not telling them, but Harry did give her the choice, so she went with her feelings on this one, something she hadn't done from the time she found out that her friends were missing or killed.

"Well, let's get some breakfast, I'm hungry," stated Remus with a smile on his face.

Everyone chuckled when Ron's eyes lit up with the thought of food. Everyone headed to the cafeteria. In a different part of Atlantis, Daniel and his family were walking out of the gymnasium after their morning basketball practices. Snow, Heather, and Serena were skipping a little ahead of the rest. Vanessa and Mina were talking about their girls and that Alice should be stopping by later on in the day.

When they had told Heather that her mother was coming to see her she couldn't stop jumping up and down. Vanessa glanced ahead to make sure their girls weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to be doing.

"You think there will be any trouble today, Headmistress?" asked Rosa from behind them, holding a book that she was reading.

"I hope not, but she tells me that it's likely," she told them.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it like we do everything else," stated Mina, a grin on her face.

"Why do I fear that face more than I do the people of the magical world?" Jason asked his best friend, Alex, who was walking next to him. They were walking behind their wives.

Alex looked at him a like he was mad.

"Alex, my friend, that would because that is your wife, and we both know that when our wives come up with ideas, we, as their husbands, just kindly say, 'Yes, Dear' and hope that we didn't do anything or that our daughters didn't do anything, either," he told his best friend like it was all common sense.

They both glanced ahead to make sure their daughters weren't doing anything they shouldn't be doing. They then started talking about the next basketball game they would be playing.

Rosa, Mina, and Vanessa at the same time said "men" in a quiet voice so only they could hear. As others talked while walking to the cafeteria, Daniel was glancing through a folder of information he had just gotten from his spies, who were in the camps with Tom, the Order, and elsewhere else they needed them. There wasn't much from what they had been able to find out. He glanced up ahead at his niece and her friends who were walking and now talking to one another.

He smiled at the sight, and then looked around at his family and smiled. He glanced back down at the file and saw a note telling him that his four teams would be returning later today.

He had sent two teams of archeologists and anthropologists to Quetzalcoatl Temple to find any information they could.

He knew there was ancient writing on the walls, so hopefully it would tell them something about the lost ancients' souls or what they like to called summon pets. He thought back on what they all knew about the ancients/summon pets.

Most summon pets started off as chocobos. They then would bond with a child. Over time they both learned from one another. Then, at some point as they both grew, the summon pet will evolve to its true form. This is what happened to Remus and his summon pet. But it didn't always work like that. Sometimes an ancient soul that was in hiding already had its form and chose to bond with someone who was like them, like with Rosa and Siren. Then there was the type of bonding that he and his sister did—and he really didn't want to think about it.

Daniel glanced up when one of his students called out good morning to him. He replied happily to them.

"Daniel, you alright?" asked Rosa.

The headmaster glanced at her and nodded.

"What were you thinking about?" asked his sister with a face that seemed to say "I have an idea."

He just shook his head at her.

"I wasn't thinking about her, I was thinking about the information we should be getting from the teams that I sent to Quetzalcoatl Temple," he stated while looking down at the information. His sister just nodded her understanding, but was a little saddened that her brother _wasn't_ thinking about her, though she wouldn't say it.

It wasn't long before they got to the cafeteria. The headmaster and headmistress each took out their sunglasses and put them on. It wasn't that they feared anyone knowing who they really were. The whole school knew at least something about them.

In the cafeteria there were round tables all around a small line that had families and students and teachers waiting to get their food. There were plants all around and a big window overlooking part of Atlantis. They got their food and found a table to sit at as a family. Every so often a student would stop by to say hello or ask a question, but mostly everyone talked about the day's activities.

Around halfway through their breakfast, Luna and her friends, along with Remus and his wife, walked into the cafeteria and were a little shocked. It was nothing like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were round tables everywhere, plants, and a couple of big windows that looked over Atlantis, or the ocean. The blonde glanced around until she found what, or rather who, she was looking for.

He was sitting with his family. She frowned when she saw that he had on his sunglasses.

"_Why does he have those on?"_ she asked herself. Her best friend just glanced at her with a knowing smile.

Luna glared at her when she saw her smile.

"Not a word," she told her.

Ginny just giggled and turned to get her food. Luna did the same. They both knew they would need all the strength they could get, because once Ron was done eating nothing was going to stop him, was what they thought anyway. They found a table on the other side of the cafeteria. The only blonde of the group was a little upset that she couldn't sit with him, but knew that there wasn't much she could do about it.

Tonks just smiled knowingly at Luna.

"She has it bad," she said to herself quietly, but her husband heard her.

He smiled at her and nodded that he agreed. As they all were finishing up, Ron started glancing around. The others at the table knew it wouldn't be long. They were right; he spotted them at the table they were sitting at. He got up, and as he started to walk over to them, he pulled out his wand. Every one of them got up to stop him, but it was too late.

At the headmaster's table Mina and Vanessa saw that their girls' eyes had changed. They glanced ahead and saw the red-haired man walking towards them with a very unpleasant look.

"This should be good," stated Rosa.

Everyone, other than the headmaster, was watching who was coming up to them.

The headmistress glanced around and saw almost everyone else was watching and waiting to see. She could see that some of the older students were moving to protect the younger ones, just in case, she also saw that Mr. Weasley's friends weren't doing anything to stop him.

She smiled coldly and glanced at her children in front of her and saw that they were just talking, like nothing was different, but their eyes had changed color so she knew, as did Mina, that this was good, or worse, depending on what end you were on with those three. She glanced at her husband and saw that he and Jason had taken out their sidearms, just in case. She had a feeling that it wouldn't end in a fight just yet, but sometime soon, and her summon pet agreed with her on that.

Ron was so deep in thought that he didn't see the changes around him...

"_WHY_?!" he yelled, pointing his wand at the headmaster, who just kept reading the information in his folder, not even looking up.

"Ronald, don't!" yelled Luna from the other side, but didn't move to stop him.

"_Accio Glasses_!" he yelled.

To his shock the headmaster's and headmistress' sunglasses didn't move at all.

"Mr. Weasley, I would ask you to please not point that at our headmaster and headmistress," stated Mina somewhat coldly. It wasn't until Jason walked behind her and put his free hand on her shoulder that she calmed down a little. She glanced at Vanessa and saw Alex doing the same thing.

If it was one thing that she knew about her husband and his best friend, it was that these men were not the type of people you wanted on your bad side, and the funniest part about it was they didn't even have or use magic and yet they could make your life a living hell.

Mina saw her daughter and her best friends looked at the redhead male with confusion on their faces. She smiled when she saw that Snow whispered something into her daughter's ear. She slowly tapped Vanessa's leg. The headmistress glanced at her. She gave a small nod to their daughters.  
Vanessa turned her head a little to her child and saw that they were up to something, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Hermione, if that is who you really are?" Ron stated with a little doubt in his voice.

The headmistress just glanced at him with a confused look, though if anyone could see behind her sunglasses her eyes were a crystal blue.

"Mr. Weasley, I will only state this once, I'm the person you think I am—but then again, I'm not," she stated with coldness in her voice.

"What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?!" he yelled and asked at the same time.

"Ronald, please stop!" yelled Luna again, who was having a hard time with this, but her best friend was holding her.

"NO! If they _are_ them, why are......" he yelled back at her, but stopped as he realized someone was tugging on the hem of his shirt. He glanced down and saw a young girl with long brown hair and dark blueish-green eyes looking up at him with confusion. He also saw that a long blond haired girl stood next to her, also looking at him with a face that said something about this isn't right, and then a short black haired girl standing right behind them with a worried face.

"Umm, Mister, why are you yelling at my mother?" she asked nicely.

"Your _mother_?!" he and his friends stated and asked with shock in their voices.

Luna and Ginny looked at each other then back at the young girl and then to the headmistress. The two started working on how they looked alike. Neville just kept opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out.

Tonks was just grinning like no other. She glanced up at her dear husband.

"You knew, didn't you?" she stated more than asked.

Remus just smiled and tried very hard not to laugh at Ron, who was in a little shock. He glanced over to see that Rosa and lot of other people were trying not to laugh.

The headmistress just smiled at her daughter lovingly as she slowly removed her sunglasses and put her right hand over her husband's hand.

Ron glanced back at her and saw her eyes, which were back to their normal color, and then he saw the wedding rings on Alex's and Vanessa's hands. He was dumb-shocked because not only was Hermione alive, but she also had a husband and a little one. Ron turned towards the one he hoped was his lost best friend.

The headmaster slowly removed his sunglasses and showed his green eyes and then put them back on and went back to his reading. Ron looked like he was a deer caught in front of a car's headlights; he didn't move or, somewhat, blink at all.

Snow and Serena keep swaying their bodies back and forth, waiting for the redhead male to answer. Their faces had a look of confusion and maybe a little worry, but their eyes told the real story and that was what the two mothers were smiling very smugly about.

Rosa couldn't take it anymore; she started laughing, which started a chain reaction. Soon everyone was laughing who knew the story, or was just laughing at the faces the redhead was making. It didn't take long for Ron to come back to himself. He found that everyone, except a couple of people, was laughing at him. His face turned red and he ran out of the cafeteria. His friends looked at each other and laughed a little, too, though they were also shocked at the news. Neville commented that they should make sure Ron was alright.

They all nodded in agreement. Luna took one more glance at the man who was slowly taking her heart away—even if he didn't even know it. He wasn't reading anymore; it looked like he was watching her. She sighed a little and slowly followed her friends and teammates.

What Luna didn't know was that she was right—the headmaster _was_ watching her. When she was no longer in view he slowly smiled and turned to his niece and her friends. In a way, you could say that Snow, Serena, and Heather were all his nieces. After all, their mothers were his sisters, in a way. They'd all grown up, well somewhat, at the orphanage. He shook his head a little.

He got up, walked around the table and hugged the girls. They were just a little confused on why he was hugging them, but pushed it to the side because they were loving it.

"You girls did good, very good," he told them, pulling away from them and smiling with pride in his voice.

The girls just smiled like no other, and their summon pets were just as happy.

Everyone started heading to class now, as the family started towards different places to work. Mina and Rosa headed to one of the many classrooms. Alex and Jason went to the command room. The headmaster and headmistress both headed to a class to teach together.

The funny thing about it was that it was a classroom full of seven and eight-year-olds, so they were teaching Snow's age group. The three little ones followed them to their classroom, which happened to be in the training area. As more students started following them, they didn't happen to see a redhead spot them.

As they went into the training area, Ron and the others were sitting on a couple of benches. It was then that Ron spotted the two people he wanted to talk to, or, more likely, yell at. He got up and ran after them without saying a word to his teammates.

"Ron, _no_!" yelled his sister.

He didn't stop. The others glanced at each other. Remus shook his head. He then told them that they were on their own because he had a class to teach. He got up and held out his hand out to his wife, who took it and started walking to his classroom. After a few steps, Remus stopped and turned back to the others, telling them that they may want to follow Ron, before he did something to get himself killed.

The three just watched him go. They now didn't know what to think.

"Why do I get the feeling there is so much more going on here than we know about?" asked Ginny.

Neville and Luna just nodded.

"Come on, let's go make sure that my dear brother doesn't do anything _really_ stupid," the long red-haired girl stated. The three got up and took off to where their friend went, but what they were going to find shocked them.

While the little ones were lining up for class, the headmaster and headmistress felt something. They both glanced at one another.

"Vanessa, was it just me, or did you feel like something was wrong?" Harry asked his sister.

"Yes, I did, but there shouldn't be any older students around this area because it's off-limits, for just the younger ones," she stated to him, glancing around, trying to find out where it was coming from.

Daniel put his headset on.

"Command Room, this is Dr. Knight, is there another student in the younger age's training area?"

"Commander, this is Anthea. The inner sensors, which show us where everyone is, stated that there is an unknown heading your way—I would guess that it's one of our visitors," she stated.

The brother and sister turned to each other.

"You think?" she asked with a somewhat smile.

"Yeah, but I don't feel right about this," he stated as he watched his sister put her sunglasses back on.

"Commanders, this is Major Cyber. My team and I are heading to you," he stated.

"Thanks, Major?" stated the headmistress with a playful smile. She felt that her husband had lost a bet with him.

They both felt it getting closer. They turned to their students and saw that they all had different emotions on their faces. They, too, could feel that something was wrong.

"Vanessa, get them behind something—I have feeling this will end up in a fight," the headmaster stated.

His sister nodded. She turned to her students and smiled at them.

"Alright everyone, we're going to start class today by trying to bring out our summon pets," she told them as nicely as she could because her own summon pet was getting very upset since the children were getting worried.

"It's going to be alright, everyone, don't worry. Just work on getting your summon pet out, and everything else will be alright," she told them, looking over all of them.

She then moved them to the far end of the training area. Moving her arms a little, she snapped her fingers. An ice wall now stood in front of them. The children look at her with scared faces.

She smiled at them and told them to call on their summons to help. It was then she felt it; she threw her arm towards her brother and snapped her fingers. A small ice shield appeared in front of her brother, just as a red light hit it, shattering it. She then ran over to him.

"Daniel, you alright?" she asked, stopping next to him.

Her brother just nodded, but didn't say anything—another two red lights were headed at them. They moved out of the way.

"So, how do you want to handle this one?" she asked as she side-stepped out of the way.

"Well, we could just ask him nicely to stop?" her brother stated with a face that stated that wasn't going to happen.

It wasn't long before their attacker showed himself, and man, did he look pissed.

"_REDUCTO_!" the redhead yelled.

The headmistress threw up another ice shield, stopping the spell again.

"WHY!?" he yelled at them, while throwing more spells.

"Why _what_?" the headmistress asked sarcastically.

"You know what, Hermione, don't play dumb with me," he yelled, throwing a _Stupefy_ and another _Reducto_ at them.

The brother and sister glanced at each other and shrugged. They really didn't know why he was so angry at them, but, then again, this did have to do with their pasts which they didn't remember, so it didn't help.

Ron saw them shrug as if what was going on wasn't that big of a deal to them, and that made him even more upset.

"_What are they playing at, they _left_ us......" _he stated in his head, half-finished.

"I would ask you to stop throwing spells around like that—it's making the children upset," stated the headmaster.

"I don't care what you say, Harry, because children die every day and no one can save them," Ron yelled back with anger in his voice.

Without really thinking, he started to throw darker spells at them. This really upset them—and that's not even telling what the headmaster's and headmistress' summon pets were feeling right now. The redhead started to move faster now and throw spells ever faster.

"Daniel, this is going to get out of hand really fast, we need to stop him," his sister told him.

He nodded that he understood.

"Mr. Weasley, why are you doing this?" demanded the headmaster. "There are young ones around that haven't done anything to you, and you're endangering them."

"Why? Why? _Why_?" he kept asking over and over again. He was starting to snap. He was breathing in and out even harder.

"You _left_ us! We fought in your name and now we find out that you're alive and didn't tell us!" he yelled and then threw a killing curse at them while they stepped out of the way. The curse hit the ice wall in the back and some of the kids screamed. The brother and sister glanced back and saw that the wall was still up, but another one of those spells and it would fall.

They turned back, by this time Jason's team had shown up, along with Ron's team, just as he throwing the killing curses.

"Ron, stop this now!" yelled his sister, who, along with Neville and Luna, was at gunpoint. Jason ordered half of his men to watch them while the other half helped get the students to safety. He turned to the male redhead.

"Mr. Weasley, drop the wand _now_!" he ordered him, pointing his sidearm at him.

Ron didn't care anymore, he finally snapped. A deep fury washed over him. His magical aura came off him like a sandstorm. His three teammates understood what was happening to him, because it would happen to them, too, when they fought Tom.

Harry and Hermione knew they had to finish this, and fast. It wasn't that they were scared for themselves; it was that they were scared more for their students. Most of them had lost a family member or more to a wizard or witch.

"How dare you!" yelled Ron and charged at them with spells flying everywhere.

Everyone but the headmaster and headmistress ducked for cover. Everyone heard a gunshot. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He turned towards the man who was shooting at him. His eyes had fury in them and it was clear to see his disbelief that anyone would try something so foolish as to shoot at him. He pointed his wand at Jason and yelled the killing curse at him.

As the spell came at him, Jason dove out of the way, hoping that no one was behind him. Getting back into position, Jason pointed his gun again, but found his headmistress' magical aura coming off her like a bat out of hell. This made Ron turn to her when he felt it. The two started throwing spells at one another.

As all this was going on, Luna was very worried, and then some. She knew that in this state Ron would do just about anything to win because he wasn't thinking right anymore. When he and Hermione started to throw spells, she felt that Hermione was just playing with him somewhat, but it was her Harry that she was worried about.

Harry wasn't saying anything or doing anything, so it was like he was waiting for something and that worried her. She glanced around and saw that the last of the students were just leaving through a back door or something. Then it hit her. They both were waiting for the young ones to leave before they did anything. She knew that she needed to stop her friend before he got himself killed.

She knew firsthand that they could win this fight without really trying; what she didn't know was that even she didn't know half of it.

"What's wrong, little girl, can't fight back, right?!" yelled Ron like a madman.

Hermione's eyes turned white-blue crystal and the coldness came off her like a snowstorm.

"Brother, he's asking for it," she told him icily.

"AHHA, no more, this ends _now_!" yelled Ron like a madman as he rushed towards them.

Luna saw Harry move with unbelievable speed and stop Ron's attack by punching him in the face, and then, doing an around house kick, knock her teammate on the ground and out. It was done so fast that it seemed like it was over before it began.

"Major, take him to a holding cell, and take those damn wands and lock them up," the headmaster ordered with a commanding voice that didn't sound like him, but then again, it did.

Vanessa walked over to her brother. In the background, Jason was asking them for their wands and taking Ron to a holding cell. They weren't happy about it, but after what had happened to their friend, they didn't want to push it.

"Well, dear brother, I say that was funny," Vanessa stated sarcastically but with playful eyes.

Daniel just smiled at her and stuck his tongue out at her. They both then started to laugh.

Luna, Ginny, and Neville watched and were trying to think about what was so funny, because for everything that had just happened they thought he would be still upset. It wasn't long before Jason returned with his wife.

"You will have to forgive them, even if it was funny," stated a woman's voice.

The three turned to see Mina walking up to them. She smiled at them.

"Your friend did a very foolish thing, attacking our little ones," she stated with a look that said she meant more than her child or Hermione's. She stopped walking right next to them.

"Also, your friend would have been dead if wasn't for the fact our headmaster was in control of what was going on," she stated as a fact, nothing more.

"What do you mean by that? Would Harry really have killed Ron for attack them like he did?" asked Neville with a shocked face.

Mina just looked at him and the others like _"are you really asking that?" _She sighed when she saw the worried and confused looks.

"I believe that Headmaster and Headmistress have told you once before not to say anything about or do anything to children," she told them.

They nodded that they remembered.

"Then that's all you need to know for now—come with me, I would like to show you something—mainly you two," she told them pointing to Luna and Ginny.

The three glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed her for the lack of anything else to do. As they followed her they saw many students talking with one another. There were also much older students but they looked like they were working at a different part of the school.

It didn't take long to get to where they were going. They ended up in front of a big doorway that had a sign on the top that said "Library" and also ancient writing under it.

Luna's eyes shone a little—she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. As they walked in they soon found it to be full of students and teachers. It was very different from the library that they'd had at Hogwarts. For one, it had very big windows. There were tables everywhere. And there were computers all around; the three didn't know what they were, but they had heard of them. There also shelves of books.

"Hello Mina, what are you doing here?" asked a female voice to the side of them.

The group turned to see Jamila Topic behind a long semi-circle desk with a couple of chairs and another computer.

"Hello, Jamila, how is everything going?" Mina asked nicely and calmly.

Her friend and teammate just looked at her funny.

"Well, not much other than a couple of the older students trying to have "Funny Time" down in the other part of the library, but soon finding themselves screaming up and out of the library," she told her with a giggle, with Mina joining along.

"You'd think that after the headmaster himself told them never to go down there, that they'd get the idea he meant it," stated Mina with a shrug.

"Yes, well, anyway, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked while looking at the other three.

Mina smiled. "Jamila, this is Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood," she stated. It was when she said the last name that Jamila's eyes widened.

"Oh my, he wasn't kidding when he said she was very good-looking," Jamila stated with a small blush.

"Jamila..." Mina stated and shook her head.

Jason's wife glanced at Luna and saw her with a deep blush.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lovegood, but everyone that is on the headmistress' team happened to hear her brother talk about a very pretty blonde who he met in a park late at night, and, well, let's just say be happy that that no one knew it was you," she stated playfully, though she was being very upfront with her on what her commander thought of Luna.

Luna now was very red, not because she was shy, but because Harry thought she was very pretty. Ginny just smiled at her playfully.

"Well, anyway, I'm taking these two down to the aquarium part of the library," the teacher told her, pointing to the blonde and redhead.

Jamila just nodded that she understood.

"What of Mr. Longbottom?" she asked while smiling at him a little.

"He can help me with my class?" suggested a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Rosa and her class in front of the door, waiting to get in. The four moved to let the big class in—the group of teenagers.

"Professor Shield, you're right on time; your area is ready," the librarian said to them.

"Thanks, Jamila. Well then, come along Mr. Longbottom, we don't want my students going and doing something they shouldn't be," she said playfully and took his upper arm and started dragging him away before he or any of his friends could say anything.

"Oh my, I think our little Rosa likes someone?" stated Jamila with a small voice so no one would hear her.

Mina just glanced at her and smiled. She'd heard her.

"We'll be heading down now, come girls," she ordered and stated at the same time.

The two best friends didn't like being told what to do, but felt that it would be in their best interest to do as they were told. They walked down along some rows of books. It wasn't long before they found a set of stairs headed down into a lower part of the school. They stopped at the head of the stairs, where the mother blonde turned to them.

"I know you two are very confused on what is happening around here; I would like to give you those answers, but I cannot," she told them with her eyes telling them she wished she could.

"But I have a way that may help you in the end, but you have to choose with your own free will if you want those answers or not," she told them with a sad, yet hopeful voice.

"If you wish to know those answers, walk down these stairs," she told them and started to walk down and into the dark area.

The two best friends glanced at each other. They really didn't know what to think. They stood there for some time, each thinking about what they really wanted. It was Luna who spoke first.

"I want to know, Ginny, but not just to know, but to know how to help him, if I can," the blonde told her best friend, with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

The redhead just pulled her best friend into a hug and held her.

"I know, Luna, I want the same, but for a different reason," she told her with a calm voice.

"What's that..." she choked out.

Ginny moved out of the hug and looked into her friend's watery eyes.

"I want to know so that I can help them, and also so I may find a place where I belong," she told her with a sad voice.

Luna just nodded her head. They both felt that where they lived and what they did wasn't for them and that they belonged somewhere else, and this may be their answer. After the blonde calmed down a little, the two best friends nodded to each other and headed down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom they couldn't believe their own eyes. It was very beautiful. There wasn't any light other than the lights coming from the large tanks full of sea life. Two or three good-sized windows revealed a view into the endless abyss of the ocean. There were also a couple of tables and chairs. There were even old-looking books in between each of the tanks. What really got them was the water's reflection on everything.

It didn't take long to find the other blonde, who was gazing out into the endless sea, watching schools of fish and other sea life. She slowly turned towards them with so much grace that it was ghost-like. Her eyes glowed.

"Thank you," was all she said to them.

The two best friends just nodded their understanding.

"This place is very lovely," stated Ginny, with awe in her voice.

Mina just giggled at her.

"Yes, this places is where we hold the ancient history of Atlantis, well, most of it anyway," she told them with a small smile.

"What do you mean most?" asked Luna, trying to understand where this was going.

"We don't know very much about the ancients' summoners, other than what we find in temples or other places," she explained, walking over to shelf and taking two different colored books out. One was dark blue and the other was blood red. She held the books to herself as she walked over to them.

The two best friends could tell that she really cherished them, from the way she was holding them. Mina stopped in front of them. She smiled at them, hoping that this would help them, and also her family, but mostly her dear friend the headmaster.

She then handed out the books to them. The dark blue one went to Luna, while other one went to Ginny. The girls slowly took the books from her and felt a calming coming over them. The girls glanced over the books and then back at the other blonde.

Mina just smiled at them, a tear slowly trailing down her cheek. The reflection of the light almost made her tear look like blood. Luna was about to say something but Mina started to talk. Her eyes had changed to a crystal white.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley you two are holding a part of history which, too, is lost. That calming you felt was the book accepting you and only you; no one will be able to read it or take it away from you," she told them with calmness and worry in her voice.

Mina's tears started to flow. She smiled at them with such love and understanding that it was making the other girls tear up a little.

"Please, take your time and read them, they, I hope, will give you the peace you're looking for," she told them and then hugged them both.

She then moved to the doorway and stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Luna, Ginny, you two are very much like them, and I'm happy that they like you," she told them and headed upstairs. When she got to the top, she stopped, and she saw the one person that she loved most in the world.

"Jason," she spoke softly and ran into his open arms. She cried while he just held her. The headmistress had told him she would need him, but didn't say why.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked nicely while rubbing her back.

"It's nothing Jason, just that her little sister may be coming home," she stated while hugging him even harder.

Jason smiled. He knew that when his wife or team stated the word "she" they were talking about their summon pet. There wasn't much he could do in this case, so he did the one thing he was told to do—just hold her and be there for her if she needed to talk.

Back down in the aquarium library the two best friends just kept blinking. They had small tears in their eyes, but also had confused faces.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny as she sat down on a small couch that was right between two fish tanks.

"I'm not sure, but I believe she was more happy than upset," stated her blond friend while sitting right next to her.

The two didn't say a word; each was in her own thoughts. It didn't take long before the redhead spoke up.

"Luna, I get the feel that reading these will change us for the better," she told her friend while looking over her blood red book. She flipped through it, but found that there was nothing written in it. Her face took on a fearful look.

Luna saw and glanced though her book as well and saw that her pages were also blank. She then waved her hand over the books and found little, if any, magic at all on it. The blonde then took one of her friend's hands and held it.

Ginny glanced at her and saw a warm smile. She sighed and glanced back down at her book. It was then that she saw it glow red; the light disappeared as fast as it came. She turned her head to see Luna's only half-glowing a dark blue.

The two friends glanced at one other, then back at their books. They each found that writing had appeared. Ginny's was all the way filled, while Luna's was only half-filled with writing.

"I know this will sound odd coming from me, but bloody hell," stated Luna with a little giggle, which startled her redhead friend. The two glanced at their books again and saw that gold lettering had appeared on the covers. The names were as clear as daylight.

"Lucia," stated Luna with a quiet shock in her voice.

"Azara," Ginny stated with the same voice.

The two looked at each other, then back at the books. They then heard someone coming down the stairs.

While this was going on, the headmaster was in his office writing two letters that he felt he should write but more that he needed to as well. He and his sister had walked to their offices while Mina was talking to Luna and her friends. He knew what Mina was going to do, but he was a little worried.

He glanced at a wooden-framed picture of his family on a shelf. His family lived at the orphanage. This mother and father adopted him and Hermione about two weeks after they woke up in the hospital.

Steven, Alice, Jason, Mina, Rosa, Anthea, and Jamila already lived there. They were all adopted as well. Steven and Rosa were brother and sister. Jason had lost his family in a car crash. Mina was dropped off at a very young age. Anthea and Jamila were sisters but had different fathers. It was like being at an orphanage, but a little nicer.

This picture was taken about a year after they'd first gotten there. It had all the girls in front and all the boys behind them with the mother and father right behind them, in the middle. He glanced up when he heard a knock at his door. The door was open. He saw Anthea smiling at him. He returned it.

"Yes, Anthea?" he asked while he pushed the print button.

"Colonel Shadow is on the line for you," she replied kindly to him.

He thanked her. She nodded and went back to work. With a wave of his hand the door closed. He then picked up the phone.

"Colonel, is everything alright? I just read your report," he asked over the line.

"Doing as well can be, Commander," the man started with a voice saying it was true but there was more.

"Is your wife alright?" the headmaster asked next.

Colonel Shadow just chuckled.

"Yes sir, we're both fine. I just came from Tom's camp and it looks like they are going to be attacking a village," he told them.

"Why wasn't it in this month's report?"

"Like I said, it was just today that Tom made plans to attack this village called Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Any other information, Colonel, like time when, or, maybe, why?" the headmaster asked.

"From what I can tell from this meeting was that they would be attacking tonight, time unknown. As to why, my wife believes it would have to do with the Order and I would have to agree with her," he answered.

"Any other information, Colonel, that would be helpful?" he asked his spy.

"No sir, just about his attacking, but I get the feeling that there is more to it, but I don't have any information to back it up," the reply came.

"Alright, Colonel, keep up the great work. I do hope you and your wife will take some time off and visit us soon," the headmaster responded kindly.

"Thank you, sir, we'll think about it. Colonel Shadow, out," his spy stated and the line went dead.

The headmaster smiled at the phone.

"Good old Shadow," he said to himself. He put the phone down and thought about things. He knew that there wasn't a lot of time. There was also this village—he felt like he knew it from somewhere, or may he'd read about it sometime.

He glanced outside to see that it had started to rain. This reminded him of the cute blonde downstairs. He smiled a little. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't state that he liked her.

"I wish I could spend more time with her," he stated out loud, but shook his head. Then it hit him.

"It could be that?" he stated. He glanced around his desk for a folder. It didn't take long to find it. He opened it and started reading. When he found what he was looking for he sighed.

"It had to be their home village, didn't it?" he asked himself.

He knew that he had to make up his mind, and soon. Time wasn't on their side. He knew they couldn't stop all attacks, but if they got good information that there was going to be one, they did what they could. Some part of him didn't want do anything about this attack. He and his sister didn't like the magical world that much. It wasn't that they were biased or something. It was just a feeling of unease.

The headmaster felt unsure of himself at what he should do. On one hand, if he didn't do anything he couldn't look at Luna without feeling bad, then again, if he did, he would be putting his own people in danger, but more than that, he and his sister may get some memories back.

He picked up a wooden-framed picture of his father and him at his first basketball game. It was then that he remembered something his father once told him.

**Flashback**

_ A younger Harry, about nineteen or so, was out on the court in the backyard of his family's home. He and his father were shooting some hoops. Harry wasn't having a good day; he took a couple of shoots, missing all of them. He finally got mad and threw the ball at the backboard as hard as he could, sending the ball bouncing away across the court. His father ran after the ball, and came back with it in his hands._

_ "What's wrong? You're not this bad, Son," he asked._

_Harry glanced around and sighed._

_ "It's nothing—just having an off-day," he told his father, withdrawing somewhat._

_His father put the ball down and walked over to his son while watching him. He could tell something was wrong, not just by his playing, but also by his eyes. They were flashing with a blackish-gold color over his usual green. He and his wife could always tell when he or his sister was upset. It's one of the reasons they wore those sunglasses about all the time._

_ He stood next to his son and smiled at him a little._

_ "Harry, you know you can talk to me about anything. Is it a memory?" _

_ Harry shook his head no, and looked anywhere but at his father._

_ "It's just that Atlantis will be up and running soon and I don't know if I can help everyone that we meet. I mean, they made me and my sister co-leaders of Atlantis, with me having the final say," his son told him while shaking his head a little._

_ "Son, is this about you being the leader?" asked the father._

_The son just nodded, yes._

_ "Harry, do you know why everyone wants you to be the leader, along with your sister?"_

_ "Yeah, they told me that I would make the right calls and that I would learn a lot, and that they trust me to do the right thing," he replied with a slightly upset voice._

_ "Harry, they—as in our family—trust you, but also the people who are going to be working for you will learn, also, to trust you. The thing is do you trust yourself?" the father asked putting an arm around his son._

_ Harry's face just showed understanding but also worry. He turned his head to his father._

_ "I don't know—I mean, what if I can't help someone or more than one person? What if I get someone killed because I make a call that I believed was the right call?" his voice thick with emotion._

_ "Son, there is a difference between solving a problem for someone and helping them solve that problem," he stated to his son, who gave him a confused look._

_ "Let's say you meet some people who need help in rebuilding their town or home. You have three choices at the time: you can offer to rebuild it without their help, offer to help them rebuild it _with_ them, or do nothing and walk away; and I know the last one you or our family would never do, so, out of the first two, what do you do?" he asked with a helpful smile._

_ The younger Harry thought about the first choice. He thought he and his team doing the work for the town or family would be better, but then he remembered what his mother and father had said one night when he was reading a book to young child._

_ "Harry, let the young one read, too. If you just read it for them they won't learn for themselves how to do it," stated his mother. _

"_Help them understand the words and help them sound them out if they have trouble, but don't do it for them, allow them to learn for themselves," his father told them._

_Thinking of these memories, Harry then turned to his father and smiled a little._

_ "Help them rebuild with it _with_ them," he answered._

_His father just smiled at him with pride but he felt that he needed to be clear about something._

_ "Harry, remember, we can't save everyone, we can't fix every little bad thing in this world. If we did, how would we learn? People will die, get hurt—even children—and there are times when there is nothing we can do about it, but when we can, we help them by being there, offering what little help we can and also to be there to just listen when they're ready to talk about it._

_ "When that time comes, let them do the talking—not you, or our family—but it has to be their choice, not ours, because if we also take away their free will, we're no better than the people who took away theirs," he told him, giving his son a one-armed hug._

_ The younger Harry thought over what his father told him and nodded his head a couple of times._

_ "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy?" he asked as his father walked back over to the basketball. The father picked it up and turned to his son and smiled._

_ "It will never be easy, but worth it," he told him and threw the ball at him. _

_Harry smiled a true smile as he caught the ball and took a shot, which went into the hoop with a swish of the net._

**End Flashback**__

The headmaster put the wooden-framed picture down on his desk.

"Thanks, Dad," he said softly. He then pushed a button on his phone pad.

"Hermione, could you come to my office, and bring your husband as well," he told his sister though the microphone on his phone pad.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?" she replied with a worried voice.

"I'll tell you when you get here," he told her as he ended the call.

Harry glanced outside and saw that it looked like it was going to rain.

Anthea was just getting done with a phone call when the headmistress' office door opened, and the headmistress hurried in, yelling at her.

"Anthea, get my husband up here, now!" she told her as she opened her brother's office door without knocking and slammed it closed.

The short dark red haired woman just blinked. She glanced at the headmaster's office and just nodded. She did as she was told.

As the headmistress entered her brother's office, he was putting two different letters on his desk and writing two different names on them. She glanced at them and saw Miss Lovegood's name on one and Miss Weasley's on the second. He glanced up at her and half-smiled at her.

"They'll need them," was all he told her.

She just nodded that she understood, and sat down. It wasn't long before her husband, knocked and entered. He glanced at them with worry. He sat down next to his wife. He felt that he should ask.

"What's going on? I was in the middle of teaching my men, when I get this call that my wife wanted to see me right away?" he asked, glancing at both of them. His wife just shrugged, but looked upset. She was watching her brother.

Alex then turned to his brother and leader. "Sir?" he asked.

Daniel was watching the rain. He then turned to them and told them about the information he had just received. The couple now knew why he was acting the way he was. His sister got up and walked around the desk and hugged him. It was all she could do for him, but it helped a little.

"Thanks, Sis," he told him.

She nodded and went back to her love.

Her husband looked right at his leader. "Sir...Harry, we're with you, no matter what," he stated to his commander.

"Thanks, Alex, it means a lot, but it will come down to them; we will offer our help, so I would like you to make some battle plans, just in case," he ordered, yet asked nicely.

"Understood, Sir; I hate to ask, but what about you two and...." he stated but never finished because his wife stated.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, even if we somewhat fear it, we know it's the right thing to do. Right, Brother?" she asked him with a smile that she, too, understood that they might get more memories.

"Yes, I agree. Alright, get everyone ready, I want a short meeting before we take off. I'll go take to our guests," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the couple stated together and then went to get their jobs done. The headmaster glanced once more out the windows.

"Why do I get the feeling something good and bad will come of this?" he asked himself, and smiled when he felt this summon pet. He then walked out of his office to the one place where he could think.

The headmaster walked down into the aquarium library so deep in thought that he didn't even see the two young ladies watching him with confused eyes. He walked over to one of the windows and glanced out it. You could see the rain falling on the top of the ocean. He sighed. He moved his right hand slowly to the glass.

"How can I do this? They don't even trust me, but then again, trust isn't given, it's earned," he told himself.

He closed his eyes and put his forehead to the cool glass. While he was doing this the two young ladies were quietly watching him. The red haired woman was asking herself if he talking to himself too much, while the blonde had a feeling that something was wrong.

Luna glanced at her best friend and saw she had a confused look on her face. When Ginny saw her, she just shrugged. Luna shook her head a little. Sometimes she worried about her. Ginny wasn't very good at reading people like she was, well, to a point, anyway.

She glanced back at the man who was taking her heart away. She could tell something was bothering him. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could help. So, going on what she felt, she followed it.

She walked slowly over to him.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, to get his attention.

The black haired man's eyes opened and flashed blackish-gold and then back to his usual green. When he slowly turned around Luna could tell he was about to cry. She gently set her book down and took a couple of steps closer to him.

"Luna?" he asked, confused on why she was down here.

Luna just nodded that it was her.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked nicely, glancing around and seeing Ginny. She just waved at him.

"Harry, Mina just wanted to show us this part of the library," Luna told him.

The headmaster just nodded. He glanced away from them. This worried Luna because it looked like there was something really bothering him.

"Harry, what's wrong? You seem withdrawn…" she asked him nicely.

The headmaster just sighed and turned back around, watching a school of fish swim by.

"We just got word that your Dark Lord is going to be attacking your home village sometime tonight," he told them.

"What?!" both of the girls asked at the same time.

He didn't say any more, just stared out the window.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Ginny, who was getting a little upset, yet there was still some confusion in her voice.

"No, we have a spy in his camp," he told them with a misty voice.

"I have to get Neville, he is going to want to hear this," stated Ginny as she ran up the stairs to get him.

Harry and Luna were left with neither of them saying anything. Luna was worried; if what her long-lost friend was saying was true, then her family and her friends' family could be in big trouble.

She looked over at him and saw that his back was still to her. It was at that moment that she saw something fall.

"_Tears? Is he crying? But why?" _she asked in her thoughts.

"Damn," he stated and hit the window with his fist.

He then turned around and put his back to the window and slid down it until he was on the floor. He pulled his knees up and put his head down.

Luna was watching all this and didn't understand, but something deep within her opened up. She didn't know what this feeling was, but it was like she could feel his sorrow. She wasn't very far from him, so she went with this new feeling and let it take over. She slowly moved her hand and placed it on his head and slowly started stroking his hair.

"Harry, would you please look at me?" she asked him softly. She didn't know why she was doing any of this, but in a small way she liked it.

He lifted his head up a little. She was right; he was crying. She saw his eyes were changing back and forth from their usual pretty green to a blackish-gold color. She'd never seen him do that before. She shook her head. This wasn't the time to ask about that.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked him again, gently.

"I want to help you," he stated trying not to look at her beautiful eyes.

"Help me with what?" she asked with a kind smile.

He smiled a little at her in return. This made Luna's heart speed up a little.

"My family and I would like to help you with Tom attacking your home village..." he told her, letting it hang there.

Luna's eyes showed happiness that he wanted to help them, but quickly showed sadness and understanding.

He was afraid of getting back his memories, and she felt that there was more to it than that. Then she thought about it. She slowly moved her hands to both sides of his head and turned his face so he was looking right at her.

"Harry, there is nothing wrong with being scared, but I know deep down that this will not stop you," she told him with a caring smile.

"You don't know me, Luna," he stated back.

She shook her head a little, closed her eyes and reopened them, locking them with his.

"I don't have to know you, I see and know your soul, and know that the choices you make will be the right ones, because I believe that even if the choice you make hurts people, you did it because you believed in what you knew was right," she told him, not too sure where it came from but liked how it sounded.

"Luna..." the headmaster said quietly. He then moved and hugged her. What no one saw was what happened when he did that. The blood red book started to glow again. It almost looked like a tear of blood was falling from it.

Luna was a little shocked, but quickly hugged him and loved it. It felt right to be in his arms. It wasn't long because they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They both moved away from each other and stood up. They saw Mina, Rosa, Neville, Jason, and Ginny come down. Those coming down the stairs saw that they were close together; Mina's eyes shone a little, as did Rosa's.

"Is it true that the Dark Lord is going to attack their homes?" asked Neville, getting right to the point.  
The headmaster took a deep breath and let it out. He glanced at all of them.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, the information that we just got from our spy in his camp stated that he would be attacking Miss Lovegood's and Miss Weasley's home village later tonight and we, at Atlantis, would like to offer our help, if you would like it," he told them.

Everyone glanced at each other; they all knew what this meant. Mina and Jason nodded that they understood and were happy to help. Rosa just smiled at him and nodded that she, too, would help. Neville, Ginny, and Luna just glanced at them, not too sure what to say.

**Next Time:** With an attack coming, Atlantis offers their help to stop this attack, but at what cost? Luna feelings take a turn when she sees someone she cares about taken from her. The Order and the Death Eaters meet a powerfully new enemy, enter the summoners in Chapter 12: **Feel My Blade**


	12. Feel My Blade

Waves of the Ancients

by

Black Rose

Chapter Twelve: Feel My Blade

In the main command area of Atlantis you could see many people walking around very quickly, trying to get everything ready. Athena was typing on the computer, getting information about the area where the attack was going to occur.

To the left, the headmaster and headmistress were talking on their cell phones in the headmaster's office. In the little waiting area Alex talked to Jason, Mina, and Rosa about the overall plan. It wasn't until they felt a cold draft that they all turned to the headmaster's office to see a very upset headmistress walking out of the office into the main area. She was still talking on the phone.

"I don't care _what_ he does or says, you tell him that if he wants to see his family alive, he _will_ follow our orders. If he doesn't like it, shoot him again and see if he listens," she yelled in to the cell phone and slammed it shut.

The headmistress's eyes were cold as ice. You could feel that the room was getting colder than it should be.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Alex asked his wife while putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

Vanessa just sighed, and smiled a little at him.

"Mr. Weasley is really asking for it… He tried to leave when he found out that there is going to be an attack. Our men stopped him, along with his friends, but he wouldn't shut up, so I told them if he tries to leave again to shoot him where the sun don't shine," she told her husband with her eyes glowing crystal blue and then back to her normal brown.

Almost every male in the room shivered at the thought. Alex just smiled at his wife. The look on his face was that of a proud husband—and a scared one, because he knew that she meant it, too. The mood lightened up as soon as the headmaster walked out of his office.

"That's great, Alice, we'll see you shortly. And tell Steven to send the Majors team to scout out the town," he stated into his phone as he walked up to the group. He glanced at his sister with a knowing look and started to speak again.

"Yes, Alice, you will be in command while your husband is in the field. We'll talk about that when we see you, alright? See you soon," he stated with a smile on his face and hung up.

"Well, everything will be ready for us when get to Moonlit," he told the group.

The group just nodded their understanding. The headmaster turned to Mina and Rosa.

"Would you two please bring our guests to the Temple Forest area, while we make sure that Atlantis will be safe while we're gone," he asked them nicely.

The two blondes nodded and turned to leave when he stopped them again.

"Hold up, Mina."

Mina turned around and saw him pull out two letters and hold them out to her.

"You know who they go to," he told her with his eyes flashing blackish-gold.

"I understand, Sir," she told him, and, taking the letters, she left with Rosa at her side.

The headmaster turned to his sister, who had on a smile that stated _I know what you're up to_. The headmaster just shrugged and turned to Athena.

"Let's get started; raise the shield," he told her while turning back to everyone.

Athena just nodded her head, pushed a couple of buttons, and glanced out the window to the far right.

You could see a silver-like light form around the school from the bottom to the top. Throughout the school everyone was watching it form. Some couldn't help but smile at the sight, while others were worried because they knew that something big was about to happen.

As the shield finished forming, Athena looked at the information on her computer. She smiled and turned to her commanders and family.

"Everything is in the green; we're all set, Commanders," she told them.

"Thank you, Athena. Give me school-wide," ordered the headmistress.

Athena pushed another button and nodded to her that she could go ahead.

"Attention all students and personnel, this is the headmistress. I would like to thank everyone for all the hard work that they have been doing to get really for this upcoming attack, and I would like to let everyone know that you all will be safe while the headmaster and I are away."

She stopped talking to let that information sink into their minds.

"As many of you know, the headmaster and I will be going on this mission and are likely to be in rough shape when we return to you all. Please understand we wish it didn't have to come to this, but we feel that it will help us with our little problem.

"Know that we love you all and that we will return to you all. Thank you and have a great day," she finished up, and nodded to Athena to turn it off, and wiped the small tear that fell from her eyes. She then felt someone pull her into a warm hug. She knew it was her husband.

"_Alex_," she thought with a loving smile and held him closer.

The others around smiled at the sight.

"Alright, Athena, submerge the school," the headmaster ordered.

The next thing that everyone knew, the school started to shake a little. An alarm was going off to warn everyone what was happening. As the school slowly started to sink into the ocean below, Mina and Rosa, along with their guests, were waiting in the Temple Forest area.

Rosa was enjoying watching the worried looks from their guests as they watched the ocean water start to surround the school. Mina was glancing around with a big smile on her face. It didn't matter how many times she had seen this happen before, she still loved it. It also reminded her of her summon pet's little sister and she shyly glanced at Luna and Ginny.

"_Someday I hope she will return to us all…_" she thought with her eyes flashing whitish-gold.

As the school finally stopped on the bottom of the ocean floor, it shook a little. All around them they could see ocean life. It was very much like looking at the biggest aquarium you have ever seen.

"Wow! What is keeping the water back?" asked Ginny with a look of awe in her eyes.

"That would be a shield," stated a male voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Jason, Alex, Hermione, and Harry walking up to them. Luna felt her heart jump when she saw the man who was slowly taking her heart away walk up to them. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a black undershirt and very nice fitting black pants. There, on his left breast patch, was the school symbol.

She could tell he worked out because she could see some muscle through the undershirt. She felt a blush coming, but keep it at bay. She glanced at her best friend and saw she was having a hard time keeping her blush at bay as well. She glanced at Hermione and saw that she, too, mirrored her brother. Well, now that she was looking everywhere but her Harry, she could tell that everyone who was from Atlantis was wearing about the same thing. Also everyone was wearing the same gear they wore on the temple trip a while back.

Luna glanced around and felt a little uneasy with them. They all looked ready to kill but didn't look happy about doing it. Hermione and Harry, on the other hand, looked like they were just bored to death.

"_Odd?_" she thought while watching Harry and Hermione.

"Alright, listen up, because I'm only going to state this once. When we get to Moonlit, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley are to follow Lt. Cyber and Captain Shield to one of the black helicopters. I want Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley to follow Major Cyber and myself into another one. Once we get close to your hometown we will return your wands, and from there you will, I mean WILL take orders from Lt. Colonel Alice Shield—do I make myself clear!" Colonel Night told them with a tone just asking them to question his orders.

Luna and Ginny could tell that Ron was about to say something but kept quiet after they, along with Neville, gave him a look that stated that he better not say a word, or else. They then nodded their heads that they understood.

Harry glanced at them and smiled a little. He then glanced up into the endless ocean. You could just make out the rain that was falling.

"Alright, let's get go..." he headmaster was about to say, but something stopped him. His eyes flashed, and he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"WAIT!" yelled three young voices that echoed through the area.

The group turned to the entryway and saw Snow, Heather, and Serena trying to catch their breath. Behind them was Jessica with a face stating that she couldn't stop them, but with one look into her eyes you could tell she didn't try.

The parents just smiled at each other, knowingly. After the girls got a hold of themselves, they walked very quickly up to them. They stopped a little ways in front of them.

Hermione and Mina glanced at one another and shared a look. Their husbands just smiled at their daughters. They could tell that their little ones were worried. It was written all over there faces.

Hermione, along with Alex, walked up to their daughter while Mina and Jason walked up to their own and waved Heather over to them. Hermione kneeled down to her little one's height. She slowly opened her arms.

"Come here, Snow," she stated softly and lovingly.

That is all it took and Snow threw herself at her mother.

"Mother!" she cried in her arms.

Hermione held her only daughter and let her cry a little. She knew, along with her husband, that their daughter knew that they were going into danger again and this time it could be really bad. Alex smiled at the sight. He glanced to see Mina holding her little one as well, but what worried him was that Heather was a little out of this. He could tell she missed her mother and father, too.

"Don't worry too much, Alex, she will be fine," stated his commander.

Alex glanced behind him to see the headmaster putting his cell phone away. Alex just nodded. The next thing that happened, there was a bright light that appeared and vanished just as quickly.

"Heather," stated an older woman's voice.

The short black haired little girl turned around so fast that you felt that her neck had snapped. Her eyes shone with happiness. There, standing a little ways from her daughter, was Alice. She had her long hair pulled back and had the same outfit that everyone else from Atlantis was wearing. Heather ran to her mother and hugged the life out of her.

Everyone just smiled at the sight, even Ron. Harry glanced at Luna and saw longing but happiness. He also saw the same in Neville's eyes. He glanced up into the ocean once again.

"Everyone in Atlantis knows that if their mother and father go off on a mission there is a big chance that they may never return to them, but their parents know that their child or children will be safe and well taken care of," he stated out loud.

Everyone who wasn't with a child of their own, turned to him when he started to talk, but they couldn't tell if he was stating it just to state it, or if he was telling them.

"Snow, Serena, Heather, come here, please," the headmaster called them over. He glanced at them as they walked over to him with their parents.

The three walked over to him as he bent down to the ground. He then looked each one in the eyes and smiled at them.

"Do you three remember why we pull Atlantis under the ocean?" he asked them.

The three looked at one another as if the other one would have the answer, then they glanced up at the ocean, closed their eyes, and thought. It didn't take long before Heather, who was the oldest of the three, found the answer. Her eyes snapped opened and she smiled a little.

"Because of the ancient Queen," she answered.

"Very good, Heather," the headmaster replied with a sad smile.

The headmaster's eyes were flashing blackish-gold.

"Doesn't it say in our ancient history books that they believe that when she died her body fell into the ocean because she felt closer to her King and could always gaze up into the night sky to see if she could see him," stated Snow with a tone that stated _I know everything_. Her two best friends just hugged her while laughing.

The headmistress just blushed a little and glanced away. Her husband hugged her with one arm. Ginny and Luna giggled while Ron and Neville just shook their heads.

"Yep, she's Hermione's daughter, alright…" stated Neville quietly to himself. It felt as though that there was more to this story than it was telling. His summon pet agreed with him because his eyes flashed a stormy-gray color and he felt a calmness in his soul. He turned back to Harry as he pulled the three into a big group hug.

"You three be good and we will see you soon," he told them with love and care in his voice. The three nodded and walked back over to Jessica, who was just watching from the side.

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another and nodded. They each pulled out their sunglasses and put them on. Harry glanced around and saw Alice nodding her head with a somewhat evil smile.

"Let's get started," stated Alice, and then mouthed something. The next thing they knew, everyone had to close their eyes because of a blinding light, and they felt something wash over them. As the light faded, the three little ones just smiled sadly because they knew that they were gone. Jessica just smiled and wished them luck in her mind.

You could feel the cold wind and rain. As the light faded the group looked around. They were on the outer wall of Moonlit in front of three helicopters, which were running. Alice saw a person run up to them and she knew who it was.

"Sweetheart, are we all ready?" she asked as the man stopped when he got to them.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"We're all ready, is Heather alright?" he asked with a little worry in this voice.

"Yes, she is fine and safe, now let's get to work," she stated then kissed him on the cheek.

Steven just smiled and glanced at the group.

"You hear the lady—get moving! Commanders this way," he stated, and ran to a far-off helicopter with Harry, Hermione, and Alice right behind him.

Luna watched as Harry took off; her heart felt alone again. She couldn't understand why she felt this, but knew that she would see him when they got to her hometown, or so she hoped, at least. She felt someone pull her forward, and let that person lead her to one of the other helicopters. She and Ginny sat next to one another as Mina and Rosa sat across from them. The side door closed.

The two best friends glanced around them. They saw what looked to be a screen in the wall and two people up front with all different types of lights on. They saw Mina and Rosa put on a headset and they followed. They could hear Mina talking though it.

"You two alright?" she asked.

The two best friends were a little shocked, but just nodded their heads. They didn't know what these things on their heads were, but it seemed to them that you could hear and talk to them at the same time with the headset.

Luna glanced out the window and saw that they were taking off. She knew something bad was going to happen; she could feel it in her body. Lightning flashed as the three helicopters flew though the thunderstorm.

One of the far-off fields next to a forest a ways from Ottery St. Catchpole was a military base camp; it wasn't very big, but it had the best view of the whole town. There were two or three big tents up and couple of black trucks marked with the Atlantis symbol were a little ways from the tents. You could see about three to five groups of people walking around in and out of the tents.

A young Major was standing in the rain, waiting for his commanders to arrive, which should be any minute now.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Colonel Shield," stated one of the men from within the tent. The Major nodded and returned to the tent, where he took off his hat and walked over in front of the computer screen. On the screen were Colonel Steven Shield and his wife, Lt. Colonel Alice Shield.

"Major Thomas, report," stated the Lt. Colonel.

"Ma'am, we have scouted the area and have had no signs yet of any Death Eaters, or anything else of his army." He stopped and then continued, "I have two teams out right now, waiting for them to report in. One is in the forest and another in the town itself."

"Well done, Major, we should be there any time now."

On the screen you could see Alice turn to talk to someone behind her and then turn back.

"Major, the Commanders would like to know, about how many children are in the town?" she asked with a voice that stated _I knew they were going to ask that_.

"At this time we can't tell you—any team that went into the town was trying to keep a low profile," he stated and then turned to one of the men and told them to find out, if they could, about how many children there were. He then turned back the screen.

"We're doing everything in our power at the time, Ma'am, but we don't have any summoner in any of our groups, so we won't know until you show up," he stated with a little worry in his voice but tried to hint the best he could.

"Don't worry about it, Major, but I want a full report when we land," Alice said to him, and the computer went blank.

The Major just nodded his head. One of his men walked up to him and told him that they were landing. The Major nodded, put this hat back on, and followed him out of the tent. The wind had picked up because of the helicopters. As they landed, the side doors opened and twelve different people disembarked from them. On one of them he could see someone take down a redhead to the ground and hold them there.

"_Well, you haven't change much, Weasley_," he thought to himself. It wasn't long before his commanders were in front of him and some of his men. They saluted to them, as their commanders saluted back.

"Commanders, Colonels, welcome to base camp; everything is ready," he stated and then glanced at Major Jason Cyber holding Ron's good arm behind his back because the other arm was in a sling.

"I can only guess on how you got hurt, Weasley, you never did use that head of yours right, even in school," he stated.

Ron and the others who were not part of the Atlantis team looked over to him and all had shocked looks on their faces, other than Miss Lovegood. She looked like she was putting one and one together.

"_Dean Thomas?_ Is that really you?" asked Ginny.

The Major just nodded his head; he wasn't really happy to see them.

"We thought you were dead, or were taken. What happened to you?" asked Neville, trying to get his head around the idea that one of his dorm mates was alive.

Major Thomas just glared at them and turned around and went into the tent.

Ginny and Neville glanced at one another and knew that it was bad. They then turned to follow him into the tent. They all sat around a foldout table that had a map of Ottery St. Catchpole. As they were about to get started a man walked into the tent, walked over to Major Thomas, and said something into his ear. He nodded.

He then turned to his commanders.

"My team has returned. I will get their reports and return as soon as I can," he stated. He then saluted to them and left with the other man who'd come in. As soon as he was out of the tent, Steven and Alex started to look over the map, while Alice read the report that Dean had written for her. The headmaster and headmistress just stood in the back with their arms folded and heads down, like they were praying or something. Ron was still being held by Jason, who seemed to be having a great time with this. Mina was talking to someone outside the tent who handed her a sliver case. She thanked the person and walked over to table and smiled a little.

As for Rosa, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, they were just waiting quietly for something to happen or something to do. It wasn't long before the male Weasley couldn't take it anymore.

"How many more people do you have from our world? And would you let me go, already? We need to go warn our families!" he yelled the last part. He then groaned in pain as Jason put more pressure on the hold that he had on his good arm.

"Keep it up Weasley, and I am just going to have to hurt the other arm," stated Jason with a soft sick voice in this ear.

Mina just glanced at her husband and smiled a little, she know her husband well enough to know that he was not one to mess with when it came to live combat. She knew that he had killed before, and so had she. She also knew that they both would have to kill again tonight, and no matter how many times they have killed, they both knew at the end of the day they both loved one another and that was all.

"Alright, while we're waiting for Major Thomas to return, we'll go over our battle plans," stated Alice, looked up from her report. When she knew that she had everyone's attention and that they were listening to her, she continued, "Alright, the main point to this mission is to get the Lovegood and Weasley families to safety, and also make sure that the people of the town will be alright, does everyone understand?"

Everyone but Ron nodded their heads. Alice's eye just glowed red and then back to her normal color. She turned to him and looked him right in the eyes as her eyes turned red again.

"Mr. Weasley, if you put my people in danger, I will order them to kill you on sight; am I understood?" she stated more than asked.

Ron could feel and tell that this was one woman that you didn't want to test at all. This woman scared him like no other—not even his own mother scared him like this woman did. It was like she was reading right into his soul with her red eyes.

He just bowed his head and nodded. Alice looked at the other three friends of his as if to make it clear that she meant it for them, too. The three just nodded their heads and glanced away. Looking into her eyes just screamed out death to all.

"Alright, Lt. Cyber and Colonel Night, you will escort Miss Lovegood to her home; make sure it is alright, and if her father is home get him and yourselves back here safely, understood?" Alice told Alex and Mina.

The two nodded that they understood.

"Captain Shield and Major Cyber will escort the two Weasleys and are to do the same as the first group. Also, Colonel Shield will be in the town with other teams if you are in need of backup," she told them and they all nodded they understood their goals.

"Now, under the orders from the headmaster and headmistress, you are to use whatever means necessary to get the job done, and that means, to all who can, summon if you need to, and if the two big fish appear, you are to let me know right away; we'll let the commanders handle them," she ordered with her eyes glowing red, and then back to normal.

"Alright, any questions?" she asked while looking around the tent.

Neville had an idea what the "two big fish" were, but felt he better make sure. So he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" Alice asked him to ask a way.

"When you say "big fish," I take it that one of them is Voldemort, but who is the other?" he asked with an uneasy voice.

"That would be Albus Dumbledore," stated Alice as if she was talking about the rain.

Neville and his friends couldn't believe what they were hearing. They all glanced at Harry and Hermione, who were just watching them all like this was nothing new.

"You talk like Dumbledore is the same as Voldemort…" stated Ginny while getting the feeling that something was about to be said that would change the way that she looked at her lost friends.

Alice glanced behind her, at her family—even if they weren't by blood. She knew without even seeing their eyes that they had changed and her own summon pet let her know it was going to be alright. She smiled a little and turned back to them and just sighed.

"To us, there is no difference, and I hope that you have come to understand while at Atlantis, that we have no problem killing any of your kind; we may not like to do it, but if it comes down to it, we will. We don't attack first, but if they throw the first spell... well you get the idea," stated Alice who just shrugged.

It wasn't long before Major Thomas walked back in and stood in front of the table. Alice just nodded her head, telling him he may report.

"The team in the forest didn't find anything and the team in the town reported that there was nothing," he stated and then waited for orders.

Alice took this information, talked it over with her summon pet, and nodded to herself.

"Alright, Lt. Cyber, return their wands; we're moving out," she ordered.

Mina just nodded and opened the silver case. She then turned it around to show them. Luna and the others took their wands back with sigh. It felt good to have them back.

Colonel Shield told Major Thomas that he wanted one team to stay with Lt. Colonel Shield, and everyone who wasn't on the away mission was to follow him. Everyone then left the tent and stood in the rain.

"Aright, move out, and please be carefully," stated Alice though the rain, as she turned back and returned to the tent. Back outside, one of the other members walked up to the commanders and told them that their bikes were waiting for them. They thanked her and walked over to them. Standing next to them, they glanced out into what would soon be the battlefield.

Luna watched them. She felt that she needed to say something, or do something. She was about to walk over to them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind her. Mina was smiling at her. The rain was flattening her hair.

"Let them be. This is hard on them, but they will be aright," she stated with an understanding voice.

Luna was about to say something, but Mina started to speak again.

"Luna, remember that no matter what happens, he cares," she told her. Luna nodded her head; she didn't know what to feel, but with one last glance at him she followed Mina to one of the trucks. Mina opened the back door for her and when she got in, she closed the door. She then got into the driver's seat and headed towards Miss Lovegood's house.

The other truck followed, which held the two Weasleys. Neville stayed with Colonel Shield and his team. He wasn't happy about it, but they didn't care about his feelings in all this.

The two commanders just watched the weather and smiled a little. Their bikes were running.

"Do you think we'll have to summon ourselves?" asked Hermione offhandedly.

Her brother just glanced at her and smiled.

"Well, what fun would that be if we didn't?" Harry stated while turning back to town.

"If these people believe that you two are alive then it could be bad," stated a voice from behind them. The brother and sister didn't turn around because they knew who it was.

"Well, we'll tell them the same as we tell everyone else—we are, but we're not them," stated the headmistress with a cold voice.

The person behind them just giggled a little. The headmaster just shook his head and smiled.

"If you wanted to kill them all, I wouldn't stop you," the headmaster smiled at his sister as he gestured to the whole town with his right hand.

Hermione looked like she was really thinking about it, but just shrugged.

"How long before things get started?" Hermione asked not really to anyone.

Harry just glanced up at the sky and his eyes flashed golden-black, and then back to his green.

"I'd say right about _now_," he stated and pointed his arm out towards the town. The next thing there was a loud, booming noise.

"Right, you two be safe. I don't want to have to let my daughter's best friend know that you are dead," stated Alice with edge in her voice as she walked back, yelling out orders.

The two commanders' faces took on a hardened look as they just waited for their prey to show up, which they knew wouldn't be long. While this was going on, at the Lovegood's home Luna was just getting out of the truck when the first explosion went off. They all glanced around and saw that a part of the town was on fire.

"Come on, we need make sure your father is alright before we can help them," stated Colonel Night, with his gun at the ready.

The three didn't get very far, before five black shadows appeared in front of them.

"Let's get this done with," stated one of the Death Eaters.

One of the Death Eaters turned around and saw them, but before he could say anything to the others he fell over, dead.

Alex didn't wait, and shot the one that glanced at them. It didn't take long before the other four turned to see their target.

"It's Loony, get ..." one of the Death Eaters started to say before another shot was heard and he or she fell dead. You could see the blood running out of their bodies like rivers. The other three Death Eaters started to fire spells at them now. Alex knew that this wouldn't be very hard, though he felt like this was only the start of a long night.

He moved out of the way of the killing curse and took two more shots, they hit, but they weren't fatal shots. He smiled to himself when he saw the look of shock on their faces when their little shield spell didn't work. The Death Eater disappeared with a Portkey.

Luna somewhat couldn't believe what she'd just seen; the blood that flowed over the ground was a little much. She was so fixed on the blood that she didn't see a spell heading her way. The next thing she knew, someone was taking her to the ground. She looked behind her and saw Mina on top of her. The lighter blonde was looked at the Death Eater who had cast the spell.

"Luna, never take your eyes off the enemy," she stated and then told Alex something in a different voice and language.

She then helped Luna up while Alex kept the last two Death Eaters from leaving.

Luna was about to start her attack and she raised her wand, but a gentle hand pushed her arm down. She glanced up at Mina with a questioning look.

"Luna, watch Alex," she told her with a different voice. Her eyes had changed to a whitish-gold color. Luna turned to Alex and saw him just moving away from every spell that came at him. He was moving closer to them with every move. As he got closer, the Death Eaters were moving back. The Colonel just moved, but didn't fire his weapon. He was ducking, rolling.

As Luna continued to watch she could tell that the enemy was getting tired. It was like Alex was playing with them. It wasn't until what she saw what came next that her eyes went wide in disbelief. Alex was in between the two, still dodging spells. The Death Eaters both cast the killing curse, and Alex didn't move; he just stood there. And then, at the last second, he hit the ground and the two Death Eaters both dropped dead from one other's spells.

He got up and glanced around; waiting to see if any more would show up. When it didn't look like more were going to appear, he turned to the ladies and smiled. He had mud all over him, but it looked like he'd gotten out of that fight without much trouble.

Mina just smiled at him. "You know that if your wife had seen you pull that move, she would have frozen you to death," she stated with her voice back to normal.

Luna looked at her and asked the question that was on her mind, well one of the many.

"Your voice changed again?" she asked looking at Mina as if she was trying to find something.

Alex just smiled and turned back to the Lovegood's home and started up towards it, keeping an eye open for anything out of place, but from the look of this house, it may be the other way around. Mina pulled out her sidearm and followed him with Luna right behind her.

"When my voice changes like that and my eyes change color, it's a sign that my summon pet has taken over and is talking though me," Mina answered as she glanced behind her and saw that it was coming together.

It then hit Luna, Harry and Hermione both have one, as does Alice. Their eyes had changed a couple of times. Mina smiled and then her eyes changed again and she glanced around. Something was off; it was getting colder, and it wasn't because of her Princess.

"Colonel, hold up," stated Mina's summon pet. The colonel was peering though the window, but couldn't see anything inside. He glanced back to see what she needed.

Then he felt the coldness as well. He looked up into the stormy sky, but it was too dark to see.

"Mina, is this feeling the feeling I think it is…" he stated more than asked.

Luna closed her eyes and knew what was out there, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. She shook her head, trying to keep the images of her dead mother away.

"Colonel Night, you've got about thirty or so incoming Dementors approaching from your six o'clock," stated Alice over his radio.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied as he quickly walked over to girls.

"We got incoming," he told them.

"Luna, Alex, get behind me," Mina told them.

Luna was about to tell her she knew the spell to block them, but with one look into her eyes, she had a feeling it would be best to do as she was told.

"_Ancient soul that lives within me, I break the seal of my soul to summon thee, show them your Heavenly Light, as I call out your name,"_ Mina said in her mind.

She then raised her left hand into the air.

"SERAPH!" she yelled as lightning flashed.

Luna watch as the woman in front of her started to glow and then just disappeared. She glanced aroundbut couldn't find her. Suddenly a single white light broke through the storm clouds and that was when she saw a large white egg floating in midair. It then started to shatter. From within, an elegant, gorgeous lady with wings on her back stood in front of them. Her white wings had a little gold to them. Her whitish-gold hair was blowing around a little and her white dress seemed to repel the rain.

"I never get tired of watching them do that…" stated Alex offhandedly.

Luna couldn't keep her eyes off this angel. She just nodded her head that she could see why. She felt a peacefulness she hadn't felt in years. She then glanced around the angel and finally saw the Dementors.

"Do not fear, they won't get near you," stated Seraph with a calm voice. Her wings then expanded and started to glow.

"Return to where you belong!" she yelled.

Then a flare of pure white light shone from her wing, right at the Dementors. The monsters screamed in terror. The light was so bright that Luna and Alex had to cover their eyes. The light spread all through the town, making every Dementor in the area run for its life. On the hill where the headmaster and headmistress were standing, Harry glanced at where the light had started.

"_Luna..." _he thought with a little worry. His eyes flashed blackish-gold.

In the front yard of the Lovegood's home, the light dimmed down. Seraph glanced to where the King and Princess were standing. She smiled and her eyes flashed with a white light.

"_Don't fear, my King, she and her best friend are safe from them,"_ she thought and sent her feelings to her King. She then glanced down at Luna who was still just watching her. She then floated down to her and slowly raised her left hand to the side of Luna's face. Luna closed her eyes and smiled a little at the touch. Seraph leaned her head forward and kissed Luna on the forehead. As she removed her lips, a pair of angel wings appeared and then faded away.

She then smiled lovingly at her and nodded her head. She then folded her wings around her and faded within them, like a child keeping warm on a cold night. She then disappeared and Mina stood shakily in the rain, in her place. She then fell to the ground, breathing very hard.

"Mina," stated Luna, coming to her side.

"I'm alright, that just takes a lot out of you…" she replied, slowly getting up.

"We need to check the house, and get out of here before any more show up; that little light show sent a signal out saying 'Hey, come see what that was,'" stated Alex glancing around, waiting.

"Right," agreed Mina and the three ran up to the house, opened the door, and walked in. It didn't take long to find that no one was home. They headed outside, got into the truck, and quickly drove to town, just as some people showed up.

While all that was going on, in town people were running around scared. A couple of the buildings were on fire and there were spells and gunfire everywhere. You could hear screams of townspeople trying to find cover or some place to hide. Colonel Shield and his team were trying their best to get people to safety, but most people would run away from them.

They had put on night-vision glasses to see. There were a lot of Death Eaters, not to say what else was in there. The fire was giving them some light, but the rain that was falling wasn't helping too much. They were doing what they could with what they had.

They were all trained in different types of weather, so they at least had an idea of what to do. The colonel stood behind one of the buildings and shot at a couple of Death Eaters, then took cover back behind the building. He knew it was getting bad. He glanced around and saw his men fighting hard to kill those things. It was when he saw Longbottom that he knew he needed to get him some help.

He glanced around the corner and then ran over to one of the covered areas. Neville was not having a great time with this; he felt that he needed to be with his friends and not with these people, claiming that they were helping. Some part of him liked the idea but the other part didn't like the way they were going about it.

He threw a couple more spells and then cast a shield charm spell. It wasn't until he saw green that he dove for the ground. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. His friends and he had fought big groups of Death Eaters before, but nothing like the number that was out there now.

"Well, at least you knew to get out of the way of that one," stated a voice from above him. Neville glanced up to see the colonel holding his hand out for him to take. He took it and got up before they went back down to the ground as three more killing spells flew over their heads.

"Well, at least they're making it hard for us," stated Steven with an amused smile before signaling with his hand to one of his men to do it. He then opened one of his pockets and took out a small brown bar that read C4. He then planted it on one of the trucks and put a device in it and then used a different hand signal.

He then turned to Neville.

"Longbottom, run back up the street as fast as you can go when I say go; keep your head down and DO NOT run in a straight line, " he ordered him.

Neville looked at him oddly, but seeing the Atlantis team heading back wherever they came from he felt it would be best to do as he was told.

"GO!" the Colonel yelled.

The two ran up the road like two mad men and moved left and right, staying safe from friendly fire. As they ran, Colonel Stevens hit his radio and yelled into it. The next thing that Neville knew was that the Colonel ran into him, taking him down to the ground and they both rolled a little next to small alleyway.

As they rolled to a halt, there was an enormous explosion. Everything around them started to shake as the shockwave ran through that part of town.

"What the bloody hell was that?" yelled Neville, getting up and glancing behind them to see that more of the houses were on fire and the trucks that had been there were no long there.

Colonel Stevens just glanced around a little and pulled Neville around a corner without answering him. He then reloaded his gun while still glancing around. He glanced at Mr. Longbottom and saw that he didn't look very happy, if not a little worried.

"_Colonel, do you copy?_" asked Dean's voice over his radio

"Go ahead, Major," he replied seeing some of his men heading back the way they'd come, moving around the parts of the trucks that were lying around.

"It worked, we got maybe a handful of them; most got away, but looked to be in bad shape when they Portkeyed out," answered the major.

"Copy that, any non-Death Eaters hurt?" he asked as he and Neville ran back to where the trucks were at one time. Just before they got closer, two black fighters showed up.

"_Locarcerous Mortis_!" one of them shouted as a bluish colored spell headed right at them. The other yelled "_Reducto_!" pointing their wand right at Steven. Steven just side-stepped it and rolled under another spell. Neville threw up a shield charm again and again as more spells headed his way. He only dove out of the way if he heard the unforgivables.

Steven just keep moving and smiling while he was doing it. He kept at it, using as little energy as he needed. He knew that most magical people weren't used to this type of fighting and would slow down fast. As soon as he saw his opening he took it, and shot the Death Eater right in the head.

The other Death Eater glanced at his partner and was shocked out of his system, but before he could turn back to his fight he heard the word "_Stupefy_" and fell over. Neville, too, was shocked at the death in front of him, but took the time to end his own fight. He then glanced at the colonel as he was looking around. He saw he was about to use his radio again when they both felt it get cold.

Neville knew what was coming. He turned around and saw about ten or so Dementors heading right at them. He pointed his wand and remembered what Harry had told them at their last DA class about what you needed to fight these things. He closed his eyes and thought about his girlfriend and what she meant to him. He then felt something else like a calm feeling wash over him. When he reopened his eyes, they were glowing.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he yelled and out of his wand came a stunning silvery phantom shape of a lion as it headed towards the Dementors, but before it could even get close, a pure white light washed over them and made the Dementors run for their life, or what they had of it.

"Well, I'd say Mina is having a great time," stated the colonel while walking over to the knocked out Death Eater and shooting him in the arms and legs. Neville walked up to him quickly and saw what he'd done.

"Why did you do that?" Neville asked, not liking what he saw.

The colonel just shrugged and started walking away, explaining, "So that he or she doesn't get back up if someone removes the spell."

Neville nodded and then followed. It wasn't long before they reached a group of Atlantis' people helping some families. He saw Steven talking to Dean, who nodded a couple of times. He turned around when he heard a truck come to a stop behind them. He saw Luna, Mina, and Alex get out and run over to him. Luna gave him a hug, but then was pushed down by Alex as a couple of spells flew over them, hitting the already burning building.

"Come out, come out, Loony and Longbottom!" stated a voice that made Neville see red and made Luna just as angry. The two got up and turned to see a couple of Death Eaters but in the middle of them was the right-hand person to Voldemort.

"Bellatrix!" they both yelled, their wands at-the-ready.

Alex, Steven, Dean, and Mina glanced at the group and told their teams to get these people to a safe place. Mina's eyes changed again and she calmly walked over to her two new friends, with Alex and Steven standing behind her, watching around them. Dean glanced once at the enemy and just helped the hurt people to safety.

It wasn't that he didn't want to help fight—it was just that he knew through his training that he needed to help the hurt first, then come back to help in the fight if it was still going on. While Dean's team did their job, an all-out fight was going on. No one knew who shot first, but this time it didn't matter.

At base camp, the headmaster and headmistress were impatiently waiting for the word. It wasn't until they saw movement in the forest that the headmistress turned her head. She could make out something moving in the forest, coming closer. She smiled evilly.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked mockingly while moving more into the open. Her brother just turned, but didn't move. The team that was left saw their commanders watching the forest and also saw the movement. They got into a defensive position around the camp. Some humans started to come out, but in their hands were wands and they had a look of blood-lust in their eyes.

"Oh look, Brother, puppies that need to be put down," she stated coldly and not in her voice. She glanced behind her, smiling at her brother, who just smiled back.

"I don't even know how you became a Princess with the way you act," stated a misty voice coming from within the command tent. Alice walked out with eyes glowing red. She walked over to the headmistress and smiled at her with a look that stated, _Yeah, I know you and your playful coldness._

The headmistress just shrugged and watched as one of them was going to start throwing spells. She was about to summon but a soft hand was placed on her shoulder. She glanced at her sister and saw she was smiling.

"You're going to need to use yours later on, allow me to handle this; you two get ready to head out," she stated nicely but more of a command.

The headmistress nodded her head and somewhat felt sorry for them, but not too much. She walked back over to her bike and got on it. She looked at her brother, who just shrugged and did the same. It wasn't until they felt it that they knew it was them.

"Finally—I thought they'd _never_ show up," stated Hermione, a little upset.

Harry nodded that he agreed. He turned back to Alice and her team.

"Give them hell," he yelled through the rain with pride and worry at the same time, but it wasn't time to feel that; it was time for them the feel Alice's blade. The brother and sister took off like bats out of hell. The Lt. Colonel ordered her team to give her some covering fire while she summoned. The team didn't need to be asked; they started to shoot, but not kill, they were going to let their, Lt. Colonel, do that.

It wasn't long before the ground stated to shake.

_ "Ancient Knight of old, I break the seal of my soul to summon thee, show them your blade of death, as I call out your name,_" she stated in her head and, like Mina before, she raised her left hand into the air.

"ODIN!" she yelled and then, with a flash of black flames, she disappeared.

Her team then hit the ground and kept their eyes closed. The magical people who were attacking them stopped as well. The shaking at last stopped, but something didn't feel right. Then a mist formed. They could hear what sounded like a horse's feet hitting the ground. It sounded like thunder every time one of the hooves hit the ground. The magical people started to back up but found out that their bodies were so much in fear that they couldn't move.

As the sound of the horse came nearer, they could hear what sounded like chainmail. One of them glanced ahead and saw two sets of red eyes. They could now hear the breath of the animal. It sounded very upset. Then, out of nowhere, they saw it. There, in front of them, was a demonic-looking knight with black horns coming from his helmet.

In his left hand he wielded a long, curved scimitar. His torn up cape flapped in the wind. His body armor was very rusty but still moved with his body like it was new.

His right hand was holding onto the reigns of his horse, which also looked very demonic, with its own pair of blood-red eyes. The knight glanced at the people who were trying to hurt his mistress's family. A cold fury ran through his dead veins. Then, without a word, he and his steed rode through the enemy with such speed that no one could blink before the demonic knight was behind them. Then, without turning around, every one of the enemy fell dead right where they stood. They all were sliced though. If anyone had glanced at his sword, you could see the blood running down its blade like warm water.

Just as fast as he came, he was gone. Alice stood where she was standing before she summoned. She was a little shaken at the sight, but at least her men were alright. She yelled at them that it wasn't over and to get back to work. She glanced out into the town, and smiled sadly because she knew that what she did was nothing compared with what the King and Princess could do, and that wasn't taking into account the lost Queen.

"Be safe," she stated calmly but with an upset voice. She knew that they needed to keep the information going and be ready to leave at any time. She walked back into the tent and started yelling orders.

While Alice was summoning and the headmaster and headmistress were heading to their prey, Jason and Rosa had made it to the Weasley home. Ron and Ginny got out and ran all the way up to their home. Jason and Rosa didn't stop them because they turned around when they heard the explosion behind them, coming from the town.

They were about to head to the house when people appeared around them with their wands pointed at them. They didn't look like Death Eaters.

"Well, how long before their enemy shows up?" asked Jason while leaning on the truck with his hands folded.

Rosa just smiled at him and glanced around and saw that these people still had their wands pointed at them. Most had red hair but others didn't. Rosa saw Jason do something with his hands but couldn't tell what.

"I would say any time now. So, how do you want to handle this one?" she asked like this was nothing new to them. She walked over to him, moving a little to the left as a spell passed her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked one of the redheads. He looked to be around 28 or so. The blonde next to him looked about the same age, though maybe a little younger.

Rosa glanced at Jason who just waved to go ahead and tell them. She smiled and turned to the group.

"We're here to take you to safety, because Death..." she was stopped when the same redhead started to talk again.

"We know that, what I want to know is who you are?" he asked again with an edge to his voice.

Rosa eyes changed color and changed back. She just shrugged and then pointed behind them.

"Behind you," was all she said and just as she said it Death Eaters appeared around them and started throwing spells. While an all-out spell fight was going on, Jason and Rosa ran all the way to the house. As they got closer they could hear yelling. They both hit the ground as spells headed their way and rolled out of the way as more were aimed at them.

"Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, it is Captain Shield and Major Cyber, please stop firing spells at us," yelled Rosa from behind a work shed. Rosa and Jason glanced around and saw an older woman with red hair standing to the side of the window, yelling at someone. The door opened, then closed, and then opened again, and closed again. Rosa and Jason glanced at each other oddly.

"What the hell?" they said together.

Rosa then felt something and knew that it was bad. She turned to Jason with a worried look. She hit the radio on her headset.

"Alice, they're here at the Weasley home," was all that she could say before she removed her sidearm and glanced around.

"_They're already on their way, do what you can to get their family out safely. Backup will be there shortly_," replied the Lt. Colonel

"Well, it looks like we're doing this the hard way," stated Rosa with her eyes glowing. Jason just nodded and took out his own sidearm. They both rushed the house and broke through the door. In the kitchen, five others shot spells at them, but they never hit them; the spells seemed to stop in midair. Jason had his gun pointed at them while Rosa had her hand up and her eyes were a dark gray color and she was smiling evilly.

"I believe that it's not nice to hit people who are trying to help," she stated in a misty voice. She then moved her hand and the five spells shot across the room and out the now-broken window. Ginny was smiling somewhat because it got her mother to stop yelling and listen for once. In the room was her mother, Neville's girlfriend Hannah Abbott, and her brother's girlfriend, Lavender Brown. The two other girls were still pointing their wands at them. Ron kept his wand at-the-ready but knew that it wouldn't do any good.

Before anyone could say anything, all the windows in the house shattered and the house shook a little. Then everyone fell to the ground. Ginny's mother and Lavender screamed a little. Rosa and Jason moved the kitchen table over and jumped behind it as a couple of Death Eaters showed up. Miss Weasley cast a couple of shield charms to protect her children. Death Eaters cast spell after spell, destroying everything around them. Rosa and Jason popped up and stated firing. The Death Eaters didn't know what hit them. The unbelief showed on their faces as they fell over, dead. Blood was all over the place; you could hear the mother and two other young ladies lose their dinner.

The next thing that happened knocked all of them on their backs. They glanced over to see a big hole where the living room had been. Rosa got up and yelled at everyone.

"We need to get out of here before we get caught in crossfire," she told them, helping up Neville's girlfriend, even if she didn't know it. She saw Jason glancing around the corner and move back just as fast. He turned to her and from the look in his eyes she understood right away.

"Let's move it, people!" she yelled at them, starting to move towards the back door. Ginny helped her mother, who was in shock of what was happening around them. As they got outside it was like something out of a war movie; two sides fighting for something they believed in. They were heading to their truck when another drove up to them. With how fast they were going, they could have hit anything and anyone and not cared. The spells were being fired left and right and they all took cover. The side door opened and Luna, Neville, Mina, Alex, and Steven started firing, give the others time to get behind something. Luna saw a green light heading right for her best friend and without really thinking, she jumped in the way, holding her while knowing this was the end, but happy that she'd saved her best friend in the whole world. As the two girls held one another they didn't see someone else step in the way.

Ginny had pushed her mother away from her and felt her best friend hug her for dear life. She knew this feeling very well. It was the feeling that you're about to die. Both girls didn't feel the other die; instead they heard something hit metal.

"You _dare_ attack her and her friend of all people?" yelled a very upset and angry voice. It was male and they both glanced up to see the only person they wished to see again, mainly Luna.

"_Harry_?" they both asked at the same time, a little shocked to see him there, but one glance around him they could see why. A little further away from them was the Dark Lord himself. Harry glanced behind him to see that the young ladies were alright. He then turned back and moved his sword to block another killing curse.

"Colonels, get these people out of here, _NOW_!" He yelled and then just as fast as he was there, he was gone and back to fighting the Dark Lord. You could also see Hermione fighting Albus Dumbledore. The two young ladies glanced at each other and started to get up. Then they were pushed back down by Mina and Rosa as spells flew at them.

"You two really need to watch around you more closely," stated Rosa, getting up and helping Ginny and Luna to their feet. Mina glanced around with her eyes and knew that they needed to get farther away from this fight. Her eyes flashed whitish-gold that her summon pet agreed.

She turned to see Neville holding his girlfriend and Ron doing the same. Alex was helping Ginny's mother up while the others kept watch and fired off spells or bullets as needed. They all needed to get away a little faster, but with the spells being fired they had to stop and deal with it. It wasn't until she saw Jason say something into his radio that she smiled at her husband.

The colonels told everyone to get behind the work shed or the truck. The next thing that happened made everyone but four people stop. A little ways up the driveway the other Atlantis truck exploded. Rosa glanced at Jason and knew what he'd done. He'd planted C4 so, if need be, he could detonate it to take the minds of everyone else away from them. She nodded at him.

"Very well thought out, Major," she told him and started to move farther away from the battles that were going on.

Luna kept glancing behind her. She wished she could be next to him, fighting, but knew that she would get in the way, but someday she would be able to be right next to him to fight. She didn't know why, but she just felt that it was right, even if it confused her a lot. The group quickly moved to a safe distance from the fight, though they could still see it.

Previously, Harry and Hermione rode through the rain like it was nothing. They passed Steven and Alex's team as they drove through the town. It didn't look like it was going well, but they knew everyone of them would be alright. As they drove, some part of them was looking forward to this; another part, a deeper part, was very scared, but knew that they would be alright as long as they had faith in themselves and their summons. The brother and sister glanced at one another as they saw fighting ahead in the field all around the Weasley's home.

They didn't care about the little fight; they wanted the big fight that just starting. They could hear Rosa over the radio tell Alice that their target was just seen. They both somewhat smiled at that. As they drove closer, they could see spells flying around; they drove in and out between the spells, never stopping. They could see a battle of two great magical people fighting and it looked to be about even.

As the two got closer, they could just make out Jason and Rosa running into the house. The stopped their bikes a little ways from the fight. They both moved their heads as a couple of spells flew at them, looking up they saw a couple of Death Eaters and Order people fighting close by, but not that close. They each pulled out their sidearm and shot a couple times, then saw a couple of magical people fall over; if they were dead, they didn't know, but at least they had stopped shooting spells at them.

They both parked their bikes and got off them while they were still running. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort saw them, but kept throwing spells at one another.

"Well, which one do you want, my dear sister?" asked a stony-face Harry as he and his sister walked up to them without a care in the world.

The brown haired young woman just smiled at him and glanced between the two but when she looked at Dumbledore images appeared in her head. She shook her head and glanced back at the old man.

"I would like the old man," she stated with a cold voice.

The brother glanced at her and knew it had started; some of their memories would return. He nodded with understanding.

"Well then, I believe I have snake-face then," he replied as he turned to the Dark Lord, without fear. He, too, started to get images in his head and had to push them to the side.

By this time, both Dumbledore and Voldemort had stopped firing spells and watched the two newcomers both walk up to them like it was a walk in the park. The male and female turned to their targets and smiled a little at them. The sister and brother stood in front of them, back-to-back. Then, without a single word or sound they both shot their guns at their targets. They fired so fast that Dumbledore and Voldemort barely had time to throw up shield charms. They both understood non-magical people and the weapons that they used.

Unlike the Death Eaters and magical people, who knew next to nothing at all about their weapons and who died fast and in shock because they didn't know how much power to put behind their shield to stop them, the two powerful wizards understood Muggles, so knew what to do in case they ever attacked, too. The two had to keep up the shield charm though because the gunfire didn't stop.

When the brother and sister's guns ran out of bullets they lowered their weapons and just smiled.

"Well, at least these two had brains enough to know what they were facing…" stated Harry while keeping his eyes on the Dark Lord.

"Well, at least this won't be boring," replied his sister with a cold smile. Her summon pet wanted to come out and play, but Hermione kept it at bay, for now, anyway; she knew in the end she would more than likely have to.

The two then started to move closer to their targets. The Dark Lord was upset that some Muggles were getting in his way, and a little shocked that they had just fired their guns at him like it was nothing new and they weren't even shocked that he stopped them.

He had heard of these people in passing and through a couple of reports, but this was something new to _meet_ them.

"Do you really think that some Muggle-weapon would stop the great power full Lord Voldemort?" the Dark Lord yelled through the rain at them.

The Headmaster of Atlantis looked at him funny and morphed his handgun into a sword.

"It was a thought, but I must say, you talk too much. Let's see what you've really got…" stated Harry. While he spoke, the blade of the sword started to glow and then he swung his weapon in an upper cross movement and a beam of light rocketed towards the Dark Lord.

Voldemort cast another shield charm and just put enough power behind it that it stopped the attack, but it had pushed him back. He then had to roll out of the way of another attack before he could cast the killing spell at the young man in front of him.

His aim was right on, but the young man just moved his sword in the way, stopping the spell. The thing that shocked the Dark Lord was that it didn't break the weapon; it had a burn mark, but he couldn't tell from this far away.

"Come on, Tommy Boy, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me," Harry yelled back in a mocking tone that just made the Dark Lord even more upset. He was going to show this Muggle why people feared him.

He then started to throw even more powerful dark spells at his new target. As for Harry, he knew that he was getting the wizard upset and knew that what came next was going to hurt a little. He moved his sword into a defensive position. The force behind the dark spell was so strong that it knocked him right over but he landed just right as he got up into another defensive position just before another powerful spell hit him again and threw him right through the Weasley's home.

As Harry was having his fun, his sister was just in a joyful mood. She, like her brother, just slowly walked up to her target without much of a care.

"Young lady, I would ask you not to fire something at me again, and to leave while you can—this place is not safe," Dumbledore stated kindly but kept his wand at-the-ready.

"Now why would I do that, Dumbledore, when I came all this way to play?" stated the brown haired young woman, though if one had seen her eyes, they were flashing back and forth from brown to white as crystal with a little blue in them. She raised her gun, but before she could do anything the wizard yelled something.

"_Expelliarmus_!" yelled the professor and was shocked when nothing happened. He glanced at the young woman and saw her looking at her gun like she was trying to find something on it. She then looked back at him and smiled and then he saw her move to the right as a killing spell moved passed her. He knew that this was not a normal person if they knew that a spell was heading for them without seeing it coming.

"I would ask why you even tried to do that, but I can't seem to care; you magical people really don't think sometimes before you act, at least try these," stated the Headmistress of Atlantis.

She then turned her gun into a wand of some kind and then, before Dumbledore's eyes, the weapon itself glowed and made a copy of itself and floated into the young woman's other hand. She spun them around her hands a little and then took on an offensive position. He knew that there was no getting out of this fight because even without seeing her eyes behind her dark sunglasses, her body just screamed out _"let's play_."

Dumbledore glanced all over this young woman and it wasn't until he saw the symbol on her jacket that he knew that this person was from that school they'd been trying to find, but before he could read anymore into that, a bluish-white light was shooting right at him. He then blocked it and fired back.

Hermione knew from her research on the old man that he was very powerful and that he shouldn't be taken lightly. She understood now why—after the first spell, which came right at her even if she moved out of the way; she couldn't stay there long because more spells were coming. Her head was hurting because the more she saw of this man, the more memories came. She didn't like it at all; it was like her body was hurting and this man was making it do that. Her summon pet wasn't happy about what was going on, but also knew that it needed to keep its partner calm for just a little longer

The two kept at it, and it wasn't long before there was a loud explosion to her right and she saw her only brother being thrown through the side of the house. Her eyes flashed dangerously. The rain that was falling was now turning to a mixture of rain and snow. Everyone around could feel the coldness.

The Headmistress of Atlantis glanced at the burnt house and the images that popped in her head were something out of a nightmare. She was calmed somewhat when she saw her brother walk back out with a face that stated pain but was alright. It was when she saw the blood that she couldn't take it anymore. The last image that popped into her head was the final call—the image of her brother under a burning beam, blood coming from his side, his right hand out, holding someone else's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as a shockwave came off her and all the windows in the house shattered. Her eyes just screamed with pain, and then it stopped. Her eyes turned to the old man and saw that he was just getting up.

"Brother, give me some cover!" she yelled.

Harry moved quickly and was right next to her while blocking every one of the Dark Lord's spells while watching the old man. He could fell the pain and fear that was coming off his sister. He, too, had been getting images of parts of his past and more had come when he'd landed in the living room of the Weasley home.

He knew what she was about to do and knew that he, too, would have to do the same to end this battle. He saw his sister close her eyes to summon.

_"Ancient Princess of Old, I break the seal of my soul to summon thee, freeze them all to hell, as I call out your name,"_ Hermione yelled in her mind as she, like the others, raised her hand in the air and screamed.

"SHIVA!"

Unlike the others she didn't disappear; her eyes turned white crystal blue. The shock and pain hit her, hard. Tears fell from her eyes and before they left her face they turned to snow. She fell to the ground on her knees. She held herself like she would never be warm again. Then, from the ground, ice surrounded her until it completely covered her, before anyone could do anything to help her. The ice that covered her shattered so fast that the ice flew all around at top speed; anyone who didn't hit the ground got hit by a very painful ice shard.

Voldemort and Dumbledore just watched in awe. They never, in all their living, had ever seen anything like this. They both looked up into the sky at what had come out of the ice. There, hovering above the ground, a little ways from Harry, was a very gorgeous woman with long bluish-white hair. Her skin was a very light blue as well. She wore a crystal bluish-white dress which flowed down her like water. There were snowflakes all around the dress.

Before anyone could say anything, the woman's eyes opened and it screamed out pain. It glanced down to her mistress's brother and smiled warmly at him.

"Brother of my Brother, please move aside while I deal with _this male_," she stated kindly but when the word male came out it was like a cold winter's night and nothing living at all.

Harry just nodded and started back towards his own target. He stopped before he got too far away; his own eyes had changed again to blackish-gold.

"Sister, remember that we need to get our partners back to Atlantis as soon as we can," he stated, but before he could take a step, he felt cold arms wrap around him and felt a kiss on his cheek. He glanced to his side and saw Shiva smiling at him before floating a little ways from him with a playful smile on her face before it became a cold killer's once more.

"Don't worry, we will, and soon our Queen will be with you as well," she stated without glancing back.

Harry just nodded but didn't say anything. He then saw that the Dark Lord wasn't watching them anymore but looking toward something else. His summon pet let him know what it was before the Dark Lord's spell was out of his mouth. With speed and power he moved. While he did this, Shiva summoned a couple of big crystal ice shards.

Dumbledore had seen mystical things in his life, but this took the cake away. He was about to say something when he heard one of his Order people run up to him, but before he could tell the young lad to not come any closer, he fired a spell at the mystical people in front of him. The spell never got close as one of the crystal shards moved into its path and blocked it. The next thing that happened froze him to his spot.

Shiva glanced at the young man who was running up to them, firing off spells like no other at her. She didn't have time for this—she had to get moving. She glanced up into the sky and saw something black moving far behind her and landed. She then moved her hand out and pointed it right at the young man.

"I don't have time to deal with you, human," she stated and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the young man was turned into ice where he stood. He was dead before Albus could do anything to stop it, and then, with another snap, the ice body broke into pieces, hitting the ground with a thud. The cold smile on her face made Albus very angry and upset. He started to fire every one of his fire-type spells at this thing, but everything was blocked by the shards. It wasn't until he started destroying them and then throwing fire spells at her that she had to move. As he kept doing this, he felt like something was wrong. He knew from what he'd seen so far that this thing was using ice-like attacks and that using fire would help, but it just seemed to only make her more upset. The more she saw fire, the more bitterly cold it got. It wasn't long before he knew it was time to leave or never fight again. The next thing that made him worry was the word out of this mystical person.

"Diamond Dust!" yelled Shiva.

She then raised both hands behind her head. All the cold that was around was being drawn to them. The power that was coming from her was making every single person run in fear. Just as fast, her hands came back over and a huge ice storm was thrown right at the head leader of the Order. He didn't have much time, but just as a part of it was about to hit, his phoenix appeared and took him far away from that thing.

Shiva knew that he'd gotten away, but the people who were far behind him weren't so lucky. She then heard her brother yell from behind her and knew that she needed to make sure that the two young ones were alright; she then disappeared with a light snowfall where she was floating.

"You _dare_ attack her and her friend of all people?" Harry yelled even if it wasn't his voice. He glanced behind him to see the two young ladies were alright, but a little shaken up. He then moved his sword to block another killing curse, yelling at his people to get them out of there. He then moved with speed and grace as he got back to his own target. He knew from his summon pet that his sister was alright. He rolled out of the way of more dark spells and threw back some more of his own type of spells, if you could call them that.

The two kept at it for sometime, never slowing down. The Dark Lord couldn't understand how this person was keeping up with him, blow-for-blow. What the Dark Lord didn't know was that he was hurting the young man, but not in the way he thought he was. He was cut here and there, nothing for him to be worried about. It was his mind that was in trouble; the images that were floating around were not helping.

Finally he knew he couldn't take anymore. After he knocked a dark spell out of the way, he turned his sword back into his gun and put it away. Another spell headed straight for him but he just moved out of the way like it was the wind blowing passed him.

"Tommy Boy, how does it feel to face off with one of the most powerful summoners alive?" asked Harry, whose eyes were now flashing.

"A what?" asked the Dark Lord as he stopped throwing spells and glared at the young man, who was smiling.

"Dumbledore felt my sister's blade; now you're about to feel _my_ blade," he stated and then within his mind, _"Ancient King of Old, I break the seal of my soul to summon thee, show them your flare of might, as I call out your name."_

He then raised his hand in the air and before the Dark Lord could stop him, he very, very softly said something and snapped his fingers and in the sky above them a number ten appeared. It was flashing so that everyone around could see it.

Harry's eyes had fully turned blackish-gold. The weather around them was suddenly dead. The rain and snow stopped, instantly. There was no wind. Nothing could be heard. Everyone who had been fighting had stopped. As the number in the sky had turned to a nine and then an eight, any animals around started to run for their lives. The clouds started to move together and in the center, it made a hole. The light of the moon shot right through the hole and landed right around the Weasley home and the two men. The blood-like tear that fell from Harry's eyes was not a pretty sight.

"You may be a dark lord, but you will never live to see another day after this attack—if you don't believe me, stand still and wait until the timer hits zero," stated a misty like voiced young man with black hair. He smiled evilly at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort didn't know if his young man was bluffing or not, but that smile was something he had seen before, though he couldn't place where. Suddenly, he and everyone around them heard a thunder-like scream come from the sky. The number in the sky was about to hit zero when a light was growing bigger and bigger from the sky above; no one could see what was making it.

It wasn't until a blackish-white beam shot from the sky right at the house that Voldemort disappeared without thinking really where, just anywhere but where he was. Just as he faded away, he saw the young man fall to the ground, face first. It was the biggest explosion yet that day. You could see it miles away and as soon as it came, it ended. Every Death Eater had disappeared at this point and only a couple of Order people were left as they, and everyone else, had been knocked to the ground by the shockwave.

What no one saw was a black figure fall from sky and land where the explosion had been. Luna and Ginny couldn't believe what they'd just seen and anyone what wasn't from Atlantis was in the same shock. They saw the whole fight, and still couldn't get their minds around what was going on. As they saw the light come from the sky, an ice wall was put up in front of them and was destroyed by the shockwave but no one was hurt and the helicopter that just landed was alright. Alice was running over to them, telling her people it was time to go. Luna and Ginny turned to see that Ginny's mother had passed out, along with Neville's and Ron's girlfriends. The boys were holding them, trying to wake them. The two girls saw Shiva land in front of them with a sad smile.

She then gracefully bent down in front of the redhead, moved her cold hand to the side of her face and slowly bent down and kissed her on the forehead and when she removed her lips a single snowflake appeared and disappeared. She then got up and looked at them.

"We are always watching over you," she stated, then was covered in ice once more and it shattered off to reveal Hermione. She was about to fall over when her husband caught her and picked her up. The worry and love was all over his face; he smiled at the girls and then turned ran as fast as he could without hurting his love. As the Atlantis team boarded the helicopter, Mina walked over to them and glanced out into the now cloud of dust and saw two huge darkish-gold eyes watching her, or, more likely, the two young ladies on the ground.

She smiled, turned, and bent down to eye level of the two girls. She moved her hands into her inside pocket and took out two letters. She then handed them to the rather shaken up girls.

"Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, these letters are from our Headmaster, and he wishes that he could have given them to you in person, but had a feeling that he wouldn't be in the right state of mind, so he asked me to give them to you," she told them with sad smile.

"These are from Harry?" asked the light blond haired girl, with an upset voice.

Mina just nodded at Luna before getting up and turning back to the figure that was now showing through the dust cloud.

"It's done," she stated to it.

All she got as a reply was a blink of the eyes, and then the huge black mass shot into the sky with its master, going as fast as it could without anyone knowing it was there. Mina nodded and glanced once more at the girls, who were holding each other, with Luna crying and Ginny looking like she was about to follow suit.

"We'll be seeing you," she stated and ran over to the helicopter, got in and shut the door. It took off back to its home base. As it flew through the sky, Order members slowly started showing up; everyone looked like hell, but alive. Luna glanced up into the now somewhat clear night sky.

_"Don't go, Harry!" _she yelled in her head as she cried even harder. She held onto the letter with everything she had. Ginny was now crying as well. She held her best friend in the whole world and knew that she, too, was holding her own letter just as hard. The two best friends cried into the night. Everyone glanced around but didn't know what to do other than just watch as the dust cleared and revealed that where the home of the redheads once was, was now a crater.

**Next Time:** The aftermath of the battle. Luna and Ginny return to their home with some hope. They each hold a letter from Harry himself. As they read and try to understand, Luna starts to feel closer to him by watching the night sky in Chapter 13: **"Stargazer" **


End file.
